¿Amigos?
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Lucy, sufre de un fuerte trauma de la niñez que la hace pensar como una infante. Natsu, a perdido a una persona especial en su vida, pero parecen que son dos realmente. Natsu y Lucy son mejores amigos de la infancia y hacen todo juntos, comer, jugar, ir a la escuela, gustar la televisión y hasta dormir juntos. Natsu sufre pesadillas constantes. ¿Qué serán? ¿se harán realidad?
1. ¿Amigos?

'**Estoy vivooooooooooooooooooo…!**

**Bueno, después de puro drama digo que estoy de vuelta después de… agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre, diciembre y enero… casi seis meses! Naaaa… lo sentí muy poco ._. pero bueno. Esta vez no traigo conmigo una historia de la que normalmente hago, versiones originales contra la adaptación. No, esta vez es una historia original fusionada con la adaptación X3.**

**Para empezar, la historia se me ocurrió hace más de uno o dos años… no lo recuerdo . … pero bueno, espero que les guste. Solo advierto que es un poco… lujuriosa? XD, bueno, no sé e.e… ahí ustedes, como que le hizo falta algo. Y si les gustó quizás haga la haga 'serie' XD, pero bueno, después lo veo XP… ahora a disfrutar :3**

'**¿Amigos?'**

* * *

Sentía mi brazo derecho demasiado incomodo, podría decirse que no lo sentía del todo. Porque algo o alguien estaban presionándolo. Pero la pregunta era, ¡¿Qué?! y ¡¿Por qué?!

Despegué mis párpados de par en par para poder visualizar qué era lo que me estaba molestando en verdad. Volteé hacia mi derecha, y lo que observé mis ojos no lo podían creer. Era ella otra vez.

Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia. Rubia, de 17 años, ojos café, cuerpo promedio (o por lo menos para mí lo es), estatura normal, piel blanca (y suave debería destacar). Y mi amiga… No, mi mejor amiga… ¡No! Mi mejor amiga de la infancia; durmiendo plácidamente con camisa de tirantes color amarillo y un pantalón corto blanco; a mi lado, utilizando medio brazo mío como soporte. Hecha un ovillo, con el rostro en la misma dirección que la mía, mientras… ¿Me toma de la mano? Naaa… no sé porque me sorprende. A estas alturas ya debería de estar acostumbrado a lo que siempre hace. Simplemente moveré un poco mi brazo después de estar entumido por un largo rato. Y de paso, la salvo de esas 'peligrosas' manos, antes de que suceda algo 'malo', je, je, je.

—Natsu: **"Lucy… Lucy… Despierta… Despierta bella durmiente. Despierta que ya son más de las nueve…"** —en su oído le susurré tímidamente, acariciando su hombro izquierdo con suavidad. Y observaba como en toda la cama su cuerpo se meneaba.

—Lucy: **"¿Hmmm…? ¿Natsu…? ¿Ya amaneció…?" **—respondió, estirando sus blancas piernas, y sus brazos, dejando escapar un ligero gemido matutino. Sin molestarse en abrir sus párpados y no dañar de sus delicados ojos castaños. Mientras sentía como liberaba mis manos.

—Natsu: **"Ya hasta va a anochecer Lu. Je, je, je." **—Bromeé. Retirando de inmediato mis manos, muy desesperadamente lejos de su alcance.

—Lucy: **"No es cierto Natsu. Tú dijiste que aún eran las nueve… (ahhh…) cinco minutos más. ¿Sí?" **—bostezó, y de nuevo a mi brazo su cabeza dirigió. E intentó de nueva cuenta tomar mi mano sin siquiera aparentar (como un gato qué intenta alcanzar un ratón). Y yo sin sentir y poder mover mi brazo, al final lo alcanzó.

—Natsu: **"¿Qué es lo que voy hacer contigo Lucy? (Ahhh…)" **—Suspiré, creyendo haber pensado en lo que haré. Pero no, porque de haberlo hecho ella nunca me hubiera respondido.

—Lucy: **"Dormir… Conmigo. Duerme conmigo, ¿sí, Natsu?" **—aseguró, con un hilillo de voz adormilado, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con la mía y se movía algo brusco cambiando su posición anterior, para poner su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y colocando mi brazo por su cintura aun tomándome de la mano que obviamente se prepara para dormir. Y yo también. Pero que hacer, así es Lucy Heartphilia. Una chica mimada. Una chica mimada, con complejo de hermana menor…

… O eso creo yo…

Mi madre trasplantaba una gardenia blanca de un carrito y las colocaba en la pequeña valla metálica grisácea, mientras una versión más infantil de Lucy y mía hacían zanjas sólo en el borde de aquella valla, con una pala de mano cada quien jugando con la tierra. Mientras estrepitosamente el rugido espontáneo de una bala surgía de la nada, se guido de otra, y de una tercera. En lo que mi mamá aterrorizada se sobresaltaba y corría despavoridamente hacía nosotros con un susto en el rostro, emitiendo un grito ahogado. Hasta que inesperadamente los gritos cesaron.

—Lucy: **"Natsuuuuuuu… Despieeeertaaaa… (muak)" **—me despertó Lucy con el habitual beso de sus labios tan suaves y delicados, depositado en mí frente, recargándose sobre mi cuerpo y sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza—. **"¿Otra pesadilla Natsu?" **—me preguntó ladeando la cabeza a la derecha. Y con expresión de dudosa.

—Natsu: **"Sí…" **—respondí cansado, sin percatarme de la incómoda situación.

—Lucy: **"¿Ese?" **—lo dijo con ese tono repetitivo.

—Natsu: **"Sí…" **—de nuevo con un tono casado.

—Lucy: **"No te preocupes, ya sé cómo podrías olvidarlo" **—pronunció con cierto toque pícaro.

—Natsu: **"¿Cómo?" **—dije con una ceja arqueada y con mente confusa.

—Lucy: **"Así… (muak)" **—acertó en propinar otro delicado beso, pero esta vez en mi nariz. Después salir corriendo fugazmente levantándose encima de mí, bajar de la cama de un salto energético y desparecer por debajo del marco de la puerta de la habitación. Dejándome ahí tendido en la cama, pensado, o mejor dicho, olvidando lo que antes había soñado por defecto, cambiando ese recuerdo por un beso.

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, si es que llegaste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias, espero que si no les haya gustado que me lo hagan saber, yyyy… hasta pronto!**

**Ah! Y agradezco a Monse, por haberme ayudado a corregir el escrito, te quiero mi vida :3, esto es para ti .**


	2. ¿Amigos solamente?

**Sí, yo no duermo. No me dejan e.e… XD**

**Buen día a todos! O será solo a todas?, mejor solo digo buen día X3. Para empezar, muchas gracias, gracias a quienes vieron, leyeron, pasaron, observaron, copiaron, plagiaron, etcétera XP mi historia, dejaron un comentario, me dijeron que les había gustado, y por eso me motivé a seguir escribiendo como un esclavo ._., muy bien no XD. Solo voy a decir que cuando pueda subiré los capítulos que sean necesarios. La idea de la historia en sí, se supone que debería de dejarnos con ganas de más… yo diría que más es poco, así que inventaré una nueva palabra para que 'más' sea poco, y será… 'eme'! así es! La idea de la historia es que nos dejé con eme ganas, de saber que nunca pasara nada y solo nos dé eme ganas como para imaginarnos nosotros mismo lo que podría o no suceder X3… Para terminar y pasar a lo eme voy a ser claro, no será lemmon, no lo habrá… pero para nada e.e…**

**Eso pienso yo .… quizá jajajajaja XD. Ahora sí!, a leer!**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

'**¿Amigos solamente?'**

* * *

Bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras medio adormilado, percatándome de cómo con cada paso que daba producía un rechinido estrepitoso. Sólo bajé la mirada y desde las escaleras pude observar a Lucy adentro de la cocina atareada, desde una gran ventana con vista a la cocina y la sala, e identificaba que colocaba algo sobre la mesa. Cuando me le acerqué, ella de inmediato me vio y con una gran sonrisa sobre mí se lanzó.

—Lucy:** "¡Natsuuu…! ¡Buenos días! **—exclamó tan animadamente como siempre, sorprendiéndome y rodeándome con sus brazos para darme un muy cálido abrazo. Juro que me sentía tan felizmente bien, siendo visto por esos ojos tan bellos, deslumbrantes y penetrantes, fijándose a los míos como si fueran únicos y especiales.

—Natsu: **"Je, buenos días Lucy" **—Le respondí nervioso, dedicándole una casi forzada sonrisa de alegría, tratando de ocultar cierta incomodidad de su presencia muy pegada a la mí mi mente advirtió que no se creyó ni por un momento todo eso.

—Lucy: **"¿Qué sucede Natsu? ¿El beso no funcionó para olvidarte de ese sueño?" **—apoyo su mentón perezosamente sobre mi pecho y me preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme. Caray que incomoda posición. ¿Acaso debería de explicar el por qué?

—Natsu: **"N-no, sí, sí funcionó, je, je, je…"** (_Y vaya que funcionó, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso._)

—Lucy: **"¿Seguro?" **—dejó de abrazarme, sólo su brazo derecho, y lo colocó en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras con su mano revolvía y jugaba con mi rosados cabellos.

—Natsu: **"S-sí, te lo juro, je, je, je." **—Les juro… que era muy bochornoso.

—Lucy: **"Hmmm… bueno. Pero por si acaso ten otro… (muak), te, je, je, je." **—asentó un suave beso en mi mentón, y pronto sentía como mi gran imaginación a volar se echó. Y de la nada, con tanto entusiasmo exclamó—. **¡Adivina!"**

—Natsu: **"¡¿Q-qué?!" **—dije miedoso de que se haya dado cuenta. Sudando hasta la más gota gorda.

—Lucy: **"¿Eh…? ¿Qué te pasa Natsu?" **—interrogó, con una ceja arqueada y acercándose a mi cada vez más. Si es que se podía acercar más. Sintiendo su cálido y extrañamente delicioso aliento.

—Natsu: **"N-no… nada, je, je, je…" **—Lo bueno es que de inmediato recobré la compostura, o de lo contrario me hubiera perdido con locura.

—Lucy: **"Hmmm… estas muy raro hoy… ¿tienes fiebre?" **—colocó su palma derecha sobre mi frente, y sentí como su suave mano era tan refrescante.

—Natsu: **"¿Raro…? ¿Enfermo…? ¿De dónde?, je, je, je." **—le engañé.

—Lucy: **"Hmmm… no importa. ¡Adivina!" **—retiró su mano. Lo pasó por alto, había anotado… o solo lo había olvidado.

—Natsu: **"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué pasó?" **—le pregunté otra vez nervioso (pero no tanto), a la vez que observaba colocar ambos brazos a sus costados. Dando gracias al señor de que por fin me la había librado.

—Lucy: **"¡Hice tú desayuno favorito! ¡Huevos con jamón, salchicha y tocino!" **—Me abrazó quizá más rápido que un destello, que hasta el aire me sacó desconcertado.

—Natsu: **"¿E-en serio?" **—lentamente me esforcé por recuperar hasta mi último aliento.

—Lucy: **"¡Sí! ¿Verdad mami?" **—volvió la mirada hasta la cocina, mientras de la nada una hermosa voz melodiosa surgía desde la cocina.

—Mamá de Lucy: **"Así es mi vida. Buenos días Natsu, Lucy me dice que tuviste una pesadilla. ¿Todo bien amor?" **—apareció la madre de Lucy, la señora Heratphilia, con su habitual destellante sonrisa, que hacía calmar hasta la bestia más fiera. Y su apariencia no era nada más que la misma imagen que la de la hija, ¿o quizá sería al revés? Sí, en definitiva sería a la inversa.

—Natsu: **"S-sí, todo bien señora Heartphilia." **—asentí apenando por su deslumbrante sonrisa, que compartían madre e hija.

—Señora H.: **"Natsu, por favor, puedes llamarme solo Layla, si me dices así me haces sentir más vieja."** —sonrojó. Un sonrojo que volvería loco a cualquiera. Pero aun, así con la de Lucy más que cualquier otra me conformaría. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por eso último que pensé, quizá estaba exagerando demasiado. Lucy es mi mejor amiga, no podría imaginármela de otra forma que no sea de esa forma… ¿O a lo mejor sí? Mejor me quedo callado.

—Lucy: **"¡Vamos Natsu!" **—tiró de mi roja playera, con cierto tono y fuerza ruda. La conocía muy bien desde niños y la conocía tan bien como para saber que se había enojado conmigo. ¿Pero de qué? O ¿por qué?

—Natsu: **"¿Eh? ¿A dónde?"**

—Lucy: **"A comer tontito… (Bleh), je, je, je." **—me enseñó su lengua, aunque pequeña, perfecta. Y con cierta fuerza me sentó en una silla enfrente de la mesa. Y asentado encima de esta, un plato con huevos revueltos con salchichas, jamón y tocino, más los cubiertos y pan integral. Al momento en que Lucy se separaba de mí y se iba a donde su carismática madre, en la misma cocina, pero hasta el otro lado.

—Natsu: **"Sí… a comer…"** (_Que tonto obviamente a comer… dahhh… ¿Qué rayos tengo en la cabeza? Bueno. Solo como y… espera…_) **"Lucy, ¿tú no vas a comer?" **—cuestioné, dado el hecho de que no la veía a mi lado comer.

—Lucy: **"¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Yo ya comí, ¿verdad mami?" **—al lado de su madre le preguntó. Fácil y sencillamente aunque sean madre e hija y se parezcan en muchos aspectos y rasgos, en algo es que ambas se diferenciaban… aparte de la edad, la altura destacaba.

—Layla: **"Así es mi vida, te estuvo esperando toda la mañana para que la acompañes a comer y tú no despertabas flojito, ji, ji, ji." **—rio, con su simpática risilla con tono juvenil, pero aun así, no hacía la competencia a Lucy… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que defender a Lucy…? ¿Hm? No lo sé.

—Lucy: **"Así es, Natsu malo." **—se cruzó de brazos, aparentando falso enojo. Cuanto me fascina que haga eso. La verdad, es como ver a una pequeña niña en el cuerpo de una chica hermosa… ahí de nuevo esas ideas locas mías.

—Natsu: **"!Y-yo no soy malo! ¡Yo me desperté antes que tú y te…!" **(_Olvídalo, no tiene caso, nada cambiara de lo que tú digas de lo que ella pueda hacer._)

—Layla: **"Bueno, bueno, date prisa amor, o se les hará muy tarde para ir a la escuela hoy." **—intervino la señora Heartphilia, antes de crear una pequeña disputa, que de seguro hubiera terminado muy mal… bueno, solo para mí. (Besos, abrazos, besos, acaricias y más besos… y no quisiera estar ahí.)

—Natsu: **"¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Mejor me apuro en comer. (Ñam, ñam, ñam.)" **—me engullí toda la comida de un bocado, debía de admitirlo, parecía un cerdo en chiquero.

—Layla: **"T-tranquilo amor, o te atragantarás." **—se me acercó la mamá de Lucy con un vaso de agua y me ayudaba a colocarlo en la boca para traspasar más rápido la comida. Mientras veía a Lucy creo que algo… ¿enojada?

—Natsu: **"L-lo siento, je." **—dije una vez que me recuperé, sin dejar de ver a Lucy, que llegaba del otro lado a paso rápido.

—Layla: **"Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿sí? Qué barbaridad, pero si te lo acabaste todo, no tenías hambre, ¿verdad?, ji, ji, ji." **—bromeó con su risilla aguda marchándose con el vaso para ir a lavarlo en la lava traste.

—Natsu: **"Je, je, je" **—reí avergonzado por mi acto, sin duda alguna me había visto como un idiota despistado, porque sin darme cuenta inesperadamente sentí como algo o alguien tiraba de mi muy rápido y muy fuerte.

—Lucy: **"¡Vamos Natsu! ¡O se nos hará tarde!" **—y esa alguien era mi mejor amiga, que con mano firme tiraba de mi mano con gran fuerza, como para poder destrozar mil puertas.

—Natsu: **"Ah, ah, ah… sí… lo siento, me 'voy'. Gracias por la comida, señora Heartphilia." **—grite fuerte para que me oyera, remarcando 'voy' porque absolutamente no me iba… me llevaban, como alma que lleva el diablo, a quien sabe dónde subiendo por las escaleras, a torpes pasos. Yo imaginaba que a mi perdición, ya no había otra razón.

—Layla: **"De nada amor, ¡tú ya sabes que cuando quieras aquí estamos! ¡Estás en tú casa!" **—dijo, no, más bien grito la mamá de Lucy, lo más seguro es que sea por la misma razón por la que yo gritaba.

—Natsu: **"¡Gracias!" **—fue lo último que alcancé a gritar para que me oyera, antes de que me cerrarán la puerta enfrente de la cara. Así es señoras y señores, estábamos encerrados 'SOLOS' en la habitación Lucy y yo.

—Lucy: **"Oye, Natsu…" **—cabizbaja dándome la espalda susurro por lo bajo, pero aun lo suficiente como para que yo lo escuchará.

—Natsu: **"¿Q-qué pasa Lucy?" **—Realmente tenía miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? No lo sé… sólo lo tenía… y mucho.

—Lucy: **"¿No me cambiarías por mi mamá verdad?" **—lentamente me volteaba a mirar, aun cabizbaja, con ojos casi lagrimosos.

—Natsu: **"¿Ehhh…? ¿Por qué dices eso Lucy?" **—realmente la pregunta me impresionó, no me esperaba nada como eso… digo… que alguien te pregunte por su madre, solo sería en pocas ocasiones.

—Lucy: **"E-e-es que mi mamá… como es tan dulce y amable con todos… y su sonrisa es tan bella… tengo miedo de que me cambies por ella… No me cambiarías, ¿verdad, Natsu?" **—e inesperadamente me tomó de las manos… ahora sí que estaba sumamente en peligro.

—Natsu: **"N-no Lucy… ¿Cómo crees que te cambiaría por alguien…? Y mucho más si es por tu mamá. Y-yo nunca te cambiaría… P-p-porque yo solo te quiero a ti…" **—eso… era diferente dentro de mi… metí la pata… y en grande.

—Lucy: **"¡¿En serio?!" **—saltó con ambos brazos para rodearlos por mi cuello, realizando pequeños y entusiasmados saltos como conejo.

—Natsu: **"Eh… H-hmph." **—asentí ahora sí más que sonrojado.

—Lucy: **"¡Gracias Natsu! (Muak, muak, muak)"** —me agradeció regalándome tres besos, uno en cada mejilla, y otra en la nariz—.** "Oye… ¿Me ayudarías a cambiar de ropa?" **—eso fue repentino… Ni siquiera la había comprendido… Peor fue mi reacción…

—Natsu: **"¡¿EHHH…?!"**

—Lucy: **"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…"**

* * *

**Review?**

* * *

**Honey Maaka: No me importa lo que tenga esa pobrecilla, si no quiero que duerma por mí mejor… XD no es cierto mi vida :3 te quiero… abacho becho X3**

**Lucy-Nee: Síiiii! Aquí estoy! Yyyy… ya me voy e.e… XD no te creas, haré todo lo que pueda para seguir, ya desperdicié mucho tiempo valioso. Por ti me motivé en seguir con este capítulo, gracias. La verdad es que al principio no sabía quién eras, pero después te reconocí y me dije… estas es la chica de la cual me facina la historia de los hijos del gremio 'eme' fuerte de FT? Es un honor XD… bueno, yo lo sentí así :3, jejejeje, ya, mucha adulación, espero que estés bien y nos vemos!, un abrazo también :3**

**PatashifyDragneel****: No había visto quien eras… pero después me di cuenta que eras la chica del taxi, y dije… a esta ya la tengo visto… pero donde… me encantó la del taxi, así como muchas que no sabía que era tuyas XD, sigue así :D**

**Azulkg: Cómo estas niña?! /,,/ mucho que no te veo, me alegra que estés bien, porque lo estas no? Como sea, espero que hayas tenido una buena navidad y año nuevo :3. Y bueno, solo por ti decidí crear un poco más la tensión de la historia, y bueno, espero que sigas bien como estas, nos vemos! Cuídate!.**

**roci-chan heartfilia****: Wuah! Mami… da miedo :S… XD jajajaja, no es cierto, me gustó tu entusiasmo, es bueno ver que a algunos le gusta… y más si son grandes escritoras como las de aquí presentes :3… gracias por tu comentario, y pues… al fin! Jejejeje.**

* * *

**Y bueeeeeeeeeeno… preguntas, dudas, comentarios, insultos, disparos, etcétera ya saben review :3. Nos vemos! Y que tengan un buen día X3 y perdonen por la horrografía .**

**Una pequeña nota, las historias no tienen una trama original, no nos lleva a nada, sí acaso creo alguna ya lo sabrán con el tiempo, solo lo hago para que lo aprovechen X3… jejejeje, ahora sí me despido!**


	3. ¿Amigos con derechos?

**Aquí su esclavo reportándose (._.)/… muy bien no XP**

**Muy bien. La mayoría de todas las preguntas que me hacen tienen que ver con la razón de por qué Lucy y Natsu duermen juntos, o sí viven bajo el mismo techo, he aquí la respuesta, a ver si la descubren y la entienden, sino la encuentras o no la entienden con gusto les explico. En cuanto el comportamiento, quizás también si le entienden encontraran la respuesta. Eso y qué fue lo que hicieron a noche, puessss… nada, sólo cariñitos X3… muy bien no XP. Eso, y sí Natsu es gay, pues no, el título de la historia es '¿Amigos?' No 'BFF' XD**

**Bueno, para no hacerles el rollo más largo, a leer!**

**Por cierto, nadie me había dicho que no he puesto la 'declaración' e.e… si me meten a la cárcel será por su culpa e.e…**

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

**¿Amigos con derechos?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,431.

* * *

Después de una fatídica, larga y extenuante mañana en los territorios del ropero perdido de Lucy Heartphilia… Salimos vivos de milagro, pero dudo mucho que salgamos vivos de otra travesía de tal grado…

—Natsu: **"Oye Lucy, tienes demasiada ropa… ¿Por qué no las regalas? **—Pregunté levantando pieza por pieza de la montaña de ropa diferentes tipos de modelos, tonos, colores y diseños, entre ellos un par de blusas, pantalones cortos, faldas, vestidos, pantalones largos y unas pantys… ¡¿P-PANTYS?!—. (_E-e-e-e-espero que no me haya visto cogerlos_) —después de eso de inmediato las bajé y las enterré en la montaña de ropa, pero les juro… que estaba sacando algo más que solo humo… solo espero que eso se me olvide todo esta tarde… o habrá un gran problema esta noche…

—Lucy: **"¿Ueeeee…? Pero sí todos son bien lindos, ¡mira este! ¿Muy lindo no?" **—estampo en mi cara una playera de color anaranjada. Ignorando por completo mí pregunta.

—Natsu: **"Sí, muy lindo. ¿Ahora regalarás tus ropas?" **—aparté con mi mano derecha la 'linda' blusa de mi vista y encaré frente a frente eso ojos penetrantes.

—Lucy: **"¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?" **—abrazó en su pecho aquella 'linda' blusa naranja, con mirada aterrada.

—Natsu: **"Porque… no son de tu talla, porque… no las usas y porque… ¡no entran en tu ropero!" **—apunté hacia el ropero protestante.

—Lucy: **"No es cierto… algunos aún me entran, y si entran en mi ropero. (Bleh)." **—saco la lengua molesta, y solo me limité en ignorarla sin problema. Que sea mi mejor amiga no quiere decir que no pueda en algún momento negarle algo.

—Natsu: **"Lucy… ¡Tienes demasiados como para abrir un mercado!" **—exageré.

—Lucy: **"N-no es cierto. ¡No exageres!"**

—Natsu: **"Muy bien no… exageré. ¡Pero aun así no deja de ser verdad que tienes demasiados!" **—cogí, levanté y le estampé una blusa morada con mangas cortas que obtuve al azar de la montaña.

—Lucy: **"¡Woooow! ¡Esta es genial! ¡Gracias Natsu! (Muak)." **—cogió la blusa, se me abalanzó sobre mi persona y me regaló sus habituales besos por toda mi cara, mientras terminábamos en una posición algo incomoda (yo abajo, y ella arriba rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello). Sin duda alguna no me estaba haciendo caso.

—Layla: **"¡Chicos! ¡Dense prisa o se les hará muy tarde!" **—avisó la señora Heartphilia desde las escaleras con aquella tierna voz que la distingue. Mientras trataba cómo sea o cómo fuera, apartar a Lucy muy lejos de mi presencia.

—Natsu: **"L-Lucy, apúrate a vestirte o se nos hará muy tarde." **—intenté apartar a Lucy de mí, sujetándola de la cintura, cargándola como pudiera y sentándola a un lado mío en el suelo.

—Lucy: **"¿Ehhh…? Pero sí a mí solo me falta cambiar de ropa, ¡tú ni siquiera te has preparado!" **—me apuntó con su dedo acusador e hizo un puchero para después cruzarse de brazos, haciéndose la indiferente conmigo. Pero no sé si se le olvidó o solo lo hizo por hacer, porque sabe que conmigo eso nunca funcionaría.

—Natsu: **"Lucy… Yo ya fui a mi casa, me cambié y preparé, ¡mira! ¡A ti es a quién se le hace tarde! **—apunté a la ventana cerca de la cama, en dónde el puente, que nuestros padres construyeron cuando éramos niños; conectaba nuestras ventanas. Y extendiendo mis brazos le reprendí y mostré mi playera holgada amarilla con diseños de flamas rojas que ascendía hasta la mitad de mi torso y usaba un sencillo pantalón largo de mezclilla.

—Lucy: **"¡¿Ehhh…?! ¿A qué hora te fuiste a cambiar Natsu?" **—replicó estupefacta de mis increíbles 'poderes' para cambiarme de ropa de un instante a otro.

—Natsu: **"No sé, ¿'quizás cuando escogías tu octava o novena blusa que ponerte'?"**

—Lucy: **"N-no exageres, solo fueron tres o cuatro… ¿o quizás cinco? No lo recuerdo, pero no era tantos. (Bleh)." **—me mostró de nuevo su lengua. Algo me dice que de ahora en adelante se deben de acostumbrar a esa lengua, a los besos, a los abrazos, a las acaricias… y a ver si pueden descifran lo que sucede para esta noche…

—Natsu: **"Como sea, apúrate a vestirte." **—dije levantándome lenta y perezosamente, acercándome a la cama y acomodándome.

—Lucy: **"Esta bien…" **—comenzó a desabrochar la falda que durante la 'expedición' de la búsqueda de la ropa perdida, se lo probó y ahora se supone que se lo cambiará… espera… ¡¿dije que se estaba quitando la falda?!

—Natsu: **"¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo Lucy?!" **—respondí alarmado por lo que vi, mientras naturalmente colocaba mis manos sobre mis ojos para mi vista obstruir.

—Lucy: **"Me quito la falda, ¿no lo ves tontito? Ji, ji, ji…" **—rio dulce e inocentemente como una pequeña niña después de realizar una travesura. Era toda una especialista en eso.

—Natsu: **"¡P-por eso! ¡Ve a hacerlo en el baño! **—contesté alarmado, apuntando con la mano derecha histéricamente hacia el baño, desde la comodidad de la cama, sin abrir aún mis ojos.

—Lucy: **"¿Ehhh…? ¿Por qué? **—sin poder verla, les aseguro que hizo una cara de tristeza que nadie podría resistir… excepto yo. Años y años de estar juntos, años de soportar tantos momentos difíciles y únicos, harían de hoy en día y quizá mañana, una tarea más sencilla.

—Natsu: **"Cómo que por qué. ¡Pues porque estoy aquí! ¿No lo ves?" **—coloqué de nuevo mi mano sobre mi ojo e impedir poder verla muy sonrojado.

—lucy:** "¿Y qué tiene?" **—cuestionó siempre tan ingenua. Y de nueva cuenta, sin poder verla, les aseguro que hizo una expresión de una mimada niña confusa.

—Natsu:** "¿Qué, que tiene? ¡Que soy un chico!" **—retiré mis manos de los ojos y los azoté en el borde de la cama realmente enojado. Pero entonces recordé algo muy importante que ya debería de tener muy en claro.

—Lucy:** "¿Y?" **—me miró y se me acercó extrañamente caminado a muy lento paso.

—Natsu:** "(Ahhh…) Nada, olvídalo. Sólo ve al baño y cámbiate." **—suspiré… a ella nunca le podrás negar nada. Porque Lucy, desde la niñez… sufre de un gran trauma.

—Lucy:** "No me gusta cambiarme en el baño." "Mira, solo me cambio la falda por otra y ya." **—se bajó la falda justo enfrente de mí.

—Natsu:** "¡E-espera…!" **—Cerré de inmediato mis ojos de nuevo para no poder ver, pero que gracias a mi estúpida curiosidad no pude evitar abrirlos como si nada—.** "… ¿Pantalón corto?" **—no… lo podía creer. Estaba usando un pantalón corto debajo de la falda… yo y mi mente pervertida que tanto odio. Les juro que desearía haber visto mi cara, la de un completo estúpido de seguro. Un estúpido, pervertido, sonrojado y la lengua hacia afuera escurriendo grandes cantidades de baba.

—Lucy:** "Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste?" **—se inclinó para poder retirar la falda azul y poder colocarse la de color blanco, mientras la subía muy lenta… e hipnóticamente por sus piernas… eso sería algo que ni hasta yo podría llegar a acostumbrarme nunca… las hermosas piernas blancas de Lucy y sumamente suaves como la seda. Algún día sabrán por qué lo sé.

—Natsu:** "N-no, nada…" **—sacudí mi cabeza despertándome de ese trance. Sólo espero que ella no se percate de lo que hice… o de lo que vi.

—Lucy:** "¿Hm…? Te, je, je, je, je… Natsu pervertidoooo…" **—burló cual niña pequeña estrepitosamente, mientras tiraba de mis ambas mejillas. Sí que se había dado cuenta. Y sí que dolían, pero ya estaban acostumbradas.

—Natsu:** "M-m-mejor te espero abajo en la sala, ¿sí?" **—me levanté, me pare en la cama y me bajé cerca de ella muy avergonzado por lo de antes, que parecía no poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea en sus piernas.

—Lucy:** "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" **—produjo un tono de voz desasosiego., acercándoseme más a mí persona.

—Natsu** "P-por nada… Te espero abajo… No tardes…" **—por todo me negaba en mirarle directamente a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzado que quizá me opondría en hablarle en un largo tiempo, porque jamás había pensado en ella de la misma forma que hoy.

—Lucy:** "Hmmm… Está bien. En un momento bajo, ¿está bien? (Muak)." **—se sobre cargó en mi pecho y me depositó en mi mejilla izquierda un muy tierno beso. No sé cómo salí de ahí, con tanto paso torpes aseguraría haberme tropezado algunas veces y también al suelo caerme.

—Natsu:** "S-sí… yo te espero…" **—aseguré desde la puerta saliendo a paso lento, esperando que el resto del día empeore jamás—. (_Soy un pervertido. Creí por un momento querer ver a Lucy en ropa interior. Mejor bajo y la espero… iré a la sala y la esperaré cerca de la puerta… solo espero que su padre no esté allá._)

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**x10go: Es bueno que te gusté, por eso lo hice XP, espero hasya leído este también.**

* * *

**Girl Master Houndoom****: Cuál suegra amiga? Creo que te nos adelantaste un poquiiiito no? XD jajajajaja, está bien, lo hice para que echaran a volar su imaginación, espero que este también te guste, y qué veas que Natsu no es gay XP, nos vemos! Un saludo, y yo también espero tus review :D**

* * *

**PatashifyDragneel: Sí, los leí, y son muy buenos, aunque tú eres más mala, nos dejas con más ganas XD. Y sí, Lucy están inocente, me encanta las chicas que son tan aniñadas y supongo que de ahí surgió esta historia X3… un saludo! Beso y abrazo!**

* * *

**Lucy-Nee: Yo también tengo una pésima horrografía, lo que pasa es que mi novia me ayuda con casi todo, me encanta las historias que me creo, pero soy mediocre a la hora de escribir ._., Y bueno, solo espero ver otra historia tuya muy pronto, Algunas veces me quedo sin fic que leer y me acuerdo de algunos que no han actualizado y ciertas historias aparecen por mi cabeza, así como la tuya :3… bueno, adiós! Una brazo y un beso!**

* * *

**Honey Maaka: Pero esas ojeras son tan sexys! *O* Que me muero por probarlas! :3… X3 y 'eme' sí son de mi hermosa y sexy novia gomita con forma de osita sabor cerecita . Te quiero mi vida! Mucho, mucho, muchote! Abacho becho.**

* * *

**Azulkg: Hola amiga! Es bueno saber que estas muy bien, y que te guste esta historia tan cliché y estúpida XD, pero bueno, es una forma de vaciar mi mente de tantas historias que tan deseoso he tenido de sacar. Y bueno, espero que puedas publicar, no hace falta el apuro ahí cuando puedas, yo espero :3, un abrazo y un beso! Cuídate!**

* * *

**roci-chan heartfilia****: Niña mala, muy mala, creo que ahora dejaré de actualizar muy rápidamente XP. Te juro… que no te había reconocido… Eres tú! Perdón! TTwTT no lo sabía, pero cuando me di cuenta me llamé un gran estúpido. Hay niña, espero que me perdones, o ya no habrá más capítulos… XD no es cierto, bueno, espero hayas disfrutado también este :3, un saludo! Beso y abrazo!**

* * *

**Sayuki Yukimura: Te lo dije e.e… sí o no mi niña bonita? El libido es la mejor herramienta para estos casos X3… yo gano! XDDD. No importa, aun así me encantan tus historias, subirás la de tu amiga? Solo dime que no será GrayLu e.e… XP. Bueno, Nos vemos bonita! Beso y abrazo. Y que tengas un buen día :3**

* * *

**Boogieman13: Esa es la idea amigo, esa es la idea XDDD jajajajaja, créeme que no es fácil e.e… solo es cuestión de sacar a flote tu deseo pasional XP, bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y que tengas un buen día.**

* * *

**Cristi Sora Dragneel: Hola niña, la verdad es que te reconozco de lejos… pero me temo que nunca he leído ninguna de tus historias… que raro no? Pero bueno, quizá en un rato las vea, si tiene un nuevo review ya sabes porque X3… Nos vemos! Espero que también te guste esta! :3 Cuídate!**

* * *

**Ahora sí, la cosa se pondrá interesante… quizá un poco, porque en el próximo capítulo hablaremos sobre el asunto de complejo de Lucy, conoceremos al padre de Lucy, y de camino a la escuela… qué sucederá? No se lo pueden perder! O si no e.e… XD jajajaja, a lo mejor lo suba mañana, aprovecho cuanto puedo de mi tiempo, así que no estoy seguro. Como sea, nos vemos! Y que tenga un buen día! :3**

**[D. P. E.]**


	4. ¿Amigos de consuelo?

**Uno que no tiene ni vida, se la pasa torturando todo el día ._.**

* * *

**No sé ni lo que escribí XD jajajajajaja, bueno… no tengo nada, solo quiero ir a leer y jugar un ratito, así que nos vemos! AH! HAY ENCUESTA AL FINAL!**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos de consuelo?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,836.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras con torpes pasos y sentí que alguien me miraba. Crucé el camino de las escalera a la sala, durante el recorrido no vi a la señora Heartphilia en algún sitio haciendo o nada. Me sorprendí, jamás espere no poder ver a la mamá de Lucy haciendo su habitual guardia. Eso me aterraba de alguna forma, temía demasiado encontrarme con el señor Heartphilia y enfrentarme a él cara a cara. Camine por la gran sala encorvado sintiéndome apenado. No sabía por qué lo hacía, a lo mejor creía que sí lo hacía fuese como si me ocultara. Sí, después de todo tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarme al padre de Lucy y con él quedarme solo. Desde el día en qué nos enteramos del trauma de Lucy, ha guardado rencor exclusivamente solo para mí en su 'corazón'. Aún no entiendo por qué me culpa a mí de todos los hechos, que yo recuerde aún era un niño en aquellos tiempos.

Algunas veces me daba igual, pero otros días me lo imaginaba restregándomelo en cara. Cada vez que con él me encontraba, me echaba esa mirada seria y vaga, como si intentara leer mi mente y tratará de encontrar pruebas que aclaren sus demandas. No soy el único a quién ficha como culpable, el señor Heartphilia también culpa a mi padre, quien de vez en cuando aparece y llega a la casa muy tarde; en varias ocasiones muy pasado de copas y otras por trabajar horas extras... Desde la muerte de mi madre ha sentido muy grave su ausencia. Pero debería saber que no es el único con el mismo problema. Cada noche tengo ese mismo sueño que me atormenta.

—: **"Hpmh, hpmh"** —escuché a alguien aclarándose la garganta, mi mente no pensaba en nadie más que no sea él.

Volví la mirada hacía la sala y me lo encontré ahí echado en un cómodo sillón, leyendo hasta la altura de su rostro la edición matutina del periódico, como si lo que hizo hace un momento nunca lo hubiera hecho. Sin duda, lo hacía a propósito. Me estaba observando, no sé cómo, pero lo estaba haciendo, y de hecho siempre lo odiaba por eso.

—Natsu: **"Buenos días… Señor Heartphilia"** —añadí aterrorizado, para volver de aquel aterrador ambiente, a uno más gentil.

—Señor H.: **"... Hmph..."** —se atusó la garganta de nuevo, seguido de un saludo que a millas uno se daba cuenta de que se esforzaba en hacerlo—. **"Buenos días"** —respondió a mi saludo, sin apartar la vista del periódico ningún segundo.

Vaya que no me ayudaba en nada. Simplemente parecía que deseaba a fuerzas declararme la guerra. Me daba igual, ni se le ocurra que me quedaré en la misma habitación que él. Mejor espero a Lucy a fuera en la fachada y me evito alguno que otro problema, lo último qué haría en esta casa es crear un pleito o batalla, que no tendría sentido ganarla. Era el padre de Lucy después de todo, aparenta que no sabe nada, con tal de ver a su hija sana y salva.

Afuera no es la gran cosa, solo es un vecindario como cualquier otro, cada lote con el mismo diseño de una 'octágono-casa' color grisácea, separadas con una metálica valla, pintadas de color blanca. Y a lado de la casa de los Heartphilia se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue la carismática casa de la familia Dragneel. Que hoy en día no es más que un recuerdo, ya que la casa está más destrozada y abandonada, porque muy raramente sus dueños por ahí pasan. Y claramente, yo estoy entre ellos.

La casa ha perdido desde el color, hasta la felicidad. La fachada muy poco ha sido tratada, la hierba alta ha pasado por mucho más que la valla, lo que muy difícilmente no me permite ver si se encuentra el auto familiar y saber si mi padre está.

Fui hasta la avenida, y me quedé lo suficientemente cerca cómo para no salir del patio de enfrente. Los rayos del sol me molestaban y cegaban, por mí me quedaría en cama hasta la próxima mañana. Pero de seguro que La señora H. y Lucy no me lo permitirían. Avisté un poste de luz y me recargué sobre él. Como pude me oculté en la poca sombra por el Sol. Y esperé a que las doce marque el reloj.

No sé cómo, ni sé por qué, pero por mi cabeza pasó ese recuerdo qué nos atormentó a Lucy y a mí. El día en que Lucy obtuvo el trauma de que su mente quede como la de un infante… Y el día en que perdí a mi madre…

**[… ¡Natsu…! ¡Cuida a Lu…! cy…]**

Desperté. Me dormí… en plena calle, sin que nadie se percate. Y sentí, que mi corazón latía como loco, mi cuerpo lo sentía todo. (**Tump, tump… Tump, tump…**). Mi cuerpo estaba todo descontrolado, se movía por sí solo. Un escalofrío recorrió por mí cuerpo, y una sutil lágrima corrió hasta por mi cuello. Esperaba no haber llorado, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lloraba, así que pase mi mano para limpiar cualquier rastro, pero extrañamente seguían brotando.

—Lucy: **"¡Natsuuu…! ¿Nos vamos?" **—Canturreó aquella linda rubia, sobre mi lanzándose y por detrás abrazándome. Y dedicando mi mirada hacía ella, observé que usaba una blusa ligera morada, con falda blanca, cabello suelto, con las puntas onduladas y un bolso en su hombro izquierdo. Realmente, muy bella—. **"¿Qué tienes Natsu? ¿Estás llorando?" **—lo más seguro sea qué vio mis ojos rojos.

—Natsu: **"¿Eh…? N-no, no, no. No estoy llorando, c-cómo crees, je, je, je… ¡Mira la hora! Será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará muy tarde." **—evadí su pregunta, mirando falsamente mi reloj imaginario en mi brazo izquierdo. Estúpido pero a veces funciona.

—Lucy: **"¿Pensaste en ella?" **—soltó sin más con temor, mirándome hacía los ojos, mientras me tomaba de las manos con preocupación.

Me arrojé a su hombro izquierdo y comencé a llorar. No podía yo mentir y mucho menos a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Lucy. Aunque sea un tema muy sensible ahora, y más que conoce sobre mi caso, necesitaba de su consuelo cuanto antes. En mi cabeza se alojaba esas ganas de querer gritar, llorar y suplicar que me devuelvan a mi mamá.

—Natsu: **"… S-sí…" "La extraño Lucy… La extraño mucho… (Sniff… sniff…)" **—en ella me retorcí, mientras ella por puro actuación natural comenzaba abrazarme. Y yo con gusto la acepté.

Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano derecha hasta mis rosados cabellos, y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo.

—Lucy: **"Tranquilo… Tranquilo. Es normal que pienses en ella… Lo que pasa es que la extrañas… Fue por culpa de ese horrible sueño… Ya verás que poco a poco ya no lo volverás a soñar." **—me susurró con cálida voz.

Pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que lo último no lo deseaba del todo. Era como si no deseara a esa pesadilla borrar de mi mente jamás. Sólo sentí como una rabia en mi cuerpo surgió.

—Natsu: **"¡NO!" **—Levanté la voz, con un horrible temor—.** "(Sniff…) Ese sueño… (Sniff…) Aunque sea un horrible recuerdo… Es el único que de ella ahora tengo… (Sniff…)" **—chillé cuál niño pequeño en brazos de su madre. Sólo que no era un niño pequeño y Lucy no era mi madre, era mi mejor amiga.

Lucy no hizo nada, sentí que se quedó callada. Quizás mi estruendoso grito la asustó, o solo lo ignoró… tal fue mi sorpresa de lo que ella mencionó.

—Lucy: **"Está bien… Pero recuerda, que sin importar dónde estés, ella siempre te querrá… y cuidará… porque te quiere mucho… así como yo… je" **—retiré mi cara de su hombro y me dediqué a mirarla al rostro. Y lo que vi, me cautivó… ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos deslumbrantes color chocolate, su piel resplandeciendo por el Sol y dedicándomelo solo a mí. Eso… me hizo realmente muy feliz en mi interior.

—Natsu: **"Gracias Lucy… Muchas gracias… (Sniff…)" **—sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos con mi mano derecha y agradecí alegremente con una gran sonrisa.

—Lucy: **"De nada. Para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿no?" **—de nuevo muy felizmente me abrazó.

—Natsu: **"Sí, je."**

Que feliz me hacía de verdad.

—Lucy: **"Bueno, bueno, pero ya deja de llorar, ¿sí?" **—jugueteó. Pasando de arriba hacia abajo y de nuevo arriba repetidas veces mi espalda, como acariciándola.

—Natsu: **"N-no estoy llorando. Yo no lloro" **—traté como pude defenderme, pero tal parece que no lo conseguí.

—Lucy: **"Como tú digas. A ver, te limpio la cara" **—dijo sacando un pañuelo amarillo de tela de su bolso blanco y pasó dicho pañuelo por todo mí rostro para limpiarlo—.** "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?" **—preguntó después de retirar toda la evidencia de mi 'escena'.

—Natsu: **"Sí." **—respondí entusiasmado de verdad, ver a Lucy y ayudarme cuando más la necesito me alegraba siempre. Como el hecho de que deseaba convertirme en oficial de policía algún día. Ese siempre ha sido mi gran sueño, erradicar de todo crimen que pise el suelo.

—Lucy: **"¡Adiós mamá! ¡Nos vemos mañana!" **—avisó de manera animada realizando saltos a su madre, levantando muy en alto su brazo para que ella pueda observarle.

Layla Heartphilia, despedía de igual manera desde la puerta a su única hija, demostrando alegría, cariño, prosperidad y amor. Usando una larga bata de medico preparándose para salir y trabajar. Así es, Layla Heartphilia es una gran jefa medico de un gran hospital.

—Señora H.: **"¡Esta bien, amor!, ¡gracias, cuídense y que tengan un bonito día! ¡Para ti también, Natsu!" **—alcanzó en añadir la señora H. sin antes olvidarse de su hijo 'adoptado'. Que obviamente yo gentilmente el saludo devolví.

—Natsu: **"¡Muchas gracias Señora H! ¡Nos vemos!" **—extendí mi brazo hasta al aire y me despedí de ella sin acordarme de ese pequeño detalle.

—Señora H.: **"Mooo… ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así cariño, que me hace sentir más vieja!" **—hizo un berrinche como de niña pequeña, la más infantil que haya visto en mi vida, mucho más de las que Lucy hace. A lo mejor Lucy sea así no por su trauma, si no por su familia, quien sabe, a lo mejor, quizá, tal vez, no lo sé, ya me aburrí.

—Natsu: (_Esta bien, pero no tenía por qué decirlo así_).

—Lucy: **"¡Vamos Natsu!, ¡que será un gran día…! Te, je, je, je…"**—rio burlonamente, tratando de que quedará lo de hace un momento en el olvido.

—Natsu: (_Sí, yo también espero que sea un gran día_).

Tiró de mi brazo derecho como si fuera un muñeco, se colocó a mi costado derecho, rodeándome con sus brazos y aferrándose al mío como si fuésemos novios. Esto me decía que sería un largo y extenuante día en la escuela. Demasiado largo diría, porque por poco olvido mí irrefutable odio por la escuela. Lo único bueno que agradezco de la escuela, es que no comparto clase con Lucy, y tener que estar más que juntos todo el día, se vuelve algo bochornoso. Lo siento Lucy, pero no es por ti, es por mí…

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**Honey Maaka: Amor, yo no dije que te parecía a un oso, dije que eras una osita porque me encantas las gomitas de panditas X3… por eso te adoro amor, porque eras tan aniñada y tan dulce que podrías hasta darme diabetes XP te quiero mucho amor, abacho becho . Y gracias mi vida, si no fuera por ti no sería nada :3… me refiero a la ayuda que me brindas, Besos!**

* * *

**PatashifyDragneel: Jajajaja, bueno, espero en este capítulo e haya quedado un poquio más claro, sí no, pues solo hace falta que esperes la visita al doctor :O… saludos! :3**

* * *

**Lucy—Nee: Sí, somos muy pervertidos… D-digo Natsu X3… Mi novia dice que te lo agradece (¿?) no sé XP.**

**Que mal por lo de tu escrito, no importa yo espero lo que sea, espere más de seis meses para que esos ánimos de escribir regresen a mi XP, un saludo niña! :3**

* * *

**Azulkg: Bueno, eso lo veremos un poco más adelante, cuando vayas al doctor, naaaa… solo son cositas sin mucho interés. Y lo de tu amigo, eso fue porque tú no quisiste XD, no es cierto. Como sea, espero con ansias tú capítulo, tomate tu tiempo, se ve interesante por el título, a ver qué tal, nos vemos!**

* * *

**roci—chan heartfilia****: Conti, conti, conti, aquí, aquí, aquí lo tienes X3 *destroza la lap* XP, hay que dejar ese vicio mi niña, a una niña linda como tú no le hace bien hacer eso u.u… dime, no tienes clases? Un saludo!**

* * *

**AomiShiroyama: Hola mi niña! Me encanta que te encante! o.O?**

**Jajajajaja, es bueno verte, me gustan tus historias, haber cuando subes otra ., nos vemos!**

* * *

**X10go: Sí, lo sé amigo, pero nada se saca insultando XD, yo también hubiera deseado una mejor amiga de la infancia… pero creo que primero deseo tener una amiga X3**

* * *

**Mikoblue: Ohhhh! Mikoblue! Un honor recibir de ti un review :3… bueno eso creo yo X3, Y en cuanto a la ropa, quien está ahí? Tu o yo? e.e… ninguno de los dos X3… y lo de Lucy celosa… todo a su momento mi niña ;D, un saludo!**

* * *

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: No, no lo es e.e… No es BFF, es ¿Amigos? XD jajajajajaja, por qué todos piensan así? Hace falta qué me vuelva gay para tener amigas así? … AMIGOS! YA SÉ COMO TENER AMIGAS! Ehhh… no tengo amigos ._.**

**XD no es verdad, sí los tengo, pero bueno, da igual, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

* * *

**Girl Master Houndoom****: Como le dije a F. E. D., me volveré GAY! Muy bien no ._.**

**Jajajajajaja, eres fanatica de STAR WARS? Porque yo sí XP, que la fuerza te acompañe a ti también amiga! /,,/**

* * *

**Bueno, para terminar, quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta, porque no me decido con quien ._.**

**A quién desean? A Lisanna o a Yukino? Se puede otro personaje femenino. Eso es todo, espero sus decisiones.**

**Y bueno, espero le haya gustado, aunque este episodio se medio flojo y oscuro, solo digo que se vayan a acostumbrado, porque en la siguiente historia de ¿Amigos? Quizás sea más oscuro O.O, y el final también XP. Ahora sí, me despido, me voy a leer IT eso, del gran maestro del terror Stephen King, a quién no le encanta el olor de un libro nuevo? A mí sí! *O* por él comencé a escribir X3. Nos vemos! Y hasta pronto! Un saludo!**

**[D. P. E.]**


	5. ¿Amigos, no novios?

**3 de la mañana y yo aquí con un dolor de espaldas XD**

**Para empezar, muchos me dieron su prospera opinión con respecto al capítulo de ayer… Hmmm… sinceramente no me agradó, y no me agrada Kagura, solo siento que es la típica chica fuerte que se merece una buena tunda XD, ya en serio, esperaba más del misterio de la Lucy del fututo ._. Y qué obtengo?! Nada a cambio e.e, pero da igual, lo bueno es que a ustedes les haya gustado, cada quien sus gustos, es la segunda vez que odio a una chica en Fairy Tail e.e, ustedes se lo creen?! Porque yo no -_-… La primera chica que odio es a Minerva por si quieren saber (no, nadie quiere saber) Está bien._., XPPPP**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos, no novios?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,137.

* * *

Durante el trayecto y muy cerca del colegio, no pude sentirme más avergonzado en mi vida… Lo siento mucho Lucy, no eres tú, soy… Bueno, sí eres tú. No puedo evitar estar más avergonzado por andar todo el camino tomados de la mano… A veces solo creo que no podré soportar más esto. Pero siempre haga el mayor intento. No hay problema que hagas esto en la casa, pero ¿en público? Hemos pasado como unas dieciocho casas, tres de ellas personas que nos miraban con ojos de 'Muy bien chico, sigue así', o 'Enhorabuena, cada vez más y más lindas parejas' O ¿qué hay de cuando pasamos enfrente de la casa del señor y la señora Deitmi? Tú como siempre, saludaste tan humildemente.

[—Lucy: **"¡Buenos días, señora Deitmi!"** —elevaste tu mano derecha libre y la saludaste radiantemente, con una de aquellas tantas sonrisas tan tuyas.

Desde mi costado derecho, esbozaste muy felizmente como si este fuese tu primer saludo en todo el día; que de hecho, ya era como el segundo o tercero. Pero eso era lo de menos, a ti te daba igual, sólo sonreías. Y sonreír, es lo que mejor se te da a ti.

—Señora Deitmi: **"¡Buenos días, Lucy! ¿A la escuela? ¡Cuídense!"** —La señora Deitmi, desde la parte de atrás de unos arbustos muy robustos; no era una persona que haya pasado ya los cincuenta años, era una persona un poco joven.

Usaba una ligera blusa clara, unos pantalones azul oscuro y un gran sombrero para protegerse del Sol. Hacía de jardinera en su propio patio. Que maravillosa idea de pasar un buen día como estos, por lo menos un rato. En la mano derecha, unas tijeras de jardinería y en la otra, un guante gris demasiado grande, a lo mejor sea de beisbol; que va, ¿para qué usaría unos guantes de beisbol para arreglar su jardín?

—Lucy: **"¡Muchas gracias, señora Deitmi! ¡Por favor, salude de mi parte al señor Deitmi!"** —y a cuantiosos metros de distancia, no te quedaba de otra que gritar más alto.

Siempre tan animada, ¿Eh, Lucy? Esa era una de las razones que no me importaba siempre compartir mí tiempo junto contigo. Pasarla a tu lado significaba un buen rato. Gracias a tu linda inocencia, carisma y apariencia, te resulta hacer fácilmente amigos. Algo de lo que yo no tengo ni la más mínima pizca.

—Señora Deitmi: **"¡Desde luego cariño! ¡Adiós!"** —colocando las tijeras por sobre encima del arbusto, alcanzó por muy poco a despedirse de nosotros.

Debía de admitirlo, para esa edad se encontraba muy bien de salud y a lo mejor quizás mucho más. Debe de tener muchos hijos a quienes querer y de seguro que ellos la deberán de querer. Qué envidia, querer a alguien cuando sabes que nadie puede hacerlo.

—Lucy: **"¡Adiós!"** —no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero cuando por fin te despediste, pude sentir como te aferraste más hacía mí.

Tú calor, más la del sol, más me acaloró. Pero… algo dentro de mí, mis ojos abrió. Sí tú, con esa confianza para poder salir conmigo así, dice que podrías sentir algo por mí, me hace sentir muy querido por ti. Y eso de verdad, me hace muy feliz.

—Señora Deitmi: **"Cariño, mira que ahí se va Lucy. Te manda saludos"** —era la señora Deitmi, que muy vagamente pude escuchar su voz. Parece estar hablando con alguien. ¿Pero, con quién?

—Señor Deitmi: **"¿Lucy?, ¿quién Lucy?"** —se escuchó una segunda voz. Pero esta vez, la de un hombre mayor. ¿Acaso será el señor Deitmi? Con mirada fugaz, la volví hacía ahí y sí, efectivamente era él, hablando con su humilde esposa, desde la puerta de su casa.

—Señora Deitmi: **"Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia, Hija del señor y la doctora Heartphilia corazón"** —aclaró.

—Señor Deitmi: **"(¡Ahhh…!) ¡Lucy! Ya sé quién es. ¿Y aquél chico es su novio?"** —reaccionó sorprendido, como si un recuerdo pasara por su mente.

Como no pude observar bien al señor Deitmi, no estoy seguro de si usaba una camiseta mangas cortas verde o amarilla, pero si vi que usaba unos pantalones de tela color café. Sus ojos rasgados aseguraban que apenas se estaba levantando. Vaya, qué dicha es ser un hombre viejo, sin ofender claro. Pero quedarte en casa, despertar a la hora que se te da la regalada gana y saludar con una sonrisa de aquella forma a tu amada esposa… lo siento, pero no pude contener mis deseos de imaginar cómo sería mi vida en un par de décadas.

—Señora Deitmi: **"Eso parece, como van bien tomados de las mano y muy acaramelados. Yo supongo que lo es"** —No… necesitaba de sobre manera escuchar eso.

Creo que por el simple hecho, bastaba por escuchar los comentarios burlones de los niños que recorrían su camino, muy felices, a sus correspondientes escuelas.

—Señor Deitmi: **"(¡Ah!) La juventud… No tiene límites"** —aseguró.

Bueno, más bien afirmó, lo más seguro es que fuese un cumplido. Pero qué cumplido. Yo lo aceptaría si estuviese de novio con Lisanna… (Ahhh…) Lisanna… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará pensado acaso en mí?

—Señora Deitmi: **"Así es amor, así es"** —y su amada esposa le siguió.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, no de burla, más bien de picardía; ya no me importaba la verdad. Esto no era peor de lo que en la escuela decían; algo cómo, 'Miren la parejita número uno de la escuela Fairy, Natsu y Lucy', ya me tienen harto. Quizás si lo hicieran con Lisanna, no habría ningún problema… bueno, me daría más pena.

Pero sí algo odio, es qué se lo echen en cara a Lucy. 'Oye, Lucy, ¿Natsu, es tu novio?', '¿Lucy, cuando es la boda?' o 'Hey, Lucy, deja a ese tonto y ven con nosotros'. Lucy tiene un trauma idiotas, por más que lo intenten no podrán cautivar la atención de la mente de una niña pequeña e inocente. Ella aún piensa en dulces, chocolates, juguetes, juegos y paseos. Jamás podrán atraparla con sus caras de mira qué bonito soy, los detesto. Y lo bueno es que Lucy piensa que es solo un juego… o, eso creo.

—Natsu: **"Oye, Lucy, ¿y los conoces?"** —pregunté, debo admitirlo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber, jamás la había visto interactuar con aquellas personas. Y eso que siempre ando con ella.

—Lucy: **"No, pero no está de más saludar a otros de la vecindad, te, je, je, je…"** —sonrió sin malicia, de la única manera que Lucy Heartphilia haría.]

—Natsu: (_Ahhh… Me lo imaginaba… Siempre tan tú, ¿eh, Lucy? Solo espero que un día de estos, Lisanna no nos vea en un 'encuentro'… Ahhh… Lisanna… ¿Q-qué estará haciendo ahora?_)

» (_Je… Siempre me pongo tan nervioso cuando cuándo pienso en Lisanna. Me pregunto… Si ella también me verá, como yo la veo a ella… quizás… quizás…_)

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**Honey Maaka: Que bueno amor :3… no me gusta enfermarme, pero si es por ti, que bien ., jajajajaja, te quiero mucho mi vida, y como dije, si no fuese por tu ayuda no podría actualizar y mejorar cada día (Esto último no estoy muy seguro XP)**

**Con quién me engañas? Ya déjalo, aquí me tiene a mí X3**

**Te quiero mucho amor, abacho becho :3**

* * *

**Azulkg: Perdona, XD, es que tengo estos dedos chuecos, que no me dejan escribir bien, la verdad quise decir, cuando 'vayamos' al doctor, no cuando 'vayas' XD, mi error XP. Ya que, jajajaja, y solo por eso te voy a decir qué. Pues se puede decir que si vive ahí, porque siempre se la pasa ahí, come, duerme, gusta, juega, etcétera, pero se cambia y baña en su casa, eso es todo :D jajajaja, quiero saber de tu hipótesis si no tienes problemas n_n**

**Y sí, no me gustó el capítulo esta vez, yo esperaba saber de la Lucy del futuro, me vale lo que haga Kagura, solo le darán sus buenas pataditas al final X3, como sea, nos vemos! Un saludo**

* * *

**PatashifyDragneel: e.e… ya van como dos veces que lo pongo en la historia, y aún no sabes el por qué?, espero saber que esta vez en este capítulo quede más claro, o te lo explico mejor?, XD bueno, a ver si esta vez le entiendes. Un saludo!**

* * *

**roci—chan heartfilia****: ****No mi niña, así que ahora a la cama y a dormir! Y pobre celular, si no lo quieres regálamelo! XD**

* * *

**Bueno, y cuanto a la historia del trauma de Lucy, lo veremos más afondo más adelante, no te desesperes XD, un saludo mi niña!**

**Bueno, no es por ser malo, ni nada, pero hoy me voy a leer un rato 'Eso', por qué me encantó la forma en que el autor narra! *O*… adoro a Stephen King, es mi motivación, como dije, por él comencé a escribir, es mi ispiración!... él y George Lucas XD**

**Ahora una pregunta, que bueno, no quiero que sea mal entendida, pero a quien admiran ustedes? Espero sus respuestas!**

**[D. P. E.]**


	6. ¿Amigos inseparables?

**Por qué me corren? DX mi familia no me quiere**

**En primer lugar, de que pareja estamos hablando? NaLi? No e.e… es NaLu :P… XD jajajaja, está bien, parece que les 'gustó' ese capítulo XP. **

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos inseparables?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 2,070.

* * *

Para no hacer el día en el colegio muy largo, me saltaré solo unos elementos aburridos que se presentan siempre durante el resto de todo el año.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con Levy, una dulce e inocente chica, amante de la lectura y escritura, mejor amiga de Lucy. Pero no tanto, porque aquí el mejor amigo de todos soy yo, o eso dice ella… o eso pienso yo. Levy, con su habitual look de traer vestidos a la escuela, esta vez usaba uno morado, con ciertas partes amarillas y una especie de cinturón combinando con cada color.

Encontrada entre dos altos chicos, (bueno, en realidad es ella quien destaca por su baja estatura), reía feliz y radiantemente por cada chiste que sus dos acompañantes le relataban. Como todos los estudiantes, ella esperaba a que la clase comience. No me percaté de cuando nos vio llegar. Porque de inmediato vino tan risueña y desbordante de felicidad, sin duda estaba esperando la llegada de Lucy desde quién sabe cuándo.

Saludó con un típico '_buenos días'_ y a Lucy le depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha, mientras se molestaba por levantar su palma a la altura de su hombro y me saludaba. Aquí comienza uno, de muchos días, deplorables como el ser, —quizás—, más ignorado de la escuela. Me liberé como pude del agarre de Lucy, sostuve un momento su mano y le dije que me iba preparando para la clase. Ella al principio como que triste, cambió de inmediato su expresión por una comiquísima risa, como expresando '_que te vaya bien_' y me alejé. Pero, algo me detuvo, fue la dulce voz de Lucy llamándome de donde la había dejado, volví la mirada y me deposito un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda.

—Lucy: **"Natsu, nos vemos al después. ¡Cuídate! Te, je, je, je…" **—se alejó con Levy tirando de ella por el brazo, riendo melodiosamente.

Si no fuera por Lucy y su completa atención hacia mí, me sentiría un completo bastardo. O, y a lo mejor lo sea… no lo sé.

Demasiado apartado de la entrada del colegio, se hallaba mi salón. Es una larga travesía por corredores y pasillos que no parecen tener fin. Entré a mi salón y todos me voltearon a ver, esperando que sea él o la maestra. Sólo para después volver la mirada a sus respectivos asuntos otra vez. Un grupito de chicas hablaba animadamente de cómo el novio de cada quién hacía esto o aquello y de lo que ayer hicieron. Los chicos al otro lado del salón hablando seguramente de cómo les fue en las tareas; sí las hicieron, o qué le hacía falta, sí se las pasaban, videojuegos y más que nada de puras tonterías. Y cuando hablo de tonterías, es que son tonterías.

Me senté hasta el fondo, siempre trato de evitar cualquier persona para que no me distraiga, si de por sí ya soy distraído, más distracción me perjudicaría. O eso pienso siempre yo, porque nunca puedo ver tan bien desde lejos.

Faltaban sólo unos cuantos minutos para que la clase de comienzo. Observé qué hacían falta algunos de mis compañeros, pero que la mayoría de los que habían ya llegado eran, Gajeel el pandillero (o eso dicen), Laki la inteligente y aplicada, alzack el pistolero, Bisca la mejor pistolera (se menciona que estos dos son pareja, pero no se ha comprobado), Max el escultor (Es muy bueno, pero muy loco el desgraciado), Kinana la servicial (Lo que tú le pidas te lo da, es muy sumisa, quizás no sea el más tonto de todos, lo siento mucho Kinana, pero me ganas por mucho) y Gray (él striper, así le digo yo, es un recondenado estríper de primera, siempre quiere a todas las chicas para él… lo odio). Caramba, ¿no ha llegado aún?

¡Zazzz…! la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

Era ella… Lisanna.

Con su radiante sonrisa, su cabello platinado, ojos claros; siempre traía ropa ligera que la hacía lucir tan hermosa. Con un hermoso y resplandeciente vestido, aunque algunas veces usa pantalón y otras pantalón corto, no importa que usara, se ve igual de hermosa como sea. La he querido, desde el tercer año en la preparatoria. Siempre me armo de valor para decirle lo que siento por ella. Pero siempre termino por asustarme y negarme que jamás pueda hacerla sentir bien o que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Además de un gran problema… me ignora como el resto de las personas. Hasta dudo que para ella yo exista. Si con trabajo he podido entablar solo una palabra con ella… realmente pienso que no la merezco…

Llegan los maestros y las horas pasan desde rápidas, hasta lentas… dependiendo de los maestros. ¡Ah! Por cierto, estudio criminología y criminalística, para convertirme en una especie de súper policía y atentar mentalmente al delincuente, lo sé, muy trillado y loco. Mientras que Lucy estudia enfermería. El gran sueño de ella y su madre. Es un gran dilema, porque cada materia es un gran problema. Y más para un flojo como yo. Y los exámenes. Bueno, de eso no me preocupo algunas veces, existen momentos en donde Lucy me ayuda, y paso… con sietes, pero paso, je, je.

Muy bien, ingless III era la última clase y ya se hizo de noche. Hora de irnos… adiós, Lisanna. Aunque no lo sepas, pero por lo menos no digas que nunca me despido. Soy un idiota, no hace falta repetírmelo.

Me quedé debajo de árbol (aunque ya sea de noche me encantaba estar ahí), al frente del gran patio del colegio, a un lado de la calle, esperando a Lucy, quien tardó como cinco o diez minutos en salir. A diferencia de mí, Lucy tiene a quien le despidan y a quienes despedir. Después de todo, Lucy es una de las mejores mentes de todo el colegio y es de admirar ese hecho. Corrió en dirección a mí y se arrojó entre mis brazos, dedicándome un fuerte abrazo, como una niña pequeña corre a los brazos de su padre o madre, después de un largo día en la escuela.

—Lucy: **"(Muak) Buenas noches, Natsu. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"** —me besó, sonrió y me preguntó desde mi pecho, viéndome directamente a los ojos como siempre, con tanta energía reservada.

—Natsu: **"Muy bien, ¿Y tú?" **—mentí. Desganadamente, pero pareció no darse cuenta.

Guardaba todo lo que tenga que ver con mi vida de ignorancia por todos, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y créanme que Lucy no es ninguna excepción.

—Lucy: **"¡Muy bien! Hoy aprendimos algo más sobre la medicina, sus usos y funciones. **—añadió, tomándome discretamente del brazo.

—Natsu: **"¿En serio?" **—correspondí para ella sorprendido. De igual manera que hace un padre para su pequeña hija. Todo, con tal de hacerla sonreír.

—Lucy: **"¡Sí!" **—se aferró más risueña a mi brazo.

—Natsu: **"¡Qué bien! Pero dime, ¿te dejaron tarea?" **—Pregunté pícara y maliciosamente.

—Lucy: **"Mooo… Sí, sí me dejaron. ¿Por qué?, ¿me ayudarás a hacerla?" **—Contraatacó. Y más que nada con una risa provocativa que ni yo me resistiría.

—Nastu: **"¡¿EH?! ¡Pero yo no sé qué es lo que tanto estudias!" **—dije.

—Lucy: **"Son sólo algunos problemas de matemática y química tontito, no son gran cosa, te, je, je, je…" **—dijo.

—Natsu: **"Pero si sabes que a mí las matemáticas no se me dan" **—dije muy apenado, me da vergüenza, pero apenas y me acuerdo de las tablas de multiplicar.

—Lucy: **"No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo le haremos, je, je, je…" **—Respondió tan complacidamente, siempre busca una forma de que la pasemos juntos—. **"Además, bien podría ayudarte a ti a estudiar un poco, (Bleh)."**

—Natsu: **"Pero Lucy, ayer estudiamos matemáticas" **—Muy bien, eso sonó muy infantil de mi parte.

—Lucy: **"Te, je, je, je…" **—Me encanta oír cada día más su risa, es melodiosa.

Scroooooimg…

El estrepitoso rechinar de las llantas de un vehículo se produjo al lado nuestro sin darnos cuentas y nos quedamos ambos mudos por la repentina sorpresa.

Volteamos a ver y nos percatamos de una reluciente camioneta 4 X 4, blanca, del año. Con llantas monstruosamente grandes que levantaba el polvo. Lucy y yo lo miramos extrañados. No me fijé a qué hora Lucy se había pegado a mi tan cerca como para sentír su aliento en mi pecho y sujetarme del brazo tan fuerte que casi parecía desprenderlo de su sitio. Las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y lentamente se abrían para dejar ver un poco del interior a su paso. Y de ahí, sorpresivamente la cabeza de Loke salió.

—Loke: **"¡Lucy! ¡Qué alegría verte…! Ah… hola Natsu…" **—dijo descaradamente, retirando su típicos anteojos de sol, que usaba también por la noche.

Su vista pasó únicamente a Lucy, que por muy obvio, la desnuda con la mirada. Cuanto me molestaba que hiciera eso con ella… Bueno, con ella y todas las chicas, sólo porque sea atractivo, no significa que pueda hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que las chicas se lo permitían. Mejor dejo a las chicas en paz, no me quiero meter en un problema con ellas. Si después de todo ya lo tengo con las chicas, no quisiera caer más a fondo y quedarme solo por siempre… soy un miserable, me acabo de dar cuenta.

—Natsu: (_Finge demencia tan siquiera, ¿no? Idiota_) —pensé, dedicándole una cara de desaprobación, ¿cuán idiota puede ser? Eso hasta Lucy de seguro se dio cuenta. Y hablando de ella, inmediatamente le respondió.

—Lucy: **"¡Hola, Loke! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?" **—levantó la mira un poco, porque la ventana estaba muy por lo alto de su mirada. Y no, creo que no se dio cuenta.

—Loke: **"Nada, aquí con Laxus, Mira, Yukino y Lisanna dando una vuelta… ¿no vienes?" **—Sedujo como siempre el muy imbécil. Espera un momento… ¿dijo Lisanna?

—Lucy: **"No gracias, me voy a casa con Natsu. ¡Hola Mira!" **—Ignoró por un momento a Loke y pasó su vista a una mira en medio de Loke y Laxus, quien iba manejando.

—Mira: **"¡Hola, Lucy! ¡Hola, Natsu! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Nosotros aquí, muy felices, ¿Verdad?**—Nos saludó Mira con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja que deslumbra e inquieta a cualquiera, dirigiendo esto último a lo mejor a Lisanna y Yukino. Era hermosa y bella… pero no tanto como su hermana… y Lucy… ¿Por qué dije eso? Como sea, yo me dedicaba a estirar el cuello en busca de cualquier señal de Lisanna, disimuladamente. Lo cuál para mi sorpresa…

—Lisanna: **"¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué dicen?" **—Era ella. Por todos los cielos, me quedé de piedra. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa cuando estoy frente a ella?

—Yukino: **"Hola Lucy… H-h-hola… N-Natsu…" **—saludó nerviosamente con voz muy débil. Esta pobre chica, siempre tartamudeando, no sé por qué lo hace. Cuando nos habla, a Lucy le saluda normal, pero conmigo es como si le diera repentinamente un ataque de nervios. A lo mejor no está acostumbrada a socializar tanto.

—Lucy: **"¡Hola chicas! Nosotros no hacemos nada, sólo nos íbamos a la casa, ¿no es verdad, Natsu? **—Saludó de igual manera que hace unos momentos, tan entusiasmada.

—Natsu: **"A-así es… Hola Mira, Yukino, L-Lisanna…" **—de acuerdo, me daba demasiado miedo poder hablar con ella. Mira me saludó con una sonrisa, Yukino se coloró por una razón y Lisanna ni le importó y se sentó en la parte de atrás otra vez. Sí, no le importaba. Eso solo me deprimió más.

—Mira: **"De acuerdo, los dejamos que se vayan a casa en paz, nos vemos chicos, ¡cuídense! Je, je, je… ¡Adiós!" **—nos despidió con una humilde sonrisa, con un Loke abatido por el rechazo, Laxus de conductor, una Yukino colorada hasta más no poder y Lisanna desinteresada. Y se alejaron hacia el este, mientras Lucy animada despedía con la mano entusiasmada como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Lucy: **"Bien. ¿Nos vamos, Natsu?" **—me respondió una tierna Lucy tomándome del brazo y bajándola disimuladamente.

—Natsu: **"Oye, Lucy, ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?" **—tenía curiosidad.

—Lucy: **"Porque quiero estar contigo, je…" **—dijo, ahora sí tomando y agarrando fuertemente mi mano.

—Natsu: **"Hmmm… está bien. Te creo. **—O eso pensaba.

—Lucy: **"¡Vamos,**

* * *

** Natsu!, ¡a que no me alcanzas! **—me dijo, irónicamente tirando de mi mano hacia donde la camioneta se había marchado, a uno destino en donde de seguro que seguiría siendo amado por una Lucy animada, quizás gustando un buen programa o una película en la televisión.

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**Lucy—Nee:: Por qué no tienes una computadora? D: que te compren una! X3 jajajaja, no importa me da gusto que lo puedas leer y molestarte en dejar review, y más aún cuando estás en un ciber, gracias! Aprecio mucho eso mi niña! Nos vemos! Un saludo, un abrazo y un beso!**

* * *

**PatashifyDragneel: Qué el trauma de Lucy es tener la mente de una infante, ahora si? XD. Y bueno, odio a Minerva porque es mala e.e… XD. Mi niña, no hay necesidad de insultar DX… :P… y bueno, como dije anteriormente, De qué pareja estoy escribiendo? Nos vemos mi niña!**

* * *

**Girl Master Houndoom****: Jajajaja, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. No entendí. Te gusta o no STAR WARS. Bueno, nos vemos.**

* * *

**Honey Maaka: Amor, ya sabes… perdón, me corren. DX**

* * *

**Azulkg: Perdona, te contesto en PM DX**

* * *

**Fullbuster Me alegra que lo leas.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado,, pero siento no poder despedirme apropiadamente, porque me corren, DDDDX, nos vemos!**

**[D. P. E.]**


	7. ¿Amigos en una noche de juegos?

**Volví! Y hay sorpresas hoy! :3**

* * *

**Disculpen por no haberles correspondido de igual manera que ayer, es una laaaaaaaarga historia que se volverá a repetir hoy. Mi familia quiso ver una película… que de hecho, ya habíamos visto e.e… y me apresuraban DX, siento mucho si sintieron mal por mí… y más porque podría fallarles en el capítulo de hoy… parece que esta vez lo hice medio… BUENO! Es flojo, pero es que es relleno! XD pero del bueno XP, sólo puedo añadir que se tratará un poco más a fondo del caso traumático de Lucy y… ya no les spoileó XD**

**Sorpresa! Nueva sección! 'Curiosidades y datos importantes'! Así es, como su nombre lo dice, casi al final ****—espero que en todos los capítulos— habrá uno, o más datos curiosos de la historia que tengan que ver con la original CONTRA la adaptación. O sea, esta adaptación XD. Hoy! Sólo por oferta de apertura (ni que fuera edificio XD) tendrán el privilegio de tener las cinco que YO considero importantes y… los verán al final por ustedes mismos, no se lo pierdan! XPPP**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos en una noche de juegos?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 2,012. o.O… El fin del mundo!

* * *

Créanlo o no, volvemos a casa caminando por el mismo camino, sólo que esta vez por la noche. Y no, no hay nadie quien nos recoja o pase por nosotros. Los padres de Lucy trabajan por la noche. La señora Heartphilia mantiene su turno por la tarde y la noche y regresa por la madrugada. El señor H. trabaja por la tarde y la noche como jefe de su propia oficina y también regresa por la madrugada. Y en fin, sobre mi padre, ni hablar, sólo aparece y desparece cuando lo desea. Milagrosamente aún no se olvida que tiene un hijo a quien mantener y me deja algo de dinero. Sé que soy muy mojigato con mi padre, pero hasta yo sé que eso es tiempo pasado y nada ni nadie podrá devolvernos a mi madre… eso creo…

Por las noches no me incomoda que Lucy y yo regresemos tomados de las manos, abrazados, del brazo o muy juntos. Nadie nos puede ver, las calles no son tan oscuras que digamos, pero sigue estando muy desiertas, ya que todas las familias permanecen dentro de sus casas. Pero eso no significa que me abochorne tanto. Lucy puede ser muy infantil, cariñosa y afectiva cuando sólo estamos ella y yo solos. Como cuando una parejita de novios se encuentra fuera de visión de sus padres y traman cosas como cariñitos, acaricias y esas cosas. Lucy es igual… pero… mejor se los dejo a ustedes que vea esta noche, se sorprenderán sin duda alguna de cómo podría llegar a ser, sin el ojo vigilante de sus padres.

El 'corto' recorrido de ocho cuadras por fin había terminado, aunque nos demoramos demasiado había un lado bueno de ser sólo hoy. Y esa razón es, ¡que es viernes! Mañana no hay escuela, no hay tarea, día libre, sin preocupaciones, etcétera. Disfruto junto con Lucy todos los fines de semana como cualquier otra persona. Sin duda no tener descanso es pecado. Podremos dormirnos muy tarde hoy gustando de la televisión y despertarnos mañana a la hora que deseemos. Mañana podríamos disfrutar de la alberca, o ir a la plaza, al parque, jugar en el patio, podemos hacer lo que sea, el fin de semana no tiene límites.

—Lucy: **"Oye, Natsu. ¿Tienes hambre?" **—preguntó risueña, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta de la casa, encontrando dentro de su bolso las llaves para poder entrar.

La casa de ambos, como los del resto de la colonia, son casas octogonales de dos pisos, ni me pregunten por qué, así las diseño el arquitecto y no estoy estudiando arquitectura. Pero debo ser sincero, no tiene muy mala pinta para hacer buenas casas, son grandes, espectaculares, y con increíbles fachadas. Pero dejemos la casa en paz, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso después. Ahora sólo vamos a comer.

—Natsu: **"Un poco. ¿Y tú?" **—dije, respondiendo a su tono infantil que obviamente había cambiado.

Así es señoras y señores, así comienza una larga noche de '¿Amigos en una noche de juegos?'

No se sientan mal, o me pondré a llorar. A veces sí lo hago, cuando Lucy se sube encima de mí y me aplasta hasta sacarme la última gota de dolor. No piensen mal, obviamente me refiero a esa parte circunstancial de la noche en donde todo pasa de animado a algo más espontáneo. Y me refiero a cuando Lucy se pone tan cariñosamente y se lanza contra mí. Si los muebles hablarán, se quejarían todos los días.

—Lucy: **"Sí, veamos qué fue lo que mamá cocino hoy…" **—replicó con ese tono de hermanos… o a lo mejor algo más.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura extraña de la puerta, la giró y abrió la puerta lentamente, para retirar la llave de su sitio y de nuevo devolverlo a su bolso. La casa se sentía realmente tan solitaria, como sintiendo un extraño vacío en su interior, que hasta se escuchaba como el aire oscilaba por cavidades que por un momento creemos inexistentes. Da esa sensación de escalofríos y terror profundo a lo desconocido, como si alguien o algo te estuviera observando… es muy extraño… creo… creo que ver tantos programas policiacos me ha hecho mucho daño.

—Natsu: **"Oye, Lucy, dame las llaves por si ocurre algo, es mejor tenerlo siempre a la mano, ¿no crees…? Je…" **—se lo pedí, antes de que metiera la mano en el bolso, mi paranoia no se había terminado del todo, realmente sentía que nos estaban observando.

—Lucy: **"¿Hm?, ¿por qué?" **—dudó.

—Natsu: **"Y-ya sabes, por si hay un ladrón, o se incendia la casa, o si tu mamá no tiene llave para entrar…" **(_O si tengo la necesidad de salir a tomar un poco de aire por lo que sucederá esta noche_) —pensé, realmente no sabía lo que podría suceder, a veces son cosas diferentes.

—Lucy: **"¡¿Un ladrón?! ¡¿Dónde?!" **—reaccionó alarmada.

—Natsu: **"¡Era sólo una suposición! No era de verdad. Sabes que no ha habido robos por aquí desde hace mucho." **—añadí.

A veces Lucy podría llegar a ser muy sumisa también. Sólo es cuestión de saber cómo.

—Lucy: **"Hmmm… tienes razón. Toma." **—me entregó las llaves raras de la casa.

Y en fin. El resto es historia. La mamá de Lucy había preparado espagueti, mientras yo me encargaba en subir el bolso de Lucy y ponerme algo cómodo, ella nos servía a ambos y preparaba la sala para comer ahí. Coloqué el bolso en tocador de Lucy y me fui a cambiar a mí casa —así es, cruzando aquel puente como seis a siete metros de distancia de una ventana a otra— y de nueva cuenta me puse la misma playera amarilla de esta mañana y un pantalón corto de tela. Cuando cruce de nuevo el pequeño puente iba descalzo e inmediatamente me fije que necesitaba una limpieza porque tenía demasiado polvo. Levanté mi pie y me fijé que estaba negro y sucio, da igual, ahora me las lavo en el baño de Lucy. Cuando entré por la ventana, no me fijé que ella estaba ahí, cambiándose de ropa.

—Natsu: **"¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Lucy!, ¡¿qué haces?!" **—exclamé sorprendido, precipitándome en colocarme a un lado de la venta, obviamente hacia afuera.

—Lucy: **"Cambiándome, ¿no lo ves?" **—respondió tan inocentemente como siempre.

—Natsu: **"¡P-por eso!, ¡cámbiate en el baño! ¡Que para eso tienes uno! **—caray, siempre hace lo mismo, hace lo que quiere. Todavía que tomo consideración de cambiarme en mi casa… pero como sea.

—Lucy: **"Ya te dije que no me gusta…" **—hizo un puchero.

—Natsu: **"¡Ve!, o… o… o… no duermo contigo hoy…" **—Rayos, no quería decir eso. Pero ya que no hay ninguna alternativa, era mejor sacar la artillería pesada.

—Lucy: **"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué?!" **—gritó, cielos, a veces solo se preocupa por pequeñeces.

—Natsu: **"¡No preguntes y ve!, ¡o no respondo!" **—ya no me queda de otra, levantar la voz es más que una opción con ella. Rayos, siento la sangre subirme hasta la cabeza.

—Lucy: **"Mooo… Está bien…" **—escuché como se encerraba en el baño… o eso creo.

Una vez con una Lucy fuera del camino, me adentré al cuarto y avise a Lucy de esperarla en la sala, ella me dijo que en un momento bajaba, mientras salía debajo del marco de la puerta —para colmo abierta, ¿qué pasaría si alguien llega a la casa y la sorprende así?, no tiene sentido moral, ya me di cuenta—. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala en donde la televisión se hallaba encendida, en la mesita dos vasos con bebida de naranja y en el sofá se encontraba… solo un plato de espagueti… no me extraña, siempre hace lo mismo cuando estamos solos, ahora bajará con una sutil blusa ligera —casi transparente—, y un mini pantalón corto… no me pregunten que eso o no existe, porque como yo lo veo tal parece que sí.

—Lucy: **"¡Natsuuu…! ¡Ya estoy lista!, mooo… ¿ya comenzaste sin mí?" **—Bajó por las escalares dando saltos como si no temiera caerse, que usaba efectivamente lo que había dicho. Y se acercó a mí en el sofá para sentarse (o mejor dicho arrojarse) a mí lado derecho.

Usaba una blusa de tirantes muy ligera de color blanca, un pantalón corto, —¿ hace falta decir cuánto?—, de algodón color rosa, tenía suelto el cabello, y usaba un par de pantuflas rosadas.

—Natsu: **"No. Pero el programa sí." **—respondí, era un programa policiaco que nos encantaba a Lucy y a mí, más que nada a mí. Lucy sólo lo veía por mí, aunque se aburriera le bastaba con estar a mi lado. A veces yo también hago lo mismo con ella, cuando desea ir a ver una película al cine, o pasan una película en la televisión, o solo un programa que no me gusta, me quedo con ella viéndola… la programación, ¡no a Lucy! Existen circunstancias en la cual hacemos cosas que el otro no desea, pero lo hacemos más por estar juntos él uno al otro. Para mí, eso es mi amistad con ella. Y siempre se lo agradezco.

—Lucy: **"¿Cuál es el episodio de hoy?"** —preguntó, noté su tono de no estar del todo interesado, pero bueno, agradezco su interés.

—Natsu: **"No sé. A lo mejor sea un nuevo episodio." **—dije entretenido, mientras me metía a la boca espagueti con la ayuda de un tenedor.

—Lucy: **"Mooo… déjame algo, ¿no?" **—hizo un puchero.

—Natsu: **"Este es mi plato" **—Intenté persuadirla para no tener que comer los dos 'juntos'.

—Lucy: **"Pero yo lo serví para los dooos…" **—se hacía la difícil, estaba a punto de sacar su mejor movimiento… su voz chillona y carita de perrito triste.

—Natsu: **"¿Y?" **—repliqué irónicamente.

—Lucy: **"Quiero comer contigooooo…" **—ahhh… ere difícil persuadirla, pero no imposible.

—Natsu: **"No" **—negué.

—Lucy: **"Natsuuu…"**

—Natsu: **"No…"**

—Lucy: **"Natsuuuuuu…" **—carita de perrito triste… significa que si de aquí le sigo… no habrá marcha atrás… desgraciadamente.

Lucy es como una niña pequeña, ella llorará por lo que desea, sin importar cómo. Aún recuerdo cómo era hace un par de años. Muy llorona, infantil, bromista, intranquila, sin preocupaciones. Pero… algo en ella ha cambiado, tal parece que su mente y cuerpo están dejando el trauma. Y está dando otro pasó… la madurez. A lo mejor… a lo mejor algún día Lucy se 'cure' de su trauma. El doctor afirmó el hecho de que algún día podría llegar a superarlo, con el tiempo y sin obligarle ayudaría. Pero eso sí, no debería de sufrir parte de interacciones las cuales puedan causar un efecto reversible a su mente. Qué quiero decir. Quiero decir que no debe de estar presente a peleas, ni abusos, cualquier cosa que atente a su mente o perciba como acoso o conflicto. Es por eso que sus padres le tratan tan bien, nunca la castigan, ni le reprenden —cuando sea necesario— y entre todo eso, también me incluyo, es por eso que intento cómo sea para no hacerla llorar, ya que de lo contrario podría recuperar esos recuerdos de aquel momento que comenzó todo… y quedarse como una infante para siempre.

—Natsu: **"Tsk… está bien… toma…" **—elevé el plato con el espagueti y lo pasé por encima de mi hombro derecho.

—Lucy: **"¡Gracias Natsu!** —se lanzó encima de mí. En mí espalda en realidad, algo que casi me hace tirar el plato de mi mano.

—Natsu: **"¡O-o-oye! ¡Espera, lo vas a tirar! **—reprendí.

—Lucy: **"Lo siento" **—se disculpó sinceramente por su torpe acto, bajando a cabeza apenada en mi hombro derecho, e instintivamente comenzaba a rodearme el torso con sus brazos muy triste por lo que había hecho.

—Natsu: **"(Ahhh…) está bien, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿eh?" **—suspiré resignado, quizás como lo haría un hermano mayor a su hermana menor. Y no como su mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Lucy: **"¡Sí!" **—animadamente como siempre asintió.

Ahhh… qué se podría hacer… era Lucy de quien hablábamos, una chica con cuerpo de 17 años, complexiones de una joven adulta, con 17 años. Pero, con la mente de una niña pequeña risueña… y la piel como la de un bebé…

…

Muy bien… eso se me fue…

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Perdóname mi amor, te lo voy a compensar :3, abacho becho mi vida X3**

**Ah! Y Natsu es sólo de Lucy! XP**

**Te quiero mucho amor! X3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: No te preocupes, algún día niña… algún día… e.e…**

**Me alegra que te gustará, de todos, tu eres la mejor da su opinón y eso me fascina de verdad, me encanta leer tus comentarios y decir, 'lo hice bien' XD, gracias :D, un saludo!**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: No te burles e.e… eso duele DX… pero bueno, muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias de dejarme un review, te lo agradezco X3, un saludo… y un consejo, será mejor que comiences a dormir temprano o… será difícil dejarlo DX… te lo digo por experiencia u.u… además… qué tanto haces? XD, nos vemos! :3**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Por qué?! D: IT es genial *¬*… Es mi infancia! Esta es por muchas cosas que adoro el género del terror *O*… XD**

**Este… Leí tu primer capítulo del que actualizaste, sí tú te traumaste con IT, yo me traume con el tuyo DX… casi me haces llorar como niño chiquito, al igual que lloré cuando murió Nagisa… NAGISA! TTTTTTTTwTTTTTTTT… pero después me confundí e.e… XD, después continuo leyéndola :3, buena ortografía y redacción ;)**

**Nota: ayúdame un poquito, no estudio esa carrera, dime que ves, por favor. Sí aceptas, mándamelo en PM :3… gracias!**

* * *

—**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: Lo sé, supongo que deberías de sentir pena por mí DX… XP**

**Y lo sé, Yukino es *¬*… Es mía! Muajajajaja XD**

**Gracias por leer, me encantó tu comentario :3**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: No lo eres niña, solo eres un poco distraída, así como yo X3… lo somos! XD jajajaja, no hay problema, hoy hasta comprobé que era un idiota e.e… pero da igual, cosas mías ****… un saludo! Y gracias por comentar :3**

* * *

—**Mikoblue: De nada, es porque lo eres, me encanta tu historia de 'vuélveme a querer' .… pero… aún odio a ese sujeto e.e… TOMEN POR SEGURO, QUIEN QUIERA QUE LO VEA, QUE JAMÁS, JAMÁS, ¡JAMÁS! PONDRÉ A EL IMBÉCIL DE SITING AQUÍ… JAMÁS… lo odio, a él y los de blue pegasus e.e… pero ya no temo mucho, ayer comprobé que a lo mejor terminen como el maestro Bob XD jajajaja… un saludo! :3**

* * *

—**Cristi Sora Dragneel: Jajajajá, amiga, creo que te hace falta ver un poco más la historia y crear suposiciones más adelante… pero como dije hace un tiempo, esto es para que echen a volar su imaginación :3… un saludo!**

* * *

—**X10go: Por qué otro amigo? Si apenes y Lisanna se fija en él, Lucy solo lo quiero como amigo y Yukino… Yukino es mía XD…**

**Naaa… ya ha tenido tantas mujeres por sus brazos, no creo que le haga daño solo no tener una… XD**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Jajajajá, no les quiero spoilar, pero tiene que ver mucho su carrera en su futuro ;), y la de la historia :D**

**Amiga! Tu sí eres de las mías .… jajajaja, por STAR WARS comencé a crear historias :3… Pero mi corazón si partió en un millón de pedazos por lo de Disney DX, ya que, a lo mejor no sea tan malo u.u, un saludo!**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: ¡Eh! Volviste! *Sonríe como maniaco* muy bien, me pase de sonrisa XD, me alegra verte de nuevo! Espero no sea tarde para que lo veas, y me da mucho gusto que me sigas leyendo, estoy agradecido contigo :3, un saludo!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias, de verdad, por sus buenos deseos y por preocuparse por mí, me hace feliz. Y sí, ya me siento mejor, mucho mejor, con pequeños asuntos aún sin resolver, pero se resolverán XD. Muchas gracias de verdad, a una y cada una de ustedes, y para ellos también XD.**

**Parece que sí les gustó el capítulo anterior, lástima que a lo mejor este no tanto, porque es relleno XD, en realidad, toda la historia es relleno, LA ORIGINAL… y hablando de eso… le debo algo!**

* * *

**Nueva sección!**

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

**Los primeros 5 por apertura promocional:**

* * *

**1°. En la historia original, Natsu es un inadaptado social, con algo de sobrepeso. Aquí también se supone que Natsu lo sea, pero lo es un poco, solo que nunca lo he dicho, lo pasé de alto y se me olvidó XD.**

**2°. En la historia original, el padre de Lucy no es antipático, ni malo, es igual de infantil y animado que su esposa y su hija. Se supone que la personaje que hace Lucy nunca sufrió un trauma, sino, que es hereditario de parte de ambos padres por ser tan felices, armoniosos, simpáticos, buenas personas, etcétera. Y Lucy no es más que una humilde chica mimada hijita de mami y papi :3**

**3°. En la historia original, los padres de Natsu, NUNCA aparecen, se hablan de ellos muy poco, ni se mencionan en sí. Aquí ya van varias veces en que aparece, sólo por que destaca en la situación conflictiva maternal de Natsu.**

**4°. En la historia original, Lucy tiene hermanos. Y gemelos XD, que siempre hacen de la vida imposible a este par de tontos X3. Pero con el tiempo fui retirando, porque no me gustó mucho la idea.**

**5°. En la historia original, no contiene muchos personajes, pero hago lo como pueda para adaptarlo. Se supone que solo trata de ellos dos, sin nada en especial en realidad, una tarde, noche, o mañana tan juntos que parecen amante… o algo más XP. Y la historia no tiene ninguna trama… solo son situaciones que hace encender ese morbo dentro de uno por tanto erotismo XD… lo sé, soy un pervertido e.e… XP**

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, si no quieren más datos curiosos, avíseme! Yyyy… nos vemos! A lo mejor mañana, nada es seguro, y creo que comenzaré en actualizar ahora un poco más tarde D:  
Ya saben o supongan que pueda ser XP… y… EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO… A LA CAMA!**

**Qué sucederá? XD, cuídense!, y que tengan un buen día!**

**Y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias amenazas de muerte… etcétera, comentarios!**

**Por cierto, soy yo el único que ya se fijo en que casi son 50 review? o.O?**

Próximo capítulo fiesta! XD

**[D. P. E.]**


	8. ¿Amigos en la cama?

**Buen día…! Hoy no hay pensamiento ._.**

* * *

**Sí, perdonen el rellenazo de ayer e.e… pero me temo que hoy lo hay también u.u, es que así es la historia e.e… todo es relleno, como dije antes, esta historia no tenía una trama general ni central, solo era situaciones en donde se observan a los personajes que interpretan Lucy y Nastu en su intimidad X3… Sí, lo sé, soy bien pervertido. Pero quién rayos no lo es? XP**

**Da igual, esta vez el episodio es algo corto, quizás más corto que algunas de las anteriores, excepto el primero XD.**

**No fue largo porque hoy tuve algunos asuntos que hacer y todo eso, no les quiero aburrir, cofprocesocofdecofreinscripc ióncof, XP. Bueno, a lo mejor mañana pueda algo divertido, pero como digo, es relleno ._.**

**Un saludo! Y al parecer todos esperaban este capítulo, pero lastima, lo he decepcionado XD**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos en la cama?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,335.

* * *

—Lucy: **"Más N-Natsu… (¡Ahhh…!)" **—exigió mi hermosa amiga rubia, dejando escapar un delirante gemido, impidiéndome que escapara, que hasta para mi pareció… ¿excitante? No me vean a mí, todos los hombres tenemos ese noción todo el tiempo.

—Natsu: **"N-no, L-Lucy, ya es hora de… (¡Ahhh…!) Dormir…" **—dije realmente agotado por todo la noche que hice de esfuerzo. Que hasta dejé yo mismo escapar un gemido. Ahí ustedes sí esto les parece pervertido o no.

—Lucy: **"Pero, Natsu, apenas son las doce… (¡Ah…!)" **—insistió neciamente, tirando de mí.

Como digo, a veces resulta demasiado insistente en lo que quiere, pero no por ser mi amiga haga de ella una excepción.

—Natsu: **"Hazlo tú si quieres, pero sin mí. Estoy agotado" **—renegué. Liberándome de sus manos, que por un momento creí estar acabado.

—Lucy: **"¿Ehhh…? Pero no es divertido si lo hago yo solitaaa…" **—comenzó con su habitual puchero.

—Natsu: **"Pues no lo hagas y ya. ¿Tan desesperada estás?" **—Ya me estaba molestando, tenía mucho sueño, ¿era mucho pedir una noche de sueño después de una largo día?

—Lucy: **"Ti…" **—ya sacó su vocecilla chillona.

—Natsu: **"Está bien. Pero sólo treinta minutos y ya, ¿de acuerdo?** —era débil, debo admitirlo. No puedo negarle a ella muchas cosas… total es solo media hora y nos vamos a dormir. Santos cielos, me estoy durmiendo.

—Lucy: **"¡Sí!" **—Antes lo había notado, hace mucho tiempo para ser exactos, pero sus ojos brillan cuando obtiene lo que quiere. Desearía estar ese día, en que vea a Lucy tener un hijo o una hija y tener que pasar por lo mismo y decirle, '¿verdad qué es fácil?', no sé sí me reiré o sentiré pena.

—Natsu: **"Rayos, Lucy, necesito encontrarte un novio para que te complazca, je, je, jé" **—bromeé, recostado a lo largo del cómodo sofá, mientras veía que la televisión transmitía los comerciales y observaba a Lucy levantarse de mí lado lentamente, contoneando su cuerpo agotado por el esfuerzo. Había usado mucha fuerza, que a lo mejor acabaría ella dormida primero.

—Lucy: **"¿Eh? Pero yo no quiero un novio. Yo te quiero sólo a ti, tontito… (Muak) **—se lanzó sobre mí sorprendiéndome, rodeándome con sus brazos y arrojándome besitos por todas partes. E impedía como fuera para que se detuviera. Lucy, tan afectiva y cariñosa desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Natsu: **"E-e-está bien, está bien. Bueno, ¿vas a ir por las palomitas o nos vamos a dormir? **—alejé a Lucy y amenacé.

—Lucy: **"Mooo… Ya voy, espérame, ¿sí? (Muak) **—podía sentir como su aliento rosaba mi pecho y subía por cuello, para depositar un sutil beso por mi mentón. Tenerla así encima de mí hacía que tomará medidas más drásticas.

—Natsu: **"S-sí" **(_Piensa en la escuela, piensa en la escuela, piensa en la escuela…_) —sentí como se retiraba de mi cuerpo, deslizando lentamente y con desgano sus manos creando una algo similar a una acaricia sobre mi cuerpo, que pasaba por mi torso y baja casi hasta mis piernas—. (_Piensa en el episodio de hoy, piensa en el episodio de hoy, piensa en el episodio de hoy…_)

Cuando menos lo esperaba, había caído en un sueño profundo. No recuerdo haber soñado nada, algunas veces me pasaba y otras veces solamente destellos fugaces cruzaban por mi mente. En serio me enfurecía no poder recordar nada, algunas veces pienso que recordar ese sueño podría ayudarme en algo para encontrar alguna pista de ese día… pero nada. Sólo me daba cada vez más rabia.

—Lucy: **"¡Nastu Dragneel!" **—me despertó aquella rubia responsable de mis noches de insomnio. Despavoridamente agitando mi cabeza para despertarme. Estaba enojada.

—Natsu: **"¡¿Q-q-q-qué pasó?! ¿Qué pasó? Estoy despierto, estoy despierto…" **—obviamente mentí.

—Lucy: **"Sí, ajá…" **—me miro indiferente. Abrazando con su brazo derecho un gran tazón a rebosar de palomitas y sujetando una pequeña botella de salsa picante. Mucho picante podría hacerme daño muy en la noche.

—Natsu: **"N-no… ¡te lo juro! Sólo estaba descansando los ojos, je, je, je…"**

—Lucy: **"Ajá…" **—notaba su tono de voz, seguía molesta.

Al pasar unos minutos me disculpé con ella, me perdonó si le prometía que no volviera a ocurrir, yo le dije que sí, pero eso no dependía de mí, sino de mis ojos y… con el tiempo lo olvidamos, comenzó el programa que tanto había estado esperando toda la semana y comenzamos a disfrutarlo.

Pero inevitablemente caí como roca. Me levanté —estaba acostado en el sofá— y me fijé que era ya pasada las dos de la madrugada. Rápido por mi mente cruzó la idea de haberme dormido y no cumplir con mi promesa. Entonces sentí en peso encima de mí. Pasé mi vista para examinar que ocurría. Y encontré a una Lucy recostada encima de mí plácidamente dormida. Debía admitirlo, ere realmente hermosa cuando estaba callada, ja, ja, ja, já. Muy bien, lo sé, mal chiste, perdón. Pero sí, era hermosa, linda, bella y única. Para mí, muchas veces me recordaba a la princesa durmiente de aquel cuento, no sé el por qué, sólo lo sé y eso a mí me basta.

Cómo pude traté de levantarme con todo y Lucy. Primero medio la senté en el sofá. Me levanté, arreglé mis ropas que estaban extrañamente desarregladas, —sólo espero que no haya sucedido nada—, me estiré y procedí en tratar de levanta a esa bella durmiente. Pero sin resultados. De acuerdo, toca llevarla hasta su cuarto.

—Natsu: **"Lucy… Lucy… vamos, vamos a la cama…" **—susurré por lo bajo. Que extraño, si estábamos solos, no hubiera hecho daño haber gritado. Pero en fin, al final presentó síntomas de estar despertando.

—Lucy: **"¿Natsu…? **—habló vagamente.

—Natsu: **"Sí, soy yo"**

—Lucy: **"(Mmm…) Cárgame…" **—se estiró como pudo. Y extendió ambos brazos en señal de que la cargue.

—Natsu: **"(Ahhh…) Está bien…" **—no había opción, era esto o dejarla. ¿Y sí la dejaba?, el padre de Lucy no pararía de decirme cosas.

Tiré de ambos delicados brazos y cómo pude la cargué de princesa. Lo difícil no fue la caminata, sino la subida. Trece infernales escalones, cargando mi ya pesado cuerpo, más la de Lucy. Crucé bajo el marco de la puerta y antes de recostarla, la llevé al baño a que se cepillara y lavara la cara. Yo la imité. Después salí solo del baño, pero sentía que algo se me había olvidado, volví la mirada al baño, Lucy se hallaba ahí parada con los ojos cerrados, 'viéndome' frente a frente, cómo esperando algo

—Natsu: **"¿Te vas a dormir ahí parada dentro del baño? **—repliqué agotado. Ella extendió de nueva cuenta sus brazos, ya se imaginarán lo que deseaba. Era todo un caso.

Esta vez no la cargué de princesa, sino de 'caballito'. Se recostó sobre mi espalda mientras la sujetaba de las piernas y se aferraba a mí como pudo con un abrazo alrededor de mi torso.

La recosté en la cama y me senté un rato a un lado de ella. Me había agotado. Sentí por un momento que alguien tiraba de mi playera. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, pues de ver a una Lucy somnolienta pidiendo que la acompañara a dormir junto con ella. Me recosté a su lado boca arriba. Y sentía como poco a poco se acomodaba, lentamente se movía hacia mí, pasando primero su mano sobre mi pecho deslizándola como una serpiente hasta rodear mi cuello y colocado su cabeza sobre mí pecho, después su pierna y por último el resto de su cuerpo, mientras se acomodaba como si fuese una súper almohada. Como pude alcancé una cobija y nos cubrí a ambos. Cuando sentí que mis últimas fuerzas desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escuché algo de lo que jamás me hartaría en toda mi vida… la voz adormilada de Lucy deseándome las buenas noches.

—Lucy: **"Buenas noches… Natsu…" **—susurró frotando su rostro en mi pecho.

Me alegra haber oído esas dulces y magnificas palabras que me hacía sentir como en casa… de la única persona que podría considerar como mi familia… mucho antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño.

—Natsu: **"Buenas noches… Lucy…"**

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Muchas gracias amor, lo sé. Y todo es gracias a ti :3… gracias! Abacho becho bebé X3**

**Y adoro más tu carita de perrito . y más cuando consumes más bombones! *¬***

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: Bueno, aquí lo tienes mi niña, espero que te hay gustado! Un saludo! Y hasta pronto!**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Está bien, sólo por ti voy a bajarle un poco esa mente de niña mimada :3… pero será muy difícil X3 jajajaja**

**Mírala e.e, ya va hora de que llame a tus padres no? Quieres que te castigue? XD. Cómo le haces para levantarte?! O.O**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz. Y más con tu colaboración :3 y espero que se pueda mantener así por un tiempo más, a lo mejor :D**

**Con lo que dijo Natsu… Se-cre-to X3… jajajaja, todo a su tiempo mi niña, todo a su tiempo, hay que gozarlo!**

**Y con lo de la historia original… tienes raón con que esta es mejor, pero porque la original no es más que puro relleno e.e… y solo lo disfrutas de una manera… lasciva XD. Además, solo existe en mi imaginación XP**

**Como sea, muchas gracias de nuevo por tus review, espero seguir viéndolos por aquí, tu apoyo y entusiasmo me da esa razón de continuar :3… gracias!**

**Y en cuanto a lo de ser escritor… PUES OBVIO! NO? XD, JAJAJA, nunca se me quitará de la cabeza la idea de ser escritor, aún debo pensar que hacer con mi historia original porque… es un gran caos! DX… pero bueno, ya veré que hacerle XP, un saludo niña! Nos vemos! .**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Jajajaja, perdona por la risa, pero me rio de todo XP, una pregunta, por qué rayos te hicieron ver la película y leer el libro? Y quién? e.e… le mato? XD e.e… eres rockera y tienes miedo a un simple payasito? Nada, olvídalo. Eso nos deja a… no es mi culpa, tú ya eras pervertida antes de venir aquí, así que no me culpes XP. Sabes? Debería de colocar una declaración más, como…**

**ADVERTENCIA: El Autor no se hace cargo si te conviertes en un o una pervertid .**

**XD**

**Nos vemos niña! Un saludo!**

**Nota: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, realmente te lo agradezco, me será muy útil cuando lleguemos al día domingo en la historia XP**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: O.O no sabía que fueras… nooo… O Sí?! O.O… XD jajajaja, está bien, espero te haya encantado.**

**Muchas gracias, a mí también me encanta tus fic's, es más, leí tu actualización antes de saber que me había dejado un review XP… me encantó! Yo quiero una familia así! *¬*… X3**

**Nos vemos! Un saludo mi niña! Beso abrazo :3**

* * *

—**Cristi Sora Dragneel: Don´t worry, i don´t speak spanish X3**

**XD y sin usar Google traslate! O.O… soy un todo un estadounidense XD, bueno, aquí la actualización, espero hay sido de tu agrado :3… si no fuera por ti, no alcanzo casi los 60 review X3… XP gracias! Saludos!**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Con Marvel… ni tanto, no era mucho de leer comics… gace mucho XP, pero sí, poco a poco me fui decepcionando, solo espero que no la… eso! XD, no soy de insultar :3…**

**Y bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo que 'ansiadamente' esperaste X3**

**Sí, yo también oí eso, adiós! Me voy a lado oscuro! XD, y así, descubren que me encanta el pollo frito XD**

**Nos vemos! Un saludo!**

**Bueno, como dije ayer:**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA Y UNO DE USTEDES POR TOMARSE LAS MOLESTIAS Y QUE SÓLO POR ESO ESTE FIC A LLEGADO A SUS MÁS DE 50 REVIEW Y VA POR SUS 60 GRACIAS! Y POR COMPENSACIÓN, LES TRAIGO OTROS CINCO DATOS IMPORTANTES! **

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

* * *

**6°. Siempre pensé en crear un universo único como lo es STAR WARS (*¬*), en donde todas las historias que creara, fuesen y estuvieran vinculadas. Y lo estoy haciendo! .. sin embargo, siempre quise hacer uno que este fuera de este universo y pensé en esta historia. Pero tarde o temprano, la envolví dentro de mismo universo. Así que en fin, forma parte también. En todo caso, no se llamaría solo '¿Amigos?', sino, 'El universo del Infinity; Infinytum. ¿Amigos?'**

**7°. No es de extrañar que en esta serie aparezcan no solo personajes del universo del Fairy Tail, sino también del mío.**

**8°. Comencé a pensar que podría hacer de esta historia una novela, obviamente con sus respectivas secuelas… cinco en total O.O…**

**9°. Los nombres de las secuelas serían: **

'**¿Amigos?'**

'**¿Amigonovios?'**

'**¿Novios?'**

'**¿Enemigos?'**

'**¿Casados?'**

**10°. Los personajes que interpretan Natsu y Lucy, ya han dado su primer 'beso' O.O (Y en varias ocasiones XD, si no se han dado cuenta es porque son muy distraídos XD)**

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los review, como dije, si no fuero por ustedes este milagro no su hubiera cumplido XD. Bueno.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en el próximo capítulo hay más curiosidades X3…**

**Nos vemos! Mañana a lo mejor sea más largo que este! Saludos.**

**[D. P. E.]**


	9. ¿Amigos de juegos?

**Lo sé, no hay perdón, para este vago perdedor DX**

* * *

**Perdónenme por no haber subido ayer, pero hubo un conflicto con cierto programa que no pude arreglar jamás… y eso me molestó ¬_¬##...**

**Da igual, no fue culpa de ustedes, le dije a mi novia que lo actualizaría sin que ella lo revisara, pero ella me dijo que mejor lo subiera hoy… no puedo negarme a algo que ella quiera… algunas veces XD.**

**Así que hoy me tomé mi tiempo y al final… PUDE TENER LA NOVELA VISUAL DE CLANNAD *O*… jajajaja, que bien… capaz hubiera terminado en la cárcel tras matar a alguien por no haber podido obtenerlo -_-… XD**

**En din, estoy feliz por eso, y por muchas cosas más hoy. Y espero que ustedes también lo estén n_n**

**Ahora sí, a leer:**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos de juegos?**

**[D. P. E.]**

Palabras: 1,582.

* * *

Cuando sentí que los rayos del Sol se filtraban por la ventana —que siempre estaba abierta—, mis párpados reaccionaron ante el impulso de abrirse. Y lo primero que mis ojos pudieron visualizar —aunque en corto tiempo— fue el rostro pacífico de Lucy plácidamente dormida sobre mi pecho. Los rayos me molestaban y crispaban los ojos, y mi cuerpo perezoso deseaba más que nada en el mundo quedarse en cama. Por ningún motivo sentía mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente entumecido por el cansancio, ni siquiera sabía que acariciaba con ayuda de mi mano izquierda la cabellera de oro de mi mejor amiga, sólo sentía mi mente divagar por el poco sueño que me restaba, mis párpados a cambio de nada deseaban cerrarse y mi subconsciente replicaba constantemente la idea de volverme a dormir. No me importaba nada en aquel momento, sólo observaba como mis ojos me ofrecían una vista turbia del cuarto de Lucy, al frente la puerta entre abierta, a la derecha, la mesita con una lámpara de noche; a la izquierda, el tocador de Lucy y la puerta del baño.

Poco a poco mis párpados abandonaron la idea de dormirse otra vez. Ahora era amo y señor de mis párpados, podía mantenerlos abiertos cuanto tiempo desee, mientras poco a poco recuperaba lo que restaba del control de mi cuerpo y por fin sentía la sedosa cabellera fina de Lucy entre mi mano y ella con simples suspiros me decía que le encantaba cómo lo hacía. A veces jugaba con ellos entre mis dedos, otras, solo pasaba mi mano desde su cabeza y la deslizaba hacia abajo cómo peinándola. Otras veces recogía algunos ligeros mechones que cubrían su bello rostro y los retiraba para colocarlos detrás de su oreja, hasta comenzar en acariciar su lóbulo y de nueva cuenta su cabellera. Obviamente, me correspondía con un ligero gemido, suspiro y en algunas raras ocasiones sólo subía y baja su mano por mi pecho acariciándome y moviendo su cabeza en señal de comodidad y confort. Eso ocasionaba que en todo mi cuerpo estuviese expuesto a una descarga eléctrica.

En varias ocasiones, este era el punto en donde me despertaba por completo y hacía lo que fuera para despertar a Lucy. Ella como siempre, me respondía con su cinco o diez minutos más para dormir. Y como el que siempre paga los platos rotos, sólo correspondo. Pero esta vez no. Porque esta vez sólo hizo falta ligeramente levantar su cabeza, posando su vista hasta la mía —aún con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta—, y depositar un ligero beso en su frente, bajo su copete.

Ella entonces comprendió el significado de ese beso y se levantó.

Este era un pequeño truco que aprendí con el tiempo por las malas, sólo la usaba cuando las razones son de gran importancia. En este caso lo era. Porque es sábado, y se debe de disfrutar con todas las ganas.

Ella se retorció entre mi brazo y se recostó a mi lado, contoneando su cuerpo despampanante de forma sensual e hipnótica, que haría incrementar el deseo y el morbo de cualquier hombre, algo como esto volvería loco a un chico, y yo, —aun correspondiendo como su mejor amigo—, no soy la excepción. Eso sólo significaba una cosa… '_sigue intentándolo_', pero yo, más que sólo eso, lo entendía como, _'Sigue, a lo mejor funcione… o a lo mejor no_'. Esto, era todo un reto.

Con mi brazo izquierdo bajo todo su cuerpo, tocó mi turno de retorcerme en mi sitio. Me acomodé de manera que solo esté acostado de mi lado izquierdo, con toda mi atención centrada hacia ella.

A lado mío, siempre parece más pequeña e indefensa. Bueno, en realidad, ella es pequeña e indefensa, pero sólo de mente, porque de físico es toda una joven adulta. Pero mi cuerpo es mucho más grande y maduro con respecto a ella. Parece más una simple chica de quince o dieciséis, mientras yo, ya aparento cerca de los veinte. Mi piel es más rasposa, la de ella es más suave, como la piel de un bebé. Y mis manos son grandes y ásperas, las de ella pequeñas y delicadas. Su rostro débilmente sonrojado y su cuerpo reflejan sensualidad desde donde tú lo veas. Pero yo, sólo demuestro una madurez que no tengo.

Con mi mano libre, acaricie su sedoso cabello como un gato seducido por su deslumbrante brillo. Lentamente bajé mi mano de la parte de arriba de su cabeza hasta su oreja y de pronto me encontré con su blanca mejilla. La acaricié con mi áspera mano y sentí con mi tacto lo suave que podría ser Lucy Heartphilia. No sé por qué lo hacía, algo en mi interior me decía que podría estar ella despierta, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, deseaba con todo mi ser sentir su piel, era difícil explicar la experiencia, era sólo… excitante. Y estaba toda a mi merced. Podía verla inhalar y exhalar delicadamente, una y otra vez, no me molestaba ni hartaba. Lo hacía de una forma sexy dando pequeños suspiros con su rostro dormido —si es que lo estaba— era excitante. Sus pequeños, pero delicados labios rosados me llamaron la atención, me cautivaron, eran carnosos a simple vista, no parecían tener ningún signo de estar partidos, era un par de labios perfectos, sin signos de ser tocados aún por otros. Esto… era un campo lleno de minas. Sumergí me cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro derecho… y suspiré. Ella comenzó a reír en ligeras risas… eso me dio miedo, eso sólo significaba una cosa… ella nunca estaba dormida. Y ya sabía que la estaba viendo y más que nada acariciando. Soy hombre muerto… quizás no del todo. Sutilmente bajé mi mano de su mejilla, hasta su cintura por su brazo izquierdo. Y ataqué.

—Lucy: **"JA, JA, JA, JA, JA… B-B-BASTA… JA, JA, JA… N-N-NATSU… JA, JA, JA, JA…" **—rio como loca a grandes carcajadas por las cosquillas que le hacía, mientras aún permanecía yo sumergido en su hombro. Subía y baja mis manos por sus costillas aleatoriamente. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos suaves impedían que lo haga, pero nada daba resultado, era más fuerte y rápido. Hasta que me detuve y ella dejaba escapar largo y profundos gemidos de placer y alivio—. **"Mooo… Natsu, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?"**

Sacó mi rostro de su hombro y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, para después sumergir su rostro en mi pecho. Yo pasaba mi brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y sutilmente comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, ella mi cabeza.

—Natsu: **"¿Por qué tu eres mala conmigo? **—asenté mi mentón en su cabeza y repliqué. Qué bien olía su cabello. Que además era sedoso y hermoso.

—Lucy: **"Porque quiero, te, je, je, je…" **—levantó la mirada y retiré mi mentón de su cabeza para verla a los ojos y observar como producía su boca aquella típica risilla.

—Natsu: **"Pues sí yo quiero te hago… ¡cosquillas…!" **—comencé repentinamente con mi habitual ataque de cosquillas entre sus costillas.

—Lucy: **"Noooo… ¡Nastuuu…! JA, JA, JA, JA…" **—observé cómo entre mis manos ella se retorcía de risa y placer. En donde cosa de nada comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a mí también.

Cada vez que hacíamos esto, extrañamente me recordaba a los días en que pasábamos en el parque y jugábamos a quien alcanza a quien, algunas veces lo hacíamos por todo el parque, o sólo cerca de nuestras madres. El perdedor, recibía cosquillas del ganador, era tan divertido.

Pero después del suceso que me quitó a mi madre… jamás volvimos al parque.

Eso sólo me dio la idea… de volver y vivir ese momento en donde antes todos éramos muy felices. Nadie se preocupaba de nada. Y veía a Lucy como cualquier hermano veía a su hermana menor. Pero ahora, todo es muy diferente. Yo no soy más que el típico hermano grande, que siempre está detrás de su hermana pequeña. A veces siento que Lucy así será para siempre y que nunca tendrá una vida como la que a lo mejor deseó alguna vez. Si algún día desea hijos o un marido, o una familia que mantener, ¿cómo lo haría? Alguien tendría que ayudarle con los niños, con los quehaceres, el trabajo, los impuestos, etcétera. Pero lo que más me preocupaba no era todo eso, si no, la persona que terminará al lado Lucy algún día. ¿Y si le tocaba a un idiota que sólo se aprovechará de ella?, ¿Sí intenta abusarla?, ¿Sí la deja con hijos y se vuelve madre soltera con ese complejo de niña pequeña?, ¿la maltratara? Yo no estaré con ella siempre… no por desgracia.

—Natsu: **"Lucy… se me ocurrió una idea." **—frené mi ataque y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, abrazándola, (no mal entiendan la situación, por favor).

—Lucy: **"¿Qué cosa?" **—Me imitó, y colocó su mentón en mi pecho, observándome con sus deslumbrantes ojos claros castaños.

—Natsu: **"Ir al parque, ¿no quieres ir?**

—Lucy: **"¡Sí!" **—aceptó entusiasmadamente—. **"Yo quiero, yo quiero" **—Infantilmente respondió. No me hubiera sorprendido que saltara en la cama como niña pequeña, como en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez no, sólo se limitó en abrazarme como si fuese una gran almohada—. **"Te quiero, Natsu. Je."**

Eso me tomó desprevenido, no es que nunca lo oyera de ella, sólo que no me lo esperaba así… y mucho menos en esta situación. ¿Y qué hago en estas situaciones? Sólo digo…

—Natsu: **"Yo también te quiero… Lucy"**

* * *

**¿Review?**

—**PatashifyDragneel: Por qué eres distraída mi niña? No es cierto, solo no ponen un poco más de atención :3… nos vemos! Un saludo! :D**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Gracias mi vida, si no fuera por ti quien sabe que desastre hubiera puesto ayer u.u, viste que sí soy tonto? Solo me pasan con tonterías y mis obsesiones… ni hablar. Gracias amor, abacho becho :3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Te lo voy a decir aquí y ahora… la idea original de la historia es más pornográfica que lemmon -_-… XD es en serio, pero bueno, sí quieres tener una idea, sólo imagina que en cada uno de los capítulos que ya hice… hay más que solo 'cariñitos' XD… es en serio, la mente pervertida de un hombre… no tiene límites. Y te lo dice uno XP**

**Un saludo mi niña! Nos vemos!**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: *Azota regla de manera desafiante como un maestro* Nada mi niña pervertida e.e… XD jajajaja, eso te lo dejo para ti, que para eso hice esto, para que echen a volar su imaginación.**

**Que dicha la tuya, mi despertador… digo, mi mamá nunca me levanta XD hahahaha, bueno, ¿Y a qué hora te levantas?**

**Un saludo mi niña!**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Jajajaja, casi al principio dije que no habría lemmon… quizás XD, jajajaja, bueno… mato a tu novio? Yo nunca le haría eso a mi novia… o sí? *Piensa malévolamente* XD jajajaja, no, no creo, al menos que me haga algo malo, pero bueno, eso no se hace XD. Y sí, es divertido ser pervertido, es la ley de la vida después de todo X3… jajajajaja, XP… nos vemos mi niña! Un saludo!**

* * *

—**Cristi Sora Dragneel: Siiiii claaaaaaaroooo… sobre todo 'inocente'… a quien engañas? e.e… XD jajaja, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo niña XP…**

**Y no eres ninguna forever alone :3 yo sí X3 saludos!**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: Pues no vayas! Quédate aquí conmigo! :3… muy bien no ._.**

**XD, por qué te tienes que ir? Será por mucho tiempo?**

**Bueno, sólo espero que vayas con bien y regreses rápido :3.. un saludo! Y feliz viaje! :3**

**Y no te preocupes por tu historia, si nos haces esperar sólo nos dejas en suspenso X3… un saludo mi niña!**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: ME ENCANTA EL HELADO! YO QUIERO! Cuando llegue me avisas! X3 jajaja,**

**Jajajaja, y bueno, es relleno, pero del bueno dije X3… jajaja, me alegra que te gustara, un saludo!**

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

* * *

**11°. He querido que el personaje que interpreta Layla, llame 'hijo' al personaje de Natsu, porque si bien, parece su hijo X3. Vive, come, duerme en su casa XD.**

* * *

**12°. Esto es importante: Y a lo mejor nadie se percate. En mi universo, existe una especie de cultura con respecto a los besos. Lo cual, es la siguiente:**

**-Besar a una persona en el dorso de la mano significa respeto.**

**-Besar a alguien en la frente significa aprecio.**

**-Besar a alguien en la mejilla DERECHA significa amistad.**

**-Besar a alguien en la mejilla IZQUIERDA significa atracción.**

**-Y besar a alguien los labios significa deseo e intimidad.**

**¿Qué quiero decir?**

**Que en la cultura de mi universo que cree, los besos en las mejillas equivalen a lo mismo que besar en los labios de una persona. Ahí, que tus labios ya sean besados significa impureza. Los mismo que la famosa 'virginidad', pero peor XD. (Aquí la razón de por qué dije que ya se besaron más de una vez estos dos, siempre se dan de besos de atracción X3)**

**Mientras que besar a alguien los labios o en la boca, significa que están casados o que intiman XD**

**Es enserio e.e… cuidado te besas con alguien que no sea tu pareja… infiel XP**

* * *

**En fin, muchas gracias por a ver tomado la molestia de leer, sé que publicaría ayer y todo eso, pero lo siento, soy escritor, cinéfilo, otaku, gamer, friki, cibernauta, lector, (y aunque no lo quiera) estudiante -_-… pero eso lo dejo de lado :3**

**Un saludo! Y bueno, anoche cuando veíamos una película, lo cual ya se hizo costumbre XD, me cree otra historia. A lo mejor lo haga ahora y lo suba al rato, como sea, nos vemos! Un saludo! Y cuídense! 'Nada, es imposible'!**

**[D. P. E.]**


	10. ¿Amigos de desayuno?

**Domingo! Y no quiero que acabe TTwTT**

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, no hace falta repetirlo, no actualice ayer. PERO! Publiqué /,,/ jajajaja, una nueva historia que me si bien, también me encanta la historia, la invente hace ya un tiempo y era algo totalmente diferente a este, porque Natsu y Lucy son enemigos mortales O.O… XD jajaja. Lo que más me gusta son las cosas que hacen para coexistir juntos como un equipo… que no quieren XP**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que en el próximo será… un poco misterioso O.O… cómo? No lo sé XP… aún no sé cómo ._.**

**Como sea! A leer! :3**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sí así lo fuera Natsu y Lucy lo harían como conejos y tendrían mil conejitos! \o.o/… muy bien no XD. Perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos de desayuno?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,657.

* * *

Jugamos un rato más en la cama. Se preguntarán, ¿cómo dos personas pueden jugar en la cama, a hartas horas de la mañana, sin ser amantes? Es muy simple en realidad. Existen momentos en donde juego junto con Lucy en la cama, aplastándola como si fuera una almohada, las tradicionales cosquillas; ella a veces me muerde y yo la 'reprendo'. He de aceptarlo, me encanta verla hacer un puchero. Y más cuando soy yo la razón.

A veces sólo temo sentirme atraído por su físico y no por sus encantos, si en realidad puede que sea eso, no sería muy diferente al resto de los hombres con los que pretendo no compararme nunca. Me encanta siempre terminar acostado con ella abrazada como si fuéramos una pareja de amantes, pero hasta yo sé que eso está más que mal y trato como sea evitarlo. Pero no puedo, sólo terminaría hiriendo a Lucy en el proceso. Terminar acostado de un lado, abrazándola y tomándola de la mano; mientras siento el olor de su cabello sumergiendo mi nariz muy adentro y ella se ríe diciendo que le hago cosquillas. Me fascina. Pero está mal. No quiero terminar por hacerle daño, sería un bastardo como todos.

—Lucy: **"Natsu, ¿qué tienes?" **—me preguntó con voz preocupada. ¿Tanto hacía notar mi preocupación o sólo es Lucy quien se da cuenta de todo mis problemas?

—Natsu: **"Nada, ¿por qué? **—Negué, no deseaba por nada que supiera la verdad que podría o no dolerle.

—Lucy: **"Te siento distraído, ¿seguro qué no te sientes mal, Natsu? **—volvió su mirada y la centro a la mía muy interesada. Colocó su mano encima de mi frente para comprobar si no tenía calentura y nada.

—Natsu: **"En serio, Lucy. Es más, de seguro sólo será el hambre, eso es todo. Mira, ¿lo ves?… bueno, ¿lo sientes? **—tomé de su mano delicadamente y la reposé en mi estómago que burbujeaba como una gaseosa.

—Lucy: **"Mooo… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, Natsu? Si tienes hambre, sólo dilo. Ven, vamos a comer" **—Cómo puedo, me saco a rastras de la cama, estábamos a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la frene de lleno.

—Natsu: **"Este, primero nos lavamos la cara, ¿no?" **—pregunté.

—Lucy: **"Mooo… Está bien" **—resultaba muy linda verla de vez en cuando así.

Lucy distraída era muy especial para el señor y la señora Heartphilia, bueno, alguna vez lo fue para el señor H. sin duda alguna, pero parece que ya no más. Una vez, alguien me dijo que hasta los niños pueden sentir atracción a algunas personas que consideraran especiales para ellos. ¿Y si eso también afectara a Lucy? Me pregunto a quién escogería. ¿Me sentiría mal si no me llegará a escoger a mí? o ¿sólo me molestaría en seguir mi vida?, mi vida solitaria y miserable que siempre he detestado sin ser amado por nadie, nunca.

Bajamos las escaleras a paso apresurado, no me extrañaría que en algún momento nos tropezáramos y cayéramos de boca, sólo para salir heridos y terminar internados en un hospital, eso no me agradaría mucho del todo… sólo el simple hecho de no ir a la escuela, quizás.

Entramos a la cocina, y, nos percatamos de cierta rubia con bata, preparada para ir a 'trabajar y salvar la vida de muchos enfermos', o eso decía siempre Lucy de su madre. Layla Heartphilia pasaba por última vez el trapo húmedo por el plato en el que seguramente debió haber comido. El aroma del huevo frito saturaba todo el sitio como una bomba olorosa. Era un olor nostálgico sin duda alguna, bueno y delicioso. La señora H. se percató de nosotros justo en el momento en que entramos tomados de las manos, no le extraño en lo más mínimo, siempre cuando llegaba, porque lo he visto, entra al cuarto y si estamos descobijados, nos acobija, en el momento en que nos deposita un sutil y tierno beso en la frente. No hay cosa que Layla Heartphilia no haya visto que hagamos nosotros.

—Layla: **"¡Buenos días!" **—exclamó la señora H. como siempre, tan animada y acompañada de esa gran sonrisa que me llenaba la cabeza de tantas memorias.

—Lucy: **"¡Buenos días, mamá!" **—de la misma forma, pero más aniñada, Lucy imitó a su querida madre.

—Natsu: **"Buenos días" **—imité, pero con voz más cansada, que las dos notaron y me miraron a la vez.

—Layla: **"Vaya, alguien parece aún dormido, ji, ji, ji" **—la risilla infantil de la H. no se compara a la de Lucy.

—Lucy: **"No, mamá, es sólo que tiene hambre, te, je, je, je" **—esa es la única risilla que me encantaba.

Lucy, además de comer los huevos, preparó salchichas para mi desayuno, adivinaron. Pero a lo mejor lo hizo pensando por tener hambre, suelo ser muy egoísta en algunas ocasiones, y no me importa. Porque yo sé, que no soy el único que lo es.

La señora H. anotaba en un pedazo de papel las cosas que necesitaba por comprar para a completar la alacena. Y la rubia de ojos castaños, llegó tan rápido que para mí pareció estar volando. En una mano, un sartén con salchichas fritas y en la otra una espátula metálica. Se acercó a mí y de inmediato comenzó a servirme una buena porción de salchichas cortadas en pedazos pequeños, tanto que parecían demasiados. En otro plato sirvió una pequeña cantidad para ella y regresó de donde vino, para dejar la sartén y la espátula en la lavaplatos. Lucy retiró la silla de la mesa, y se sentó cerca de mí, tanto, que nuestros codos prácticamente chocaban, aún teniendo una mesa como de dos metros de largo para usar, escogía estar muy juntos. La señora H. terminó de anotar lo que le hacía falta y lo metió dentro del bolsillo de su bata, a lo mejor asegura se le acordará cuando lo vea, sacándolo innumerables veces de aquel sitio. Con pasos ligeros, comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros, se acercó y se despidió.

—Layla: **"Bueno, ya me voy chicos. Beso, amor, (muak). Beso Natsu, (muak)," **—depositó un beso en la frente a cada uno, de manera tan maternal que la había casi olvidado.

—Lucy: **"Nos vemos mamá, cuídate mucho" **—se levantó y depositó de igual manera un beso, pero en su mejilla derecha. Y después se sentó, chocando codo con codo.

Layla agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y me miró a mí con una igual, diciéndome que era mi turno, de loco lo hago, no es mi madre, ni nada por el estilo.

—Layla: **"Natsu, ¿y mi beso?" **—me miró de forma divertida y traviesa, en serio deseaba con todo su alma que lo hiciera. Lástima, porque no lo haré… o eso creía, porque comenzó a verme con esos ojos acusadores suyos y fue inevitable. Me levanté y la besé en la mejilla derecha—. **"Bien, ahora me voy. Y recuerden, no le abran la puerta a nadie, ¿sí? Nos vemos chicos, cuídense. Je." **—cruzó la puerta que conducía de la cocina a la sala y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Apunto de sentarme y por fin acomodarme, juraba haber creído que ya me había librado de un peso de encima. Pero no fue así, porque una Lucy, con un par de trocitos de salchichas en su tenedor, los posicionó cerca de mi boca y replicó:

—Lucy: **"Natsu, di ahhh…" **—con esa vocecilla tan infantil, que no yo me pude resistir.

Se veía tan linda, actuando como siempre una niña. No me importa cómo sea conmigo, me encanta que lo haga. Aunque siento vergüenza algunas veces, poco a poco siento que esa vergüenza se desvanece en la nada. Abrí mi boca cuando ella me lo pidió y di un relajado, pero bochornoso, '_ahhh…_'; para que después ella metiera a mi boca, el cubierto con trozos de salchicha y me las comiera. Con un (ñam, ñam, ñam,) me las saboreé y tragué. Nada fuera de este mundo, pero bueno, aun así, eran deliciosas. Y más si es de aquella forma. Me sentí tan bien que no me fijé de la sonrisa tonta que hacía, hasta que Lucy me preguntó por qué sonreía. Me sentí tan estúpido en aquel momento. Estúpido y bien conmigo mismo. Me devolvió la sonrisa y yo reía con ella. Que tonto, nos reíamos por una tontería, pero me así muy feliz hacerlo con ella.

No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero Lucy recordó la idea de salir e ir al parque hoy, se levantó y atravesó la ventana que existe de la cocina en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Y gritó:

—Lucy: **"¡Mamá, mamá, Natsu y yo queremos ir al parque! ¿Podemos? Por favor, por favor, por favooor, ¿sí?"** —actuó de manera que una niña mimada e infantil haría.

Layla Heartphilia le miró perpleja. Y después volvió en sí misma procesado aquella bochornosa petición.

—Layla: **"¿Al parque dices? (Hmmm…) **—lo dudó un segundo y continuó—. **"Está bien, pero se cuidan y regresen antes de que anochezca, ¿sí? **—cuánta confianza puede tener en su hija, como para decir algo como eso.

—Lucy: **"¡Gracias, mamá! Y no te preocupes, Natsu me cuidará mucho, ¿no es verdad, Natsu? Je" **—volvió su mirada de su madre a la mía y me sonrió.

—Natsu: **"Este… s-sí, no se preocupe señora Heartphilia, yo cuidaré de Lucy. Se lo prometo" **—vaya, es la primera vez que digo algo como eso… sonó raro. Muy raro.

—Layla: **"Está bien, chicos, cuídense. Y no se queden ahí solo y haciendo cositas, ji, ji, ji, ji…" **—después de decir eso último, desapareció por la puerta dejándome algo incómodo de verdad. Juraría incluso ver a Lucy algo sonrojada, pero a lo más seguro es que fuese mi vista nada más.

Y así, acabamos el desayuno, Lucy subió a su habitación a arreglarse; mientras yo espera consciente de lo último que dijo la señora H. que para ser sincero, me dejo medio consternado… y confundido…

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Me gusta mimarla mucho, ¿y qué? X3**

**Sólo por ti, continué esta historia XD jajajaja, ay amor, abusas mucho de mi DX… XP**

**Sí mi amor, pero si no fuera por ti, no podría actualizar y aprender un poco de ortografía :3… por eso te quiero mucho amor X3**

**Abahco becho amor!**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: Bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este, olo quemaré DX… XD jajajaja, un saludo mi niña!**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Mente poco pervetida? Qué clase de mentirilla es esa? e.e… XD jajajaja.**

**Sí, préstamela X3… la mía no hace gran cosa :P**

**Por eso hice esta historia, para que hagan con ella lo que quieran :3… un saludo mi niña! Y nos vemos!**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: Tú estás loca e.e… primero dices que soy malo y después que te hago feliz… masoquista? XD**

**Vas a tener una nueva hermanita?! O.O… me la regalas?! Yo quiero una .… nunca tuve una hermanita y siempre quise una u.u… pero bueno, espero que tu viaje resulte bien :3… y nos vemos mi niña! un saludo!**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Bueno… a ti debo agradecerte varias cosas y no creo que entre todo aquí XD. Primero qué nada, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de aquella otra historia, la cual trabajo aún con el capítulo, pero que ya la tengo bien formulada, ólo es cuestión de transcribirla.**

**Segundo, de nuevo, agradecerte por tus review que me ayudan y motivan a seguir :D**

**Y tercero, Ronald y Hallowd, son la misma persona. Sólo que es su apellido, Ronald e' Hallowd… es un nombre… es lo mismo que decir Natsu e' Dragneel. XD espero que me hayas comprendido, es sólo para aclarar, no regañarte XP**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos! Cuídate mucho, un saludo, y un abrazo desde la parte sur de México! :3**

* * *

—**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: Usarás qué mi niña? la cultura de los besos tienen derechos y son míos e.e… XD naaa, te doy permiso de que lo uses, algún día haré que sean famosos, porque mi idea es crear mi propio universo expandido y tendrá varias referencias culturales iguales que esta :3 sólo úsalo bien! XD**

**Amiga! Tu sí eres de las mías! Gamer! Así se hace! X3… pregunta… te gustó el Age Of Empire III? El Age Of Empire Online? Los has jugado? Dime que sentiste cuando supsite que Ensamble Estudios cerró DX… Por qué te gusta? Juegas otros juegos? Qué tipo de juegos te gusta? Cada cuándo juegas? Hago muchas preguntas? Me detengo? XD**

**Bueno, espero que me contestes. Y un saludo mi niña! :3**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Nada, nada, también no querías dejarme review TwT… XD**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! Yo soy un adolescente! ._./**

**XD**

**Y no entendí lo del heladao oscuro ._.**

**Para mi puede ser varias cosas XD**

**Un saludo mi niña :3**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Pero yo lo dije! Hago esto para que puedan echar a volar su imaginación, en ningún momento dije que no pueden pensar pervertidamente de esta parejita XD jajajaja… a lo mejor… en uno o dos… series más XP**

**Nada! Lo mato e.e… nadie le hace eso a una chica… sin que lo grabe XD… no es cierto, caray, yo no le haría eso a una chica ni en mi sano juicio -_-… a mi novia sí XD**

**Perversión, modo activado cómo en… dos series más XD**

**Nos vemos! Un saludo mi niña!**

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

* * *

**13°. (Sólo porque es mi número favorito, será SÚPER SPOILER)**

**El final de toda la historia, o sea, también la de la serie. Para mí es muy triste u.u… porque es un final muy feliz.**

* * *

**14°. En la historia original, ambos personajes que interpretan Natsu Y Lucy, tiene un 'gag' en donde todo mundo les pregunta: "Y son novios?", en lo que uno de los dos o sencillamente los dos contestan: "No, sólo somos amigos… amigos de la infancia". El personaje de Natsu siempre termina la frase con un abatido suspiro de cansancio, mientras que la personaje de Lucy termina con su particular risilla risueña X3 (Este en lo personal, es mi favorito, hasta yo mismo me rio XD)**

* * *

**En fin, gracias por ver este nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, de lo contrario lo quemo XD.**

**Y gracias a aquellas personas quienes comentaron en mi nueva historia, (que no fueron muchas) pero aun así, me dio muchos ánimos :3, sólo que demorará un tiempo, tengo recién comenzado el capítulo, sólo falta terminarlo, transcribirlo y corregirlo XD**

**Ahora sí, adiós! Nos vemos! Y que tengan una buena semana :3 un saludo, abrazos y besos! Porque hoy ando feliz… gracias a alguien muy especial para mi… verdad Monse? :3… X3 (ella me ayuda a corregir la ortografía :3… es un amor ;D)**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	11. ¿Amigos en el parque?

**Lunes! Y no quiero que acabe DX (no, no es plagio, a mí me plagiaron XD)**

* * *

**Se supone que hoy publicaría mi otra historia… pero naaaa… todos esperaban esta XD siento que esta vez no me quedo bien, pero es porque hacía varias cosas a la vez y e.e… odio hacer varias cosas a la vez DX, como sea, creo que comenzaré a escribir mi propia historia y publicarla en mi Facebook, porque aquí alguien me metió un miedo DX… que como sea, espero sea de su agrado, acabamos de salir de la cama y ya los estoy volviendo a meter de nuevo. Para serles franco, me encantan las escenas en la cama XD**

* * *

**Como sea! A leer! :3**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si no Juvia sería mía y, Gray y Leon quedarían juntos… peleándose por el amor de Juvia eternamente XD. Perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos en el parque?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,657.

* * *

Después de una lucha mental contra la consternación, subía por las escaleras y me sorprendí al ver la puerta de la habitación de Lucy entre abierta, vaya sorpresa. ¿Acaso esta chica jamás aprenderá lo que se llama intimidad? Me da igual, entré de todas formas a la habitación, no es que haya algo en Lucy que aún no vea. Sin parecer pervertido y con todo respeto, hubo una ocasión que casi la veo tal y como ella llegó al mundo. Jamás olvidaré aquel día. Llovió y como era día de escuela, regresábamos como lo es comúnmente, pero con la diferencia de que resultamos mojados tras el transcurso del viaje. Y como siempre, se cambió de ropa en su habitación sin usar el baño, mientras yo desde mi casa ingenuamente me cambiaba… y la vi. Fue prácticamente la primera vez que la vi como un hombre ve a una mujer. Aunque sólo fue un vistazo rápido y fugaz, me quedé atónito por el cuerpo desarrollado de Lucy. No me imagino cómo hubiera reaccionado al verla de frente, ese día sólo la vi de espaldas y, aunque la he visto en traje de baño, tiene una hermosa espalda larga.

Me he salido mucho del tema. El caso es que ya no me sorprende mucho que vea en Lucy, ni cómo. Así que cuando entré, la vi sentada en el taburete de su tocador, pasando su cepillo a lo largo de su sedosa y hermosa cabellera rubia, mientras se observaba de frente al espejo. Y tarareaba una clásica música que de alguna forma se me familiarizaba. Me concentré demasiado en la forma tan rítmica de cómo se cepillaba que me perdí profundamente en sus dorados cabellos. No me di cuenta de cuando se percató de mi presencia, pero me llamó al instante en que me vio parado junto a su puerta.

—Lucy: **"Hola, Natsu, ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¿No te vas a ir a cambiar?" **—torpemente me encontré ahí parado a lado de la puerta, con el brazo derecho apoyado en el marco y mi mejilla derecha en mi brazo.

Qué vergüenza, me quedé ahí observándola como un tonto embobado, como unos de esos tantos chicos ven a Lucy en la escuela, Me llamé un perfecto idiota por eso. Porque yo, quedarme parado como un estúpido pervertido, hipnotizado por la 'belleza' de mi mejor amiga, debería de llamarme a mí mismo un estúpido despreciable. Juraría que hasta un hilillo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de mis labios. De inmediato pasé el dorso de mi mano y lo limpié antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta. Crucé la habitación de Lucy y atravesé la ventana para cruzar el puente y entrar a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

Justo en aquel momento en que me cambiaba, Lucy asomó su cabeza a mi ventana y me avisó de esperarme aquí en mi habitación. No me negué, me daba igual. Después de todo, no es la primera vez ni la última que entra a mi habitación; que es todo un caos por cierto.

Me colocaba una loción cuando fijé mi vista a Lucy quien me observaba atónita y me sentía avergonzado frente a ella, no te ni la más remota idea del por qué. Pero me miraba con esos ojos concentrados en algo en especial y esa sonrisa que hace dejar con deseos de más.

—Natsu: **"Ya, ¿nos vamos?" **—coloqué la loción en lo que parecía ser mi tocador y me acerqué a Lucy.

—Lucy: **"¡Sí, vamos!" **—no lo había notado, pero lo que usaba Lucy sí que le sentaba muy bien.

Usaba una hermosa blusa holgada aguamarina de tirantes, acompañada de un pantalón corto de mezclilla y el look de su cabello ondulado. Realmente hermosa debería de añadir. Dichosos los ojos quien la vea.

Cruzamos el puente y la sala de Lucy para salir, por ningún motivo permitiría salir por mi casa a Lucy, además de ser un pedazo de metal casi en ruinas y desastrosa con lo bien que se ve ella en esas ropa. Y así, a través de su casa es como salimos. El parque se encontraba a sólo dos o tres cuadras. Hace mucho que no vamos que ya hasta se me olvidó. Íbamos caminando con Lucy sujetándome del brazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se pegaba tan cerca que el rechinar de mi camisa de algodón rojo y mis vaqueros perturbaba mis tímpanos. Cruzamos como unas veinte o veinticinco casas aproximadamente hasta poder llegar a nuestro destino. El parque.

No era del todo grande, ni la gran cosa. Pero era suficiente para abastecernos de horas y horas de diversión con sus atracciones, patios y un pequeño kiosco que despachaba comidas y bebidas.

Me fijé que no había muchas gente, sólo un grupito de niños jugando en los juegos de atracciones y sus madres debajo del kiosco cuidándolos a lo lejos. Sugerí a Lucy pasar por los columpios, pasar el rato por así decirlo. El primer turno fue de Lucy, el segundo también, el tercero igual y… los demás también, no me sentía del todo cómodo ahí sentado.

No muy lejos de nosotros, estaba el área para patinadores, ahí se encontraba el mismo grupo de niños jugando a lo que parece ser el clásico '_atrápame si puedes_'. Todos corrían despavoridamente de un niño con playera azul y pantalón de mezclilla, mientras yo empujaba suavemente a Lucy en el columpio replicándome que lo haga más rápido y más rápido, pero mi concentración y ojos se centraron a una figura extraña de un hombre con semblante misterioso, usando una gran gabardina color beige y una capucha que no permitía verle la cara, a lo lejos, más allá de los niños que jugaban, entre un árbol y unos arbustos. Me pareció muy extraño de mi parte, podría casi asociar lo que es un acechador visualizando a su presa. En esta caso era similar, sólo que no sé a qué acechaba.

Me olvidé del extraño 'individuo' podría decirse. Y me limité en seguir jugando con Lucy, quien, por su actitud y forma de actuar al igual que una niña; comenzó a jugar con aquellos niños que hace sólo un momento jugaban a los atrapados por sí solos y ahora jugaban con nosotros. Era yo contra ocho 'pequeños' niños, literalmente. Que al ser pequeños, me aventajaban demasiado a la hora de escaparse de mis escuálidas manos, a excepción de Lucy claro. Ella era a quien atrapaba más de una vez, en varias ocasiones. La atrapaba e intentaba como sea para escabullirse de entre mis manos. La rodeaba con mis brazos, usando las tradicionales cosquillas, replicándome un sin fin de veces mi nombre una y otra vez diciendo que la soltara. Pero no le hacía caso y me limitaba en acercarla más a mi persona, mientras oía como se reía con las cosquillas que les daba. Y los niños llegaban a atacarme por hacerle maldad a mi querida amiga rubia.

Dos niños y una pequeña niña atacaron a mis piernas diciéndome que soltara a Lucy, que era malvado y todo eso; mientras tres niñas y un niño se quedaban a distancia segura gritándome que la dejara una y otra vez. Era tan divertido. Desde que tengo memoria, me encanta jugar con los niños; y a veces pienso que ellos conmigo. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrado.

Cuando el Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y la noche por fin aparecer, Lucy y yo nos sentamos en un árbol dentro una extensa área verde, observando aquel magnífico ocaso. Yo de piernas cruzadas apoyado al tronco, con Lucy sentada a mi lado derecho muy cerca de mí. Sentí como poco a poco, 'disimuladamente' colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras lo acomodaba de manera que sea cómoda y rodeara mi brazo con los suyos. Realmente se sentía tan bien. Era como si Lucy y yo fuésemos los únicos en la tierra en aquel instante, solo ella y yo… con mi cabeza sobre la suya, aspirando ese delicioso aromo de vainilla que me trae loco y sintiendo su suave piel contra la mía. Me hacía demasiado feliz… si no fuera por qué algo aún me molestaba y no me dejaba la mente despejada. Y era aquel individuo que desde que llegamos nos ha estado vigilando.

Durante todo la tarde, lo vi observándonos. A diestra y siniestra. Llegué a tal punto de poder observarle de cerca y me sorprendí al verle que usaba una especie de mascara blanca o a lo mejor plateada; sin ninguna imperfección o rayón, no, estaba totalmente en blanco, como si no deseara expresar absolutamente nada. No se movía, pero para nada. Todo el tiempo que lo vi estaba parado con los brazos a los costados o simplemente hacia el frente. Era extraño… muy extraño. Debía de tramar algo. Y no desea estar ahí cuando lo haga. Así que sugerí a Lucy marcharnos a otro lado o simplemente retirarnos. Ella aceptó gustosa porque ya estaba anocheciendo y claramente no deseaba desobedecer a su madre. Y así fue como nos retiramos y acabó el paseo en el parque en una tarde del sábado. Con una Lucy satisfecha y una ser extraño que nos terminó acechando sin descanso.

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: Síiii! Lo voy a quemar muajajaja XDDD jajaja, no mi niña, algún día lo haré novela y será un gran éxito! XD Saludo mi niña :3**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Y yo te quiero comer a ti .**

**Y bueno, espero que te hay gustado amor, que **

**Por qué te gustó? Exageré? Y perdóname mucho amor, en serio u.u… espero no volverlo hacer**

**Y deja a Monse en paz, yo la quiero :3**

**Abcho becho mi vida X3**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Mente invertida? Jajajaja, XD**

**Jajajaja, claro! Sólo que quiero saber para que quiera a la mamá de Lucy ñ_ñ… niña pervertida, deja al novio! X3**

**Un saludo mi niña! :3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Bueno mi niña, perdona no haber podido actualizar hoy el otro fic u.u… pero bueno, todos quería que actualizara este y así lo hice.**

**Y bueno, como dije al principio, pretendo publicar mi historia original en mi face, por derechos de autor, es sólo por pura precaución.**

**Jajajaja, desde el centro? Que tan al centro? No importa, un saludo! :3**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: No es que no quiera o no pueda, si no que a lo mejor fuese muy… pornográfico… como le dije a Azulkg, toda la historia es pervertida X3… sólo imagínate, cada noche en la cama es una 'aventura' XD**

**Y no, porque no le gusta que la graben XD**

**Pues, un poco de todo de estrategia, plataformas, simuladores, acción, aventura. Los shooters , etc. Aquí te dejo la parte videojuegos de mi perfil en FF:**

**-****Half-Life****: (solo el uno y el dos, porque no corre mi computador para los que le siguen)**

**-****STAR WARS****: Casi cualquier juego… miento, cualquier juego de este me encanta.**

**-****Empire Earth****: Juegazo de estrategia en tiempo real, (solo los dos primeros, más el primero)**

**-Jurassic Park operación génesis: Muy bueno, en realidad. (Se los recomiendo si desean crear su propio parque de dinosaurios, y ver como se comen a sus visitantes XD, es en serio)**

**-****Age Of Empire****: el mejor juego de estrategia en tiempo real de guerra de la historia, no importa cual, las tres entregas son las mejores… (es realmente una lastimas que se separaran los de Emsables Studios, buah, buah, buah)**

**Y, el último pero no menos importante:**

**Tan… tan, tan, taaaaaaaan…**

**-****Halo****: Juego del siglo, no existirán uno mucho mejor, (yo creo), cualquiera es bueno, (y eso que solo he jugado el primero como incontables veces, una y otra vez, y el Reach, solo una vez U.U, pero estoy muy satisfecho :D)**

**Adoro Halo! Y ya jugué el 4! *¬***

**Y gracias por molestarte en leer mi otra historia :3… te lo agradezco**

**Nos vemos! Un saludo mi niña!**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: Masoquista! Eres de las que quiero mucho :3… X3… XP**

**Perdóname, pero aquí hay uno al día siguiente! Pero no aseguro nada para mañana u.u**

**Este Natsu reportándose O_o/**

**Que me vas hacer?! O.O ya actualice :S**

**Besos, abrazos y no creo en la suerte XP**

**Adiós! Mi niña… loca :P… XP**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Por qué te voy a… sí! Te voy a quemar! Si no me dejas review X3**

'**Doña' H. XD sí, es la onda XP… me encataría un beso y que me diera de comer XD**

**Un saludo mi niña :3**

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

**15°. Parte de la historia… en una de las secuelas, el personaje de Natsuescapa de casa… sin Lucy por desgracia u.u. Se hace más independiente. Y en algún momento de la historia se convierte en…**

* * *

**16°. En la historia original, el personaje de Lucy llama al personaje de Natsu con un diminutivo de cariño.**

* * *

**Nueva sección!**

**Se me acaba de ocurrir XD:**

**Y será de…**

* * *

**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**

**Yo pregunto y ustedes responden XD:**

* * *

**1°. ¿Cómo están hoy? XD es enserio :3**

* * *

**2°. ¿Cómo les va la historia? ¿Lenta? O ¿demasiado lenta? XD sean sinceras :3**

* * *

**Espero no haberlos… o haberlas XD hecho esperar, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo :3… y espero que les haya gustado mucho… o dejaré de publicar muy seguido! Bueno, parece que comenzaré ya a publicar muy poco u.u… no sé aún, a lo mejor, rueguen porque no publique indefinidamente! DX**

**Ahora sí, adiós! Nos vemos! :**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	12. ¿Amigos en las buenas?

**Aquí pensando que hacer D:**

* * *

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que reí mucho hoy XD. Vi varias imágenes de 'ya puedo morir feliz' y me animó X3… jajajaja XD soy todo un loquillo :P… en fin, quiero agradecer de nuevo por su cooperación, una y cada uno son especiales para mí, es increíble leer cada minuto, hora, y día XD sus review que me dan ganas de seguir :3. Y muchas gracias por contestar las preguntas que se me ocurrieron así de la nada XD. Me alegra saber que algunas está prácticamente bien, otras le dan duro a sus deberes y es bueno :3… sigan así niñas! .**

**Da igual, nos vemos! Y cuídense! : D**

**Como sea! A leer! :3**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, O si no Lucy sería más pervertida con Natsu y conmigo XP… Perdonen cualquier horrografía X3**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos en la buenas?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,430.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, Lucy subió a su habitación para ponerse más cómoda, mientras yo y mi paranoia reposándonos en el sofá, encontrábamos una explicación más clara y certera de lo que sucedió hoy.

Un sujeto muy extraño usando una larga gabardina color beige, capucha y máscara totalmente blanca nos había acechado toda la tarde en el parque, sin haberse movido ni hecho nada. Era sin duda algo de que sospechar. Siempre creí que todo eso sucedía sólo en televisión. Podría pasar por alto a esos tipos de programas que hacían dinero espiando a las parejas de otros y comprobar sus infidelidades ante el público, pero que yo sepa, nunca le he sido infiel a alguien… ni novia tengo para comenzar, fue entonces cuando se me hizo muy extraño que sospechen de mí. Y pensé, que no podría ser yo a quien espían, si no a Lucy, pero por qué, ella no tenía nada que ver en todo esto. El día en que mi mamá nos dejó, fue asesinada a sangre fría ante mis ojos y los de Lucy. Fue el peor día de mi vida para ser exactos, sin embargo, juré que encontraría la razón y la persona responsable de quien me quitó a mi madre.

No recuerdo del todo bien aquel día, era sólo un niño entonces, me resulta muy difícil acordarme de algo de mi pasado; simplemente es como si mi mente bloqueara todos mis recuerdos antes de aquel incidente. Lo que resulta una desventaja cuando podría usarlo en un futuro no muy lejano y encarar al responsable. Pero a lo mejor no sea tan lejano, siento que alguien nos está vigilando y mis sospechas se van comprobando. Podría ser muy útil si me preguntan, pero no sé cómo en realidad. Sí llamo a la policía no podría ayudarme en este caso, ni hablar con los padres de Lucy que no podrían hacer nada… ni mi padre ignorante que se la pasa de bar en bar cada noche. Estaba solo, solo e indeciso de lo que podría hacer con todo las pruebas, sí es que se le puede llamar pruebas. A lo mejor sí dejo que esto continúe hallaría algo más que sólo pistas y personas que me acechen… entonces pensé en algo, en Lucy. De estar seguro puede estar involucrada o podría involucrarla. Paso tanto tiempo junto a Lucy que prácticamente estar sin ella por escasos minutos se consideraría muy extraño. Y si la dejo conmigo, resultaría de mi parte un egoísta. Usarla y aparentar demencia.

—Lucy: **"Natsuuu… ¿qué haces? **—bajó sin correr en las escaleras, lo que para mí fue una gran sorpresa.

Ella usaba una blusa holgada de varios tonos, con un pantalón corto de algodón azul y cabello suelto; siempre lo lleva suelto. Se acercó al sofá caminando, meneando las caderas. Y subió a donde yo estaba, primero la pierna derecha, después la izquierda; mientras comenzaba a gatear en el sofá hacia mí, juro que fue seductoramente atractivo para mi vista. Su cuerpo imitaba a una feroz bestia después de visualizar a su presa, sus hombros por encima de su espalda, su trasero detrás y sus pechos ondear. No sólo sentí subir la sangre a mi cabeza, por defecto, también entre mis piernas. Venga, soy un hombre, un chico saludable que se le podría palmear en cualquier instante con sólo ver a una provocativa mujer, cómo en estas condiciones. Pero tal fue el caso de ver cómo acercaba su brazo derecho directo a mi entre pierna. Casi juraría que me daba un paro cardíaco.

—Natsu: **"L-L-Lucy… ¿Q-q-q-qué estás haciendo?" **—me sonrojé, sentí una fuerte opresión en mi entre pierna que deseaba ser libre cuanto antes, pero estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, sólo podía ser espectador de tal violación a mi intimidad.

Acercó lentamente su mano como si estuviera haciéndolo a propósito, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos esperando lo peor… ¿o sería acaso lo mejor?

Pero no sentí nada… abrí los ojos y vi a Lucy cambiar la televisión con el control remoto, que hace tan sólo unos segundo se encontraba en mi entre pierna y ahora estaba en sus manos.

—Lucy: **"¿Qué haces Natsu?, ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos? ¡Ah! Mira, están pasando ese programa, ven Natsu, ¡velo conmigo! **—me sentí un estúpido, en mi mente sólo surgían la palabra IDIOTA una y otra vez. En serio, creer que Lucy podría hacer algo como eso… no es para nada 'santo' de mi parte. Y mucho menos con mi mejor amiga.

Me senté junto a Lucy, a una distancia segura mientras 'el misil regresaba a la estación' correctamente y fingía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa que no sea excitante. Creía que si pensaba en autos o videojuegos podría calmar la tormenta. Hubiera funcionado si no fuera por cierta rubia que se aproximaba como una tempestad… 'inevitable'. Yo arrinconado con mi brazo derecho en el del sofá y el otro en el respaldo, se acercaba cuidadosamente hacia mí. Primero colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y el hombro. Después ambas manos por entre mi pierna izquierda y por último juntar sus piernas y medio subirlas a la mía. Tras no sentirme cómodo en aquella situación, intenté pensar en qué hacer. Nada obviamente, a lo mejor sí digo algo.

—Natsu: **"Y-y-y Lucy… ¿ya te bañaste?" **—traté de crea un ambiente menos denso.

—Lucy: **"No, ¿por qué?" **—subió la mirada hacia la mía, con esos ojos caprichosos y brillosos.

—Natsu: **"¿No te piensas bañar?"**

—Lucy: **"Después de ver la televisión, ¿por qué?"**

—Natsu: **"Por nada, creo que yo me iré a bañar" **—dije mientras medio me acomodaba para salir, pero ella me lo impidió, sujetando mi brazo—. **"¿Qué pasa, Lucy?"**

—Lucy: **"No me dejes sola, por favor" **—rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me observó con sus ojos frívolos y sensuales.

—Natsu: **"Pero tú estás viendo la televisión. Mejor te dejo y te espero arriba en la cama"**

—Lucy: **"No. Sólo media hora y me voy a bañar, ¿sí?" **—me miró con sus ojos endemoniadamente irresistibles.

—Natsu: **"Hmmm… está bien. Pero sólo media hora, ¿eh?" **—dije.

—Lucy: **"Sí"**

Y así fue como me quedé media hora viendo televisión, y recostado en el sofá, con Lucy encima de mí, prácticamente entre mis brazos. Sentía el aroma que desprendía seductoramente su cuerpo. Era un mezcla de sudor, loción y a ropa limpia, pero aun así era magnífico. Rodeaba ambos brazos hasta llegar y entrelazar mis manos en su cintura, mientras ella me agarraba de los costados con sus pequeñas manos.

Nos quedamos así media hora, el tiempo acordado. Después ambos subimos y nos fuimos a bañar. NO JUNTOS. Cada quien a su casa. Y terminé como siempre primero. Usando una playera negra y bermudas. Esperé a Lucy en su cama, acostado con mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y las piernas cruzadas, Lucy se demoraba más de la cuenta. Por miedo, comencé a pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido, qué aquel loco con gabardina entró a la casa de Lucy y se la llevó. Y al no poder escuchar nada por la música que siempre por costumbre pongo al bañarme. Pero mis miedos terminaron cuando la vi salir del baño, con una blusa de tirantes blanca muy ligera y un pantalón muy corto rosado. Su cabello sujetado con una toalla. Y dirigiéndose a su tocador, retiró la toalla de su cabello y cepilló. Yo la veía estupefacto e ilusionado. No estoy del todo seguro, pero a lo mejor mi cara era como el de un loco enamorado observando a su amante. Lucy no era la excepción, porque desde el espejo observaba como me miraba ufano. Con aquella sonrisa coqueta y vanidosa, los ojos brillantes e iluminados.

Cuando acabó, se acercó a la cama, me miro traviesa, cómo si esa mente de niña pequeña tramara algo… y yo no deseaba saber que era. Se arrojó sobre mí en la cama y sorpresivamente las cosquillas de nuevo no se hicieron de esperar. Como pude intentaba alejarla de mi o de por lo menos devolvérsela. Y comenzamos a jugar un rato. Hasta que ambos terminamos agotados. Yo acostado en mi costado derecho y Lucy en el izquierdo. Tenía la pequeña cabeza de ella encima de mi brazo derecho y el izquierdo acariciándola, mientas que con sus pequeña manos sujetaba mi playera negra, como temiendo que se cayera. La observe por última vez antes de ir a dormir… la acaricié… la bese en la frente… me sonrió… y pensé… que lo mejor sería tenerla a mi lado… mientras pueda…

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Pero yo te quiero sólo a ti mi amor X3 no te vayas!**

**No importa si te estás durmiendo, yo te llevaré a la playa… no, mejor te compro una palaya con columpio… pero será difícil encontrar una playa con columpio DX**

**PyR:**

**1°. No me importa, yo te quiero como sea, quiero hacerte feliz mi amor :3**

**2°. Jajajaja, nunca había yo pensado en eso, pero después de leerlo minuciosamente me di cuenta de que sí parece un diario XD**

**Nos vemos amor, muchas gracias por ayudarme a corregir siempre, te quiero mi vida :3… X3**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: **

**PyR:**

**1°. Sólo es cuestión de echarle ganas mi niña! tu puedes! Confió en ti :3**

**2°. Gracias, eso me alegra, porque sé que hago un buen trabajo, saludos mi niña!**

**3°. Ahora me preguntas a mi? XD con en tiempo lo averiguaremos :3**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: **

**PyR:**

**1°. Por qué está tu corazón así mi niña? espero que no tengas nada malo y pronto te recuperes u.u… Saludos! Abrazos y besos mi niña :3**

**2°. Muchas gracias! Eso me da muchos ánimos de continuar! X3**

**Rara? Rarísima XP…**

**Porque no tengo vacaciones eternas mi niña, por desgracia TTwTT**

**En serio?! Eso me hace muy feliz! Pero no es muy tarde? Jajaja, aun así, muchas gracias .**

**Aún no entiendo eso de tu pobrecillo corazoncito, que tiene? D: Espeor me digas mi niña :3 saludos!**

* * *

—**Azulkg: **

**PyR:**

**1°. Qué bueno, espero que sigas bien :3, yo… aquí, pasado el rato, algo preocupado por algo, pero ya se me pasara y solucionara : ), gracias! Un saludo mi niña!**

**2°. Jajajaja, sí tú no me dices nada, jamás me entero de que haya hecho algo como eso XD, tomaré tu respuesta como que te gusta y eso me alegra X3.**

**Y bueno, no hago muchas cosas a la vez, es que me pusieron hacer varias cosas a la vez XP. Soy muy flojo pero me da igual :P**

**Y a cuánto que me asustó, pues es simple, mi novia me dijo que FF una vez que publicas algo se vuelve de la página y no tuyo e.e… o sea, los derechos son de FF y no míos DX… por eso decidí en publicar en mi Facebook :D**

**Vaya! Justo al centro! Jajajaja, un saludo pues! Desde aquí en Quintana Roo! Muy al sur XP.**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Jajajaja, si no quieres ese celular regálamelo y ya XD Mente pervertida? Tu eres de las mías! :3… X3 Jajajaja, XD**

**Pedobear XD, navegas mucho por el internet m niña :P**

**PyR:**

**1°. Como no te va a dar sueño, con la hora que es XD, yo te entiendo u.u… hay que sacarle jugo a la mandarina porque se acaba las vacaciones! TT-TT**

**2°. Sí, como sólo lo hago en un día, no me da tiempo de extenderla :/… pero algún día lo haré más rápido XP**

**Jajajaja, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo soy quien agradece que lees el mío… mi pésimo fic XP**

**Nos vemos mi niña! un saludo :3**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: No es que no quiera, pero es lo mismo que regalar pornografía a niños… y eso está penado por la ley y todo eso :/… por mí que lo lean XD.**

**Yo comencé desde muy chiquito y no he violado a nadie XP. A lo mejor haga una versión porno :P… sólo puedo decir que me encanta la forma que va la historia y ya :3**

**Y sí, Natsu es un hombre, pero un verdadero hombre contiene sus deseos : )… no viola a cualquiera que tenga busto y trasero XP.**

**HALO es lo mejor! Pero lástima que no tenga ninguna sola consola e.e… sólo mi laptop y ya, pero ahí comencé con el combat evolved por ahí del 2006, nunca he jugado el 2 ni el tres, (el tres sólo su expansión XP) el REACH sí *O*… y el 1° de enero me la pasé toda la noche jugando el 4 *¬*… hasta comí pizza! XD, mi primito tiene XBOX y muy raramente juego, sólo puedo decir que no me gusta jugar mucho en la XBOX, porque los controles se me dificultan demasiado, no es lo mismo que la PC :/… en la PC es más libre que en la XBOX u.u… y todo eso. Gears of Wars nunca lo he jugado, pero sí me encantaría jugarlo… el Call of Duty… *¬* Sólo he jugado el uno… y creo que el más reciente, no me acuerdo XD, y es genial! Resident Evil… no mucho… me fascina más SILENT HILL… adsdiosdvhsiv… me muero de miedo con ese videojuegos .… y en la noche! Uffff XD**

**No me digas eso mi niña! DX… caray… hasta donde llegará la sociedad hoy en día? Da igual, pero te gustó el AOE? A mí sí *¬***

**Cuál de todos mi niña?! XD jajajaja, hay varios para XBOX XP… al menos que hables directamente para el Kinect. Pero lo dudo. Sólo sé que me encanta STAR WARS asiuyasucastyvcasygbcsabcuis ac jajajajajaja XD por el comencé a crear historias ; )…**

**Y sí, te comprendo, Los Jedi sólo por sus fachas XD. Pero los trajes de los soldados… yo estoy comenzando a escribir un universo expandido como STAR WARS, y deseo que sea conocido igual… ese es mi sueño : '). Mi segundo personaje favorito es Darth Vader! *O***

**PyR:**

**1°. Eso es bueno! Tal parece que tú sí eres buen en los estudios, yo no e.e… odio la escuela DX… soy muy flojo, lo reconozco y me da igual que me lo digan, mi sueño es ser escritor, director de cine, jefe de mi propia empresa, crea un video juego (hay que aceptarlo, todos queremos XD). A parte de todo eso, estoy bien, por ahora DX. Y me encantaría saber cómo te pintaste las puntas… porque en mi mente pueden ser de diferentes formas XD, ¿Y por qué solo las puentas?**

**2°. Jajajaja, eso me dicen, que voy lento para dar a conocer más a fondo a los personajes :3… y sí, eso del personaje lo veremos más seguido y más tarde : )… por mientras, centrémonos en Natsu y Lucy :3**

**Un saludo niña! eres a quien más me centré XD, se pondrá celosa mi novia y tu novio X3**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Por qué te voy a… sí! Te voy a quemar! Si no me dejas review X3**

'**Doña' H. XD sí, es la onda XP… me encataría un beso y que me diera de comer XD**

**Un saludo mi niña :3**

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

**17°. Aunque no lo sepan, al personaje de/y Natsu, les encanta dormir en las piernas de la que interpreta y a Lucy…mientras les acarician las cabezas… como a mi X3.**

* * *

**18°. Mientras, a la personaje de Lucy, le encanta dormir en el pecho del personaje que interpreta Natsu :3.**

* * *

**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**

* * *

**3°. ¿Qué comieron hoy? :3**

**4°. ¿Qué hora es? XD aquí las 11.20 XP**

* * *

**Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias a mi queridísima novia a quien quiero mucho por ayudarme a corregir mi escrito, sin ella no podría aprender ni actualizar bien :3**

**Ahora sí, adiós! Nos vemos! :**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	13. ¿Amigos qué cuidan?

**Lo siento DX**

* * *

**Perdón que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero quise pasar el tiempo con mi novia, y ya, mañana no prometo que sea largo pero lo haré X333333333**

**Da igual, nos vemos! Y cuídense! : D**

**Como sea! A leer! :3**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, o sino Nashi hubiera nacido en el primer episodio XDDDD**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos qué cuidan?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 784.

* * *

El jefe Gaydar moderaba las aptitudes de sus hombres, dentro de una de las fábricas de cajas, en el centro de la ciudad. No eran más que cinco hombres pasados ya de los 25 años de edad. Los relacionaba por una serie de preguntas al azar y por sus capacidades físicas. Cada uno era bueno en su especialidad, eran cinco de sus mejores hombres en los cuales podría confiar. A ninguno le pasaba el miedo por la mente, se podrían decir que eran diferentes a otros en su totalidad. Podrías extorsionarlos para sacarles información pero no resultaría jamás. Eran hombres fríos, siniestros y misteriosos, casi nunca mostraban algún sentimiento de culpa a la hora de cumplir las demandas de su jefe. 'Sólo obedecer y cumplir', ese era el lema. El lema que recorría en boca de cada uno de los que conforma la sociedad interna de 'Worskroll', una subdivisión del crimen organizado, que ha comenzado a crear territorios en varias partes. Y esta ciudad, es una de ellas.

El jefe les dictó la nueva orden, que no deberían fallar por nada, todo dependía de si deseaban más que nada conservar sus miembros en donde estaban, sólo miembros de Worskroll comprendían. Si bien no castigaban a aquellos quienes no cumplían asesinándolos o ejecutándolos, lo hacían removiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, degollándolos, operándolos o abriéndoles los cráneos… vivos. Aquella era la forma de castigos incuestionables que empleaban. Y cómo se vea, era peor que la muerte.

—Gaydar: **"Sin objeciones, vayan y cuando tengan a la chica regresen" **—Su voz era profunda y seca, como si le hubiera dado un catarro.

Aquellos sujetos con largas gabardinas y sombreros negros, salían de la fábrica por el gran portón de metal y, cruzaban el extenso callejón hacia su vehículo. Uno de ellos se separó del resto jurando a ver visto, en la intersección del callejón, algo extraño. Para mantener alejado a todos los entrometidos, extrajo su pistola con silenciador dentro de su gabardina para espantar lo que sea y, a paso lento se adentró al callejón. No estaba del todo iluminado, sólo las luces de los faros de la calle y la fábrica servían de ayuda. Revisó cada rincón y cada contenedor de basura, pero nada. Guardó su arma y se retiró, más no sintió cómo algo o alguien, tiró de él con fuerza bruta, '_Gahhh_' fue lo único que dijo. Y terminó con el rostro frente a otra, mirando con sus propios ojos un lugar sin ojos, nariz, ni boca. Un rostro totalmente en blanco, que sin ojos, sentía que lo miraba con ira.

—Hombre: **"¿Q-q-q-q-q-qu…? (hmmm, hmm…) **—el sujeto con gabardina fue callado por la mano cubierta por un guante del otro ser con gabardina beige, capucha y máscara blanca, mientras con una mano lo sujetaba ejerciendo presión en el cuello.

— **[Calla, si no deseas que te mande en las manos del Agrill. ¡Ahora dime!, ¡¿qué es lo que quieren del chico?!]**

Aquél hombre aterrorizado se sorprendió. Agonizaba con los ojos hinchados y petrificados por el terror. El ser que lo intimidaba no hablaba, pero podía escuchar lo que decía dentro de su cabeza, como si fuese su conciencia. No pudo hacer nada, su opresor lo levantaba del suelo con una mano y obstruía su boca con otra. La víctima supo en ese instante que estaba perdido, su enemigo era más fuerte y a lo mejor más alto —dos metros quizás—, se podía comunicar con él sin siquiera hablar y eso le aterraba en realidad.

—Hombre: **"Hnm…" [Y-yo, ¡yo no sé qué chico!] **—comenzó hablar, pero la mano de su captor se lo impidió y pensó mejor.

— **[¡No me mientas! ¡Escuché que hablaban de un chico! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de él?! ¡DÍMELO!]**

El abusador agitó frenéticamente a su víctima, como si este fuese un muñeco de papel.

—Hombre: **[¡N-no! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Se equivoca! No hay ningún chico, a nosotros nos mandaron a buscar a una chica, ¡nunca a un chico!] **—comenzó a lloriquear.

— **[¡NO MIENTAS!]**

—Hombre: **[¡Se lo juro! ¡SE LO JURO!] **—graznó entre lágrimas.

— **[Dices la verdad…] **—Él ser misterioso retiró la mano de la boca de su presa y posó dos dedos bajo el hipocampo de su cerebro. Los ojos de la víctima se cerraron y cayó adormilado.

Después lo arrojó de manera brusca en donde comenzaba la intersección del callejón, dejándolo cerca del gran portón de metal. Y por último, el ser extraño se escabulló.

El hombre, después de ser arrojado, de inmediato se levantó. No recordó nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado en el suelo. Sacudió su negra gabardina y marchó hacia la avenida, en donde sus cuatro compañeros le esperaban desesperados; sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido.

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Hay mi amor, ahora soy todo tuyo :3**

**PyR:**

**3°. No me importa, Quiero saber de todas maneras X3**

**4°. Jajajaja, Ya duérmete! XDDDD**

**Ahora soy todo tuyo mi vida :3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: **

**PyR:**

**3°. Jajajaja, mi familia tiene una pizzería! *O*… pero me encanta más las de Domino's *¬*… cada quien sus gustos X3… AH! Yo también comí pizza ayer, de mi mamá, es más hoy hice dos XP**

**4°. Jajajaja, no hay problema, me alegra que te quedes esperando por mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz : D**

**No te preocupes de eso de Natsu, dije que sería en una de las secuelas, mientras, aún tenemos más patoaventuras de estos dos X3**

**No te preocupes por la publicidad, como me dijo una amiga, no escribo oro para que les guste, cada quien sus gustos :3… obviamente quiero que lo lean y sólo porque dijiste eso se me ocurrió una idea, ya la verás ; D**

**Y sí, vivo muy al sur XD**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Siento no centarme en ti esta vez, así que seré breve, SILENT HILL lo máximo! Y el tres… Heather *¬* XDDDDDD… en breve siguiré con tu fic :3**

**Y en cuanto a mi universo, espero comenzar pronto, llevo 3 años de retraso XD**

**PyR:**

**3°. Yo comí piza y comeré hoy hamburguesa *¬*… XD, buenas noches! XP**

**4°. A qué hora te levantas?! O.O**

**No te gusta el pelo largo? O.o? a mí sí *O*… en las mujeres :3…**

**Y sí tu novio te quiere… sí sería celoso XP**

**Bueno, saludos mi niña :3… nos vemos!**

* * *

—**Fullbuster Ellie Dragneel: Las disculpas no existen, te voy a quemar .**

**HALO! HALO! HALO! HALO! HALO! XDDDDDDD me pasé XPPPP**

**Y por qué la cambiaron?**

**Por qué estás deprimida mi niña? Espero no sea nada grave u.u**

**Espera! Dices que Saw no te dio miedo pero si La masacre Texas?! e.e… en qué mundo vivimos -_-´ XD jajajaja, ninguna da miedo, pero bueno, cada quien su punto de vista :3**

**Saludos!**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: **

**Jajajajaja, espero que aquí te dé una idea mi niña :3… saludos!**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Pues mi mente se pasa de sexy diría yo XDDDDDDD**

**Me encanta que te gusta y entretenga :3**

**PyR:**

**1°. No me invitas?! Yo te doy de mi hamburguesa X33333**

**2°. Tan tarde?! O.O ve a dormir XPPPP**

**Nos vemos mi niña :3 saludos!**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Jajaja, está bien, mientras no sea que me engañes… con otro escritor XD**

**PyR:**

**3°. Eso es bueno, come, come, come me gusta comer! X3**

**4°. Ya es tarde! XP… jajaja, aquí cómo las 10.**

**Yo no sabía nada de eso! Jajajaja, apenas lo vi y me fijé que es cierto XP, pues se puede decir que así es XD jajaja, esa Lucy, es toda una picarona XD**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: **

**PyR:**

**1°. Yo también! Jajajaja, de dónde? :3**

**2°. Ya es tarde! X3… a dormir DX**

**Qué?! Quién es? Yo lo mato e.e… XD jajaja, sólo soy sobreprotector con mis hermanitas X#333**

**Qué bueno mi niña! Eso es muy bueno :3… pero te cuidado, primero se habla, después se pregunta y después se actúa X3**

**Es en serio e.e… mejor prevenir que lamentar u.u**

**No hay problema, espero que vayas con bien :3 y regreses para seguir leyendo esta patética historia! Nos vemos! :3 cuídate.**

* * *

—**Cristi Sora Dragneel: No te preocupes, mientras me seas fiel XPPPPP**

**PyR:**

**3°. Bueno, es que todos comieron pizza hoy? e.e… XDDDD la pizza manda!**

**4°. Jajajajajaja, XDDDDDD me encanta tu horario, me la prestas? XD**

**Nos vemos mi niña! un saludo! :3**

* * *

'**Curiosidades y datos importantes'**

* * *

**19°. El personaje de Natsu es un buen disparador, ¿por qué? Secreto Shhhh…**

* * *

**20°. Se supone que ambas familias que interpretan los Dragnee y los Heartphilia son ricas. Y ninguno es más rico que el otro.**

* * *

**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**

* * *

**3°. Qué hicieron hoy? Yo, leer XD, ver review, escribir y hablar con mi queridísima novia X3**

* * *

**4°. Cuál es su comida favorita? El mío el relleno negro *¬***

* * *

**Ayer ganó la PIZZA! Jajajaja, me encanta! XDDDD**

* * *

**Nueva sección!**

* * *

**RECOMENDACIONES**

**Esta sección se basará en recomendar historias (sobre mi opinión personal) buenas en realidad, y agradezco a Azulgk por darme la idea :3**

**Y comenzaré con ella XD**

**Azulgk y su historia 'Fairy Tail: Tails of pirates' es una buena historia que me agradó mucho por su proceso de narración y desarrollo de la historia. Profundiza mucho en los sentimientos de los personajes como si estuviéramos dentro de la piel de cada uno. **

**Aquí su reseña, por la autora:**

**¿Que será capaz de hacer Lucy por la persona que quiere? Mal sumary: Amor,aventura, emoción, una búsqueda. Mejor pasen a Leerla, no soy buena en los sumarys. Universo Alterno. NALU**

**En resumen, una buena historia de piratas que tiene un buen proceso y ritmo, algo más que sólo un piratas del caribe o One Piece : D**

* * *

**Siento mucho no responder apropiadamente a cada una, pero hoy quería estar con mi novia por cierto asuntos que tuvo hoy y ya no digo más XP… la quiero mucho porque siempre me ayuda :3 TE QUIERO MI AMOR!**

**Ahora sí**

**Me despido : D**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Nota! CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEW! Y ALCANZAMOS LOS 13 CAPÍTULOS! FIESTA!**

**Sólo siento no saber como premiarles u.u... ya sé me ocurrirá algo, o simplemente díganme que quieren :3**


	14. ¿Amigos qué se quieren?

**FELIZ! O TRISTE?**

* * *

**Hoy no sé si estar feliz o triste, la verdad. Me acabo de enterar que J. J. Abrams dirigirá STAR WARS VII… y no sé qué pensar ._.**

**Lo único bueno es que los guiones del episodio VII y IX estarán a cargo del coguionista del 'The empire strike back' *O***

**El episodio VII a cargo de quien escribió 'My little sunshine' (muy bonita) 'Toy Story 3' y 'Llamas' la secuela de 'Los juegos del hambre'**

**No sé qué decir, me dejó con la duda e.e**

**Da igual, nos vemos! Y cuídense! : D**

**Como sea! A leer! :3**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, o de lo contrario Natsu ya hubiera violado a Lucy, Gajeel y Levy serían pareja, Juvia y Gray desposados por Lyon XDDD (No me agrada Gray, está más ciego que un murciélago, y odio a Lyon e.e… XD)**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos qué se quieren?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,496.

* * *

Desperté en un sitio extraño, irreconocible para mí. Una cama más pequeña que en donde duermo con Lucy, en una habitación que parecía más un departamento de los que se encuentran dentro del centro la ciudad. En el techo, un ventilador giraba muy lento y la luz del Sol se filtraba por una ventana con cristales opacos. Instintivamente me levanté y no me sentí como si fuera yo, sino, alguien más. Avisté un pequeño mueble de madera con un espejo cuadrado ahí colgado enfrente de la cama, me acerqué y me miré. Era un hombre maduro, quizás más de los veinticinco años de edad, cabello peli rosa abultado, barba y el rostro más grueso. Bajé la mirada para visualizar mis manos, enormes, anchas y con rastros de varias cicatrices por todas partes. En la derecha traía conmigo un arma muy extraña —como de esas que sólo aparecen en los videojuegos futuristas—, no me la creía por nada. Hasta que desperté y, me reincorporé en la cama de Lucy. Era sólo un horrible sueño. Una pesadilla.

Me levanté de un susto, sentía todo mi cuerpo húmedo, el sudor se propagaba en todo mi ser de manera inmediata y sentí mi corazón latir, peor que cualquier motor de una máquina. Hallaba la mitad de mi cuerpo pesado, como si cargara un costal de naranjas, fijé mi vista a mi brazo derecho y hallé a Lucy sosteniéndola con un fuerte agarre con ambos brazos. Como pude, retiré mi brazo de los suyos y al ver que se retorcía temí que se despertara. Pero nunca se despertó. Requería de una ducha cuanto antes, no tenía ni tiempo de cruzar el puente y llegar a mi habitación para usar mi baño, mi corazón se agitaba cada minuto que transcurría; así que me fui al baño de Lucy a tomar una ducha.

Dentro del baño, bajo la regadera para ser exactos, el agua caía encima de mí creando un manto que se deslizaba mientras me mantenía en posición fetal llorando. Nunca, en mis diecisiete años de vida, había soñado algo igual. Siempre eran pesadillas de aquel momento en que perdí a mi madre, pero nada igual a esto. Era como ser otra persona, o ver el futuro en un sueño… un sueño aterrador. Realmente me aterroricé. Sentía como mi corazón no se calmaba, sin importar que me quede quieto sin hacer nada, no disminuía mi ritmo cardiaco.

(**Tum, tum, tum, tum…**)

En el sueño, me aterró la idea de saber por qué tenía un arma… ¿acaso era para asesinar?, o ¿lo tenía por qué acababa de asesinar a alguien? Sinceramente no deseaba pensar saber nada de eso.

No sabía por cuanto estuve dentro del baño, sólo me limité en pensar que hacer y pensar. ¿Si aquel sueño era una visión de mi futuro y me destino era matar a alguien? ¿Por qué otra razón tendría un arma y me refugiaría en un apartamento del asco como ese? ¿Tenía algo que ver con aquel sujeto de gabardina en todo esto? ¿Y en dónde se supone que se encontraba Lucy en todo el suceso?

¡LUCY…!

Su sonrisa contagiosa paso por mi cabeza como un recuerdo, pegándome al igual una pelota de beisbol. Debía admitirlo, no era nadie sin ella. Tantos años juntos, hemos pasado por grandes momentos irremplazables que no se olvidarían en un solo día.

(**Toc, toc, toc, toc…**)

—Lucy: **"Natsu ¿Estás en el baño? ¿Te duele la pancita?" **—Era Lucy tocando la puerta con tono preocupado.

—Natsu: **"¡No! ¡Ahora salgo!" **—con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo me daba le conteste.

Rayos, mi corazón aún no se ha calmado y Lucy ya se ha despertado. No puedo ignorarle, comenzaría a sospechar y no deseo que se preocupe porque comenzará a decirle a la señora Heartphilia y no soy nadie para que se estén preocupando siempre por mí.

—Lucy: **"¡Está bien! ¡Te espero en la cocina para comer, no te tardes!" **—se marchó, pude escuchar el sonido de sus pasos desaparecer.

Me levanté del suelo y cerré la llave de la regadera. Tire una toalla y me sequé para poder cambiarme.

Antes de bajar, procuré secarme el cabello y que Lucy no sospechará que me había bañado. Y cuando bajé, aviste a Lucy en la cocina sirviendo dos platos, que a juzgar por el olor, era Lasagna. Entré a la cocina y ella me recibió con un abrazo, atemorizada. Mi corazón no se había calmado del todo y podía sentir que no era el único con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho. Lucy me vio con ojos grandes como platos y sentía el abrazo peculiarmente diferente a otros que siempre me ha dado.

—Lucy: **"Nastu, ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué tienes la cara pálida?, ¿por qué demoraste demasiado tiempo en el baño? Natsu, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" **—apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y no pude resistir el deseo de abrazarla, estaba tan asusta y lloraba, se preocupaba por mi… siempre por mí—. **"Natsu, ¡tu corazón! ¡Está muy alterado! ¡Tengo que llamar a mamá!" **

Dejó de abrazarme y salió corriendo en dirección al teléfono del otro lado de la mesa. Pero la detuve a tiempo sujetándola fuertemente de su mano. Y la volví a abrazar apoyando su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho, sin opción de escapar de mis manos. Sí antes la abrazaba sólo por querer, ahora lo deseaba, por ningún motivo dejaría que se vaya de mis brazos.

—Natsu: **"Tranquila, estoy bien. Todo está bien, Lucy" **—le susurré acariciando sus dorados cabellos, mientras correspondía a mi abrazo.

—Lucy: **"¿Qué tienes, Natsu? ¿Soñaste a tu mamá otra vez? **—me preguntó con ojos llorosos.

—Natsu: **"No, sólo fue un mal sueño. Sólo una pesadilla" **—limpié las lágrimas de sus ojos con ayuda de mis manos y apoyé mi frente con la suya para tenerla más cerca. Tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué en mi pecho, donde mi corazón se alojaba, frenéticamente latiendo—. **"¿Lo ves?, ya se está calmando. No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Lucy."**

No quería hacerla llorar, me encantaba esa sonrisa suya que hacía perderme profundamente en ella, que simplemente no podría hacerla llorar por mis problemas. Ella siempre se preocupaba de mí sin mi consentimiento o sin que yo se lo pidiera, es tan amable conmigo… que sólo me da ganas de llorar más… nunca nadie había demostrado tanto interés en mí que no sea mi madre… simplemente… ella… tenía que estar conmigo siempre… mientras aún pueda…

—Lucy:** "(Hmph…) Sí, se está calmando… (Sollozo, sollozo)" **—sollozó, tiré de ella hacia la mesa y nos sentamos juntos en la misma silla.

Yo en la silla y ella en mis piernas. Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo la imité, pero la rodeé con mis brazos por su pequeña cintura.

—Natsu: **"¿Qué vamos a comer?" **—cambié de tema para dejar de preocuparla. Trasladé lentamente de su barbilla que antes estaba sumergida en mi cuello y la coloqué mirándome solo a mí.

Sus ojos estabas rojos y sus mejillas coloradas con algunas lágrimas, pasé mis dedos para retirarlas y arreglé un mechón de sus cabellos rubios por detrás de su oreja. La sujeté firme por su espalda para que no se cayera y la miré con una sonrisa para que se calmara.

—Lucy: **"Hice lasagna… (Sollozo)" **—se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos para retirar las últimas lágrimas y también por su nariz. Después tiró un plato de comida de la mesa y con un tenedor me acercó un poco de la lasagna a mi boca—.** "¿Quieres?" (Sonrisa).**

Abrí la boca y ella introdujo la comida dentro de ella para alimentarme, la degusté tranquila y lentamente, para luego decirle:

—Natsu: **"Está delicioso (Sonrisa)" **—sonreí, sabía increíble de verdad. Sí, la comida que siempre prepara Lucy me fascinaba.

—Lucy: **"Gracias (Sonrisa)" **—Sonrió agradecida por el cumplido con un gesto dulce y aliviado. Su corazón —no como el mío— por fin se había calmado.

—Natsu. **"Es mi turno…" **—cogí un tenedor de la mesa, tomé un poco del plato que sostenía ella y la acerqué a sus rosados labios—. **"Di… (Ahhh…)"**

—Lucy: **"(Ahhh…) (Traga) (sonrisa)" **—comió y mientras lo hacía me observaba con mirada divertida, concentrada y fascinada. Podía ser poca cosa para algunos, pero no para ella.

Estuvimos así un rato, alimentándonos como un par de amantes a la hora del desayuno, pero yo lo veía más como alimentar a tu hermanita… a quien engaño, lo hacía más por el primer punto y no me importaba.

Fue aquí donde comencé a aprovechar cada momento de la compañía de Lucy, por si alguna vez el destino me separaba de ella y no pudiera volverla a ver jamás.

Con el tiempo mi corazón recobraría su estado normal, luego un poco tiempo para jugar, ver la tele y, al final, hacer la tarea; ya que hoy es domingo, 10 A.M., mañana sería lunes y no hemos hecho nada.

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Gracias a Eundescress que no soy tu amigo XDDDD**

**Mucho misterio para ti mi amor :3**

**Y yo te quiero más! X3… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero comer! .**

**PyR:**

**3°. Hay amor, hiciste muchas cosas, necesitas vacaciones, a dónde quieres ir? X3**

**4°. Nunca la he probado, a ver qué día me la preparas amor :3**

**Y todo a su tiempo mi amor, pronto aparecerá :3**

**Te quiero mucho mi vida! Abacho becho X3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Todos ya hubieran hecho que nazca Nashi XD… todos menos los NaLi´s XDDDD**

**Sí, te recomendé, pero puse tu nombre mal DX… era Azulkg, no Azulgk, lo siento D:**

**Todo a su tiempo mi niña, todo a su tiempo : D**

**PyR:**

**3°. Jajajaja, mexicana de corazón, así se habla! /,,/**

**A mí también me gusta :3**

**Es Relleno negro XD, lo mismo le dije a mi novia, no sé cómo describirlo, Es como el caldo de pollo, sólo que le ponen recado negro, y queda negro XD, cambia su sabor y todo eso… está riquísimo! Antes lo era ale pozole, pero siento que ya lo como a cada rato e.e…**

**4°. Tres perritos! Por qué tantos?! Son bonitos? :3, Qué película viste? Qué música escuchaste?**

**Nos vemos mi niña! un saludo! Y un abrazo :3**

**Espero tu nuevo capítulo X3**

**Y no creo que llegue a tantos review, pero gracias por el gesto :3**

* * *

—**X10GO: Jajajaja, Slender, tengo que trabajar con mi historia original o nadie nunca lo entenderá XD**

* * *

—**Fullbuster Ellie Dragneel: No hay ningún motivo para insultar mi niña! Yo nunca insulto! Soy niño bueno : D… con mente Pervertida pero bueno XDDD**

**PyR:**

**3°. Y es 'aniversario', bueno, no puedo decir que se siente, pero sí que tengas mi más sentido pésame (u_u)… Y bueno… desearía hacer algo por ti, pero creo que con los capítulos y este te recompensaré :3. Saludos mi niña! 'Nada, es imposible' (n_n)**

**4°. Nunca la he probado, quién me invita?! XD**

**Nos vemos mi niña! cuídate! Saludos! :3**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: **

**Jajajajaja, Bájale mi niña, no hay necesidad de insultar, voy a por el jabón? XD**

**PyR:**

**3°. Y cómo te fue mi niña? yo sé que bien ; D**

**4°. Tú también quieres lasagna?! A que sabe?! D:**

**Un saludo mi niña :3**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Se me olvidó decirte lo del videojuego de STAR WARS, No será 'The forcé unleashed'? me suena a que sí XD cómo comienza la historia?**

**Y el 13 es mi número favorito y solo mío! (e_e)… XDDD**

**No sabes lo difícil que es crear un universo (e.e)* X3**

**Que dicha la tuya y tu horario XDDD**

**PyR:**

**3°. Qué vieron?... y que hicieron?! e.e… porque esa risilla no me la creo nada… dime o.. o… no sé XD jajajaja**

**4°. Tu también lasagna?! (O.O) quién más sigue? (O_o) Quién me invita! (X_X)**

**A mí también me encanta el pelo largo *¬*…**

**Por eso no me gusta mucho Lisanna XDDD… pero Mira *O*… XPPP**

**Jajajajaja, no creo que tu novio hubiera venido hasta aquí sólo por coquetearte XDD**

**Ya te dije, mejor hago una versión Por… nosotros XD, pero sería exclusivo, ya sabes cómo es el hombre (e_e) XDDD**

**Un saludo mi niña! espero el próximo capítulo de tu fic :3**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Jajajajaa XD… piscina! No me invitas?! (O_O)Me encanta el agua X3**

**Jajajaa, es bueno que te interese, por eso lo hago XP**

**PyR:**

**1°. Qué comiste? Qué escuchaste?**

**2°. Yo también quiero hamburguesa! Con papas *¬***

**Nos vemos mi niña! un saludo!**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Tú también con lo de Slender? Tengo que comenzar a escribir mi historia original ._.**

**XD**

**Y sí, no la voy a dejar, es mi primera novia :3… no creo que pueda conseguir a alguien mejor que ella X3**

**PyR:**

**3°. Qué comiste?! *O* A quién terapiaste? XD**

**4°. EH! Chilaquiles! Ya son dos XD**

**Pues ya sabes mi amiga, cuando pases por aquí XD yo te invito la pizza :3**

**Y nos es para tanto XD**

**Nos vemos! Ya sabes lo de STAR WARS? DX**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: **

**Está de vacaciones, así que le envió saludos!**

* * *

—**Cristi Sora Dragneel:**

**Igual para ti, saludos!**

* * *

'**CURIOSIDADES Y DATOS IMPORTANTES'**

**21°. El personaje de Lucy su cabello debería de ser castaño, Al principio pensé en ella como pelirroja, pero dije que así sólo se denotaría me atracción a las pelirrojas. (Porque casi todas en mi historia algunas son chicas pelirrojas XD)**

**22°. Como dije, no pensaba en muchos personajes para esta historia. Lo cual hacía del personaje de Lucy la más popular de la escuela.**

* * *

'**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS'**

**3°. Cuál es su gentilicio? :3 YO SOY MEXICANO! /,,/**

**4°. Género de música o canción favorita! El mío es la clásica instrumental :3**

* * *

**Nueva sección:**

**En este caso será…**

* * *

'**ESTADÍSTICAS'**

**Con respecto a la pregunta 4°, la comida quedó de la siguiente manera:**

**3°. La hamburguesa: 1**

**2°. Mole y chilaquiles: 2**

**1°. Lasagna: 4 XD nunca la he probado quién me invita?! XDD**

* * *

'**RECOMENDACIONES'**

**(Bajo mi criterio y opinión personal)**

**Perdón, ayer con las prisas no pude implementar el link del perfil de Azulkg, y no era Azulgk, es Azulkg DX, como sea, aquí está, a lo mejor algunos ya la conozcan :3… es buena narradora X3**

**Perfil de Azulkg:**

** u/2737316/azulkg**

**Hoy hablaré de una amiga que conozco, no mucho, pero sí he hablado personalmente con ella y me encanta su forma de narrar :3**

**Sayuki Yukimura :3, linda chica, la conozco y es muy buena la verdad, amable y todo eso X3**

**El único fic largo y reciente que tiene ahora es la de 'Sobreviví', que de seguros algunos ya conocen:**

**Personalmente no me gusta mucho los zombies, (por eso no veo mucho Resident Evil. Pero como me encanta Sankarea *¬*… mi manga favorito! Rea!)**

**Aquí, los personajes de Fairy Tail toman un papel como caza recompensas, que se la viven pasando de puerta en puerta usando sus habilidades con la pistola, pero un terrible caos azota la ciudad de Magnolia o todo Fiore. Y es que las personas se han convertido en zombies. Lo cual es deber del famoso gremio descubrir qué fue lo que pasó.**

**Muy buena narración, continuidad y drama DX… lo único que le pido es que meta un Cana X Macao y no quiere e.e… XD. Uno se siente de verdad que mata a los zombies encarnándose en la piel de los personajes y eso me agrada :3**

**Aquí la reseña por la autora:**

'**La oscuridad había caído en el lugar ¿acaso todo había acabado? luchar por sobrevivir era la única opción, personas que jamás se habían visto, que se habían distanciado tendrían que luchar juntas por salir de su peor pesadilla... la muerte y era literal, sus seres queridos regresaban de la muerte con un único deseo, nuevos sentimientos surgirían, amor, odio, amistad...'**

**En resumen, una buena historia de zombies que parece no tener fin XD**

**Perfil de la autora:**

** u/4199542/sayuki-yukimura**

* * *

**Ahora sí nos vemos! Me voy a chatear con mi novia :3 (quien también me ayudo hoy, ayer y mañana XD)**

**Me despido : D**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	15. ¿¡Amigos?

**Estoy agotado hoy u.u**

* * *

**Estoy cansado, así que lo siento por el capítulo tan corto, pero tuve que ir a la escuela para reinscribirme, estoy cansado y fue toda una odisea en verdad e.e… que no quiero hablar de eso. Así mejor hablemos del capítulo de hoy, yo comienzo:**

**YUKINO Y JUVIA-CHAN SON TAN LINDAS! *O***

**Y ya!… gran cosa jajajaja XDDDD, de todo eso lo demás no me intereso XDDD**

* * *

**Bueno, no hago más largo el pensamiento y el estado, así que me marcho, nos vemos! A leer! :3**

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero si fuera mío ya sabríamos de que va el plan eclipse y su final XD**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿¡Amigos!?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 808.

* * *

Lado a lado se balanceaban aquellas piernas largas y bien torneadas, realizando movimientos rítmicos y seductores al aire. Bailaban como si tratarán de decirme algo. Con exuberante belleza, reflejaban la luz del Sol por ser tan blancas. Una se bamboleaba hacia el frente y la otra hacia atrás, luego una subía y la otra bajaba, y así sucesivamente. Decían y emitían con un danzar '_mírame, mírame_'; una y otra vez sin cesar. Lucy Heartphilia, dueña de mis más profundas fantasías y días de vida, desplazaba ambas piernas rítmicamente al aire, recostada boca abajo en el alfombrado, a sólo metro y medio de mí en la sala de estar, leyendo los apuntes de su cuaderno para poder hacer la tarea; mientras jugueteaba su dedo índice con sus labios lujuriosamente adrede. Con ayuda de su dedo subía aquel carnoso y rosado labio superior, después la inferior hacia abajo y luego el superior hacia un lado. Yo 'hacía' mi tarea, apoyado en el sofá, pero mi vista por ratos la observaba embobado, con ojos lascivos hacia sus labios. Y cuando sentía que me miraba, rápido apartaba la vista hacia mi cuaderno de notas y, una vez que su vista se apartaba, la volvía de nuevo hacia ella… era un desdichado. Satisfacía mi ego sexual con mi amiga y por nada sentía pena alguna, sólo mi mente repetía, '_está bien, está bien, eres un hombre y tienes necesidades_', una y otra vez, mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos indecentes e incrementaba dentro de mi esa llama que sólo ardía tan poco. Odiaba de verdad que tenga tanta razón.

Esta vez me centre más en sus hermosas piernas seductoras y únicas, —que de hecho, adoro dormir en ellas mientras Lucy pasa su mano por toda mi cabeza y siento sus dedos entre mis cabellos—. Las miraba desde donde terminaban, hasta por donde comenzaban. En aquel perfecto trasero que tiene. Redondo y suave a la vez. Sí, he tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo, cuando la cargo de a caballito o de princesa y trato como sea de no caer en la tentación de tocar de más. Soy un degenerado, lo acepto. Mátenme mientras aún puedan.

No comprendo cómo Lucy podría fijarse siquiera en alguien como yo, cuando ella podría tener a alguien mucho mejor, que no sea sólo un flojo y feo como lo soy yo.

Cada día que la veo a ella y su evidente belleza que derrocha tanta sensualidad, me da ganas de ponerme una sudadera, salir a la calle a correr y bajar de peso. O por lo menos tomar una pesa y ejercitarme. Podría hacer gran cambio en mi físico y a lo mejor hasta mi personalidad. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que Lucy no estaría con un chico cualquiera por todas partes con 'llantitas' de más, —aunque ni se notan con mis playeras holgadas, pero desnudo… ni hablar—. Simplemente, mi mente se bloquea o se cerraba y me da flojera hacerlo, aun sin siquiera intentarlo. Cada año me prometía lo mismo y nunca hago nada. Soy un sinvergüenza.

Pasé mi vista hacia el rostro de Lucy y nuestras vistas se encontraron.

Ninguno hizo el intento de retirar la mira, era como una competencia de 'el que quite los ojos antes que el otro, pierde'. Era muy común en ella por así decirlo, siempre lo hacía y le encantaba hacerlo. Me miraba con su sonrisa radiante y pícara, sus cabellos deslumbraban con la intensa luz del Sol y sus ojos demostraban fascinación. Me sonrió de lado, con angelical sonrisa coqueta, replicándome '_¿qué tanto ves?_', de manera placentera. Después se medio levantó con ayuda de ambos brazos y quedó con medio cuerpo suspendido en el aire, con la vista de su escote a toda mi merced. Me quedé atónito ante la vista, no comprendía el por qué, he presenciado a Lucy en traje de baño en varias ocasiones y nunca antes me había dado tanta vergüenza como esta vez. Es extraño lo que hace el poder de la ropa, cuando uno usa ropa, siempre procura que no le quede ni muy chica o muy grande, por temor a que alguien lo vea. Pero no es lo mismo cuando uno usa sólo traje de baño y desean que su cuerpo se admirado. Ella rio y sonrió con malicia en su tono 'infantil'. Su sonrisa decía obviamente, '¿te gusta lo que ves?'. Eso me dio vergüenza, retiré mi vista de inmediato y la volví a mi cuaderno de notas, sumergiendo al fondo mi cabeza. Y ella rio divertida, claramente lo había hecho a propósito. Esta noche me las pagaría, o sí que me las pagaría. Ya verás Lucy Heartphilia, no sabes lo que te espera esta noche en la cama… Y así fue como comencé a tramar mi nuevo plan, que de seguro a la perfección iba a funcionar…

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Y solo tuyo amor :3**

**Te digo hasta lo que más quiero en esta vida y esa eres tu :3**

**Jajajaja, no te pases amor XDDD**

**PyR:**

**5°. Yo también amo los tacos amor! Pero más a ti X3**

**6°. No mi amor, no pregunté de comida XP… jajaja. Eres Lisa Simpson o qué? XP**

**PERO CLARO QUE TE VOY A MALTRATAR, te voy a comer con besos y te lastimaré con acaricias X3**

**Abacho becho mi amor :3**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: **

**Sé que algún día lo probaré, porque mi novia dice que me preparará x3**

**¿Y cómo te fue en tus resultados? Sé que bien :3 un saludo mi niña!**

**PyR:**

**5°. Seeeeeeee! Mexicana! /,,/… XD**

**6°. Jajajaja, esa es la actitud mi niña! yo igual prefiero de todo un poco :3**

**Un saludo mi niña :3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Y los LoLu, LaLu… y con todo lo que se mueva para Lucy ._.**

**Por qué la emparejan con tanta cosa?, por Eundescress! DX**

**Jajajaja, supongo que se nota mucho esa parte de Natsu, que bueno. Y en cuanto al misterio, pues… sólo digo que aún falta mucho por ver :3**

**PyR:**

**5°. Jajajaja, mexicana de corazón, así se habla! /,,/ (Jajajajaja, no cambié nada de la respuesta que te di ayer XD)**

**4°. Por qué ese tipo de canciones? Son buenas? Supongo que tendré que escuchar las un poco para hacerme una idea más clara :3**

**A mí me encanta la comida, pero llegarme a gustar más comida… dejaría pobres a todos XDDD jajajaja, yo también pensé en Garfiel XDDD Jajajaja…**

**Saludos mi niña! abrazo! :3**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Sí, ya lo sabía, no lo he jugado (me encantaría jugarlo, pero no tengo XBOX ._.) Pero he visto los gamepley y son muy buenos X3**

**Y no! El 13 es mi número favorito! Mi mami dice que nací el 10 de agosto de 1994, a las 13.13 XPPPPPPPPPP… Es en serio XDDDDD \O/**

**Te gustan las historias bélicas? En mi universo sólo de eso se trata XD, a lo mejor te guste :3**

**Mi novia casi me deja por decirle que me diste ánimos como porrista. Y más cuando le dije que fuiste la primera en darme ánimos antes que ella DX**

**Exámenes DDDDX**

**PyR:**

**5°. Con que me digas española me basta XD… no sé nada aún de por ahí u.u… así que no sé de qué me estás hablando DX**

**6°. Jajajaja, XDDD, rockera de corazón, muy bien!**

**A mi novia le recomendaron igual esa película XD, a ver qué día tengo tiempo de verla XP**

**Cositas como en tu capítulo 9? XDDD**

**No me importa, tú te vienes aquí y ahora! XDDD**

**Mira es… *¬***

**La espalda? Solo con que le vea una uña ya está muerto XDDD jajajaja**

**Me esforcé en hacer este capítulo, espero que con esto te baste XD**

**Y no habrá lemmon por desgracia… no aún XDD… en una de las secuelas, pero no en esta historia, yo quiero, pero sólo le quita lo emocionante la historia :/… no te preocupes, con el tiempo lo hacen como conejos XDDD**

**Y ya que, a esperar a que no hagan un desastre nada más ¬_¬**

**Un saludo mi niña! :3**

* * *

—**Sofialoveanime: Bienvenida mi niña! Qué bueno es que participes, te costó mucho llegar hasta aquí? XD jajajaja, bueno, un saludo de mi parte y déjame darte las gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer este tan ridículo fic XDDD jajaja, pero bueno, muchas gracias, en serio, me hace feliz leer tu comentario :3 todos son bienvenidos!**

**PyR:**

**5°. Por qué tan lejos?! Es bonito ahí? Espero me contestes :3**

**6°. Así que el pop? Y qué escuchas? Espero tus respuestas :3**

**Un saludo mi niña! y bienvenida de nuevo ; D**

* * *

—**Cristi Sora Dragneel:**

**Jajajajaja, es una forma de entrar en conversación XD. Y no te preocupes, a mi también me ha pasado… casi siempre XDDD, Es bueno que te guste, por eso me mato… digo, lo hago X3**

**PyR:**

**5°. No estás tan lejos… sólo estás a dos países de distancia XDD**

**6°. Así que el rap, no la escucho mucho, pero si admito que me gusta XD, bien por ti! :3**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario mi niña! se agradece :3, saludos! X3**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Jajajaja, 'fapear' XDD jajajaj, será que ves memes? XDD jajajaja. No es raro que pueda verlo, todos en mi historia original pueden… bueno, casi todos XD**

**Pues ya sabes la verdad DX**

**Psicóloga del amor?! Espero nunca te necesite para eso DX**

**PyR:**

**5°. Así se habla mi amiga! Somos mexicano feos! Pero honrados, muy bien no XD**

**6°. Jajajajaja, muchos parecen adorar un poco más el rock y el metal por aquí, esos es bueno, mi segundo género es el Rock :3**

**Jajajajaja, chilaquiles, son muy buenos, con carne *¬*… XD**

**No tomo café, pero aun así me lo quedo XDD**

**Nos vemos mi niña! cuídate! :3**

* * *

—**Lucy-Nee: **

**Está de vacaciones, así que le envió saludos!**

* * *

—**Fullbuster Ellie Dragneel: Un saludo mi niña! :3 qué estés bien X3**

* * *

—**roci—chan heartfilia****: Saludos mi niña! :3**

'

* * *

**CURIOSIDADES Y DATOS IMPORTANTES'**

**23°. Como dije, se supone que la historia no tiene trama, porque sólo son escenas de los personajes que interpretan Natsu y Lucy haciéndolo como conejos XDD… es una historia por… nosotros por así decirlo XDD… la mente masculina… no tiene límites (._ .)… XDDDDD**

**24°. Los pensamientos negativos de Natsu, se deben a que es prácticamente lo mismo que me sucede, o sucedía, ya que ahora que tengo novia, ya no me preocupo :3. Pero sí, de igual forma me pasaba y era mucho peor DX (Ya me quemé, ya nadie me quiere ._.)**

* * *

'**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS'**

**7°. Fecha de nacimiento! YO: 10 de agosto de 1994: hora: '13.13'**

**e.e Boogie e.e… XD**

**8°. Alguna vez ha soñado padecer una enfermedad que excuse alguna estupidez que hayan hecho en la escuela? (cortesía de Cristi Sora Dragneel X3)**

* * *

'**ESTADÍSTICAS'**

**Con respecto a la pregunta 5°, el gentilicio quedó de la siguiente manera:**

**2°. Español, Uruguay y Nicaragua. (Lo siento n_nu, jejeje, pero así quedó, y bueno, eso no quiere decir que no sean populares, siempre he deseado viajar al rededor dl mundo y lo haré! X3)**

**1°. México: 4! XD y sin mi colaboración XD**

* * *

'**RECOMENDACIONES'**

**(Bajo mi criterio y opinión personal)**

**Hoy traigo a una autora que no hace mucho NaLu´s, se dedica más a los LuNa´s XD**

**Leí su primer capítulo, fue algo… bueno y apenas pasable… pero después me cautivo su manera de ver las cosas O.O**

**Será una serie de drabble pero sabe cómo hacerlo XD**

**Tania D Agosto. Algunas de aquí ya la conocerán, es buena chica, he hablado con ella personalmente y como dice, es buena como traductora de ingles : D**

**Aquí dejo su perfil:**

** u/4160620/Tania-D-Agosto**

**no tiene muchos fic´s y la mayoría son series de One-Shot´s. Y dice que cuando quieran si quieren les puede traducir un fic en ingles X3… es dulce y linda la chica, como muchas de aquí XD**

**Serie de OS Fairy Tail:**

** s/8838617/1/Amor-Suerte-y-Verano**

**Reseña por la autora:**

'**Set de Drabbles de varias parejas de FT./ Tercer One-Shot LucyxNatsu. Advertencias: lemmon./ Algunos seran inspirados en canciones, no seran Song-Fic./ Enfrentamientos, odio, tristeza, dolor, hay una emoción que puede detener a todas esas otras y no es otra que el amor'**

**Bueno, me despido antes de que se vaya la luz DX… casi no publico u.u**

* * *

**Nueva sección! XD**

'**NOTICIAS'**

**Me temo, como dije antes, ya me reinscribí, lo que quiere decir que el lunes comienzo las clases y ya saben u.u… actualizaciones diarias… terminaron DX… me encanta escribir y leer sus review cada día! Pero lo siento, en serio.**

**Por eso, ahora les dejo un link en donde actualizaré las noticias por sí se les ofrece algo, preguntas y enterarse de cuándo podría yo publicar u.u, pueden hacer lo que sea allá, solo lo usaré como avisar ya que no quiero llenar de spam aquí XD**

** ElUniversoDelInfinityInfinyt um?ref=hl**

**Por favor, sí tiene alguna duda, preguntemenlo, que por ahor aparovecharé hoy, mañana y domingo para actualizar :3, nos vemos!**

* * *

**Bueno, me voy a ver película X3**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	16. ¿Amigos sin compromisos?

**Mañana es lunes… y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer! TwT**

* * *

**Quiero pedirles perdón por no poder actualizar ayer, sé que dije que actualizaría ayer y hoy… pero cosas pasaron, cosas que aún no sé qué pensar al respecto :/**

**Se los diré en breve.**

**Ehhhh! Estrenando Word 2013 . jajajajaja XDDD**

**Ah! Y también que ya llegamos a más de 100 capítulos XPPP, pero bueno, que les parece llegar a los 150? XDDD**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es de Hiro Mashima, pero algún día iré a Japón a hablar con él para que nos de NaLu cada nuevo capítulo XD**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**Voy a aclarar una cosa que debí hacerlo hace tiempo:**

**Escribo con los nombres de los personajes antes de cada parlamente porque es una ayuda, no sólo mía, también para otros. Alguna vez les ha pasado que cuando leen un libro… y hay demasiado dialogo, no saben ni quien está hablando? Pues por eso lo pongo. Además, me ayuda a no perder el dialogo de quien habla XDD. Es una costumbre, y si no tienen ganas de leerlo, no lo lean y ya XD, y sí, es agotador ponerlos, pero sí ayudan y más en una historia tan grande con varios personajes como en mi propio universo, es una 'practica' en ese sentido. Y lo haré siempre. Y me fascina hacerlo así, es más fácil… pero complicado XDD.**

**Y en cuanto a los paréntesis, Algunos tiene diferentes risas y por eso a veces pongo su risa y otros '(risilla)', mucha diferencia XD**

**Ya sabe, preguntas dudas, yo las respondo :3**

* * *

**¿Amigos sin compromisos?**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 2,059.

* * *

Recuerdo que no hubo ni tiempo para que alguno de los dos preparara la comida para almorzar, desperdiciamos toda la tarde 'haciendo' la tarea. Y por poco no alcanzamos a pedir una orden de pollo frito porque se hacía ya muy de tarde. Cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos otra vez a la sala de estar, para gustar de la televisión un rato más, porque mañana sería lunes y tendríamos que levantarnos temprano, así que le dije a Lucy que sólo un rato más y nos íbamos a bañar.  
Encendimos el televisor y ella lo dejó en una canal de chisme, le encantaba ver ese tipo de programación y también escuchar canciones. No me gustaba mucho eso de ver chismes de famosos o escuchar mucha música, así que me le avisé a Lucy volver enseguida; me fui, crucé el puente, llegué a mi recámara, tomé un cuaderno y un portaminas. Cuando regresé, encontré a Lucy hablando por teléfono y riendo animadamente encaramada en el sofá. Me tomó unos minutos averiguar con quien hablaba y reía con tantas ganas. A juzgar por las risas entrecortadas deducía que era Levy al habla. No le di importancia, así que me senté a un lado de ella con mi cuaderno y portaminas para dibujar algo… pero no se me ocurría nada.  
Pasó el tiempo y mi inspiración como qué no llegaba, Lucy aún con el móvil 'chismeaba' con Levy sobre no sé qué de una chica llamada Aries y su vergüenza de pasar siempre al frente de todos en las clases y que hasta se desmayaba. Entonces me fijé como Lucy jugueteaba con sus rubios cabellos y a mi llegó esa tan esperada inspiración.  
En cosa de nada, mi portaminas comenzó a crear una serie de finas líneas en la hoja en blanco, líneas finas, gruesas, de varios tonos y muchas formas. Llegó un momento en donde la punta del portaminas se detuvo y mi vista se centró en la figura voluptuosa y fascinante como de un ángel de Lucy. Después pasé mi vista a mi boceto y continué con el danzar de mi portaminas.  
No era mucho lo que había logrado, ni me sentía orgulloso de mi trabajo, pero hasta yo sé que era uno de los mejores que había hecho en todos mis años como artista. Vi a Lucy que aún conversaba con Levy, desde casi más de una hora que estaban hablando y para nada demostraban signos de finalizar con aquella conversación. Lucy jugueteaba con los dedos de su pie derecho que tenía flexionado. Sostenía su móvil con la mano izquierda, de manera que alzaba el dedo meñique como si sujetase una taza de té. Dicho dedo jugaba lascivamente con sus labios delicados y rosados. Y con su cuerpo recostado, hacía que su ropa se levantara, dejando ver ese perfecto vientre plano, muy sexy y provocativo, que muy poco llegan a ver de Lucy Heartphilia. Los tirantes de su delicada blusa resbalaban de sus hombros de manera sensual que casi dejaba ver un sostén blanco, que a lo mejor era de encaje, porque lo veía casi todo.  
Dejé a un lado el cuaderno, en medio del sofá, entre Lucy y yo. Vi en mi móvil la hora y me percaté de que no era demasiado tarde. Las 3 de la tarde y todavía restaban más de siete horas para ir a la cama. Como pude, me recosté a lo largo de sofá, con mis pies en dirección contraria a Lucy y mi cabeza hacia ella, sólo faltaba unos centímetros más para que mi cabeza tocara esas hermosas piernas, era muy alto y casi no entraba en todo el sofá. Pero en fin, era eso o el suelo, Lucy no me dejaría por nada irme a la cama sin ella, porque 'veía' la televisión y no deseaba que la dejara sola. Me estaba a punto de dormir, cuando sentí que una suave y pequeña mano comienza a acariciarme los cabellos plácidamente. Tiró de ellos delicadamente y supe de inmediato que es lo que deseaba. Medio adormilado, subí mi cabeza a esas suaves y hermosas piernas blancas, que eran tan tensas y tan cálidas… que me dormí de inmediato en ellas, mientras acariciaban de mi cabeza y oía por último la conversación de Lucy y Levy:  
—Lucy: **"Nada, yo aquí… con Nastu durmiendo en mis piernas, te, je, je, je. ¿Y tú?"** — con sonrisa divina… hasta que caí rendido y me acomodé en sus cómodas piernas…  
Cuando desperté, tallé mis ojos y me encontré en donde por última vez me hallé, en las delicadas piernas de Lucy, a quien vi durmiendo apoyando su pequeña cabeza en su hombro derecho, mientras con su mano izquierda aún la mantenía en mis rosados cabellos y la otra apoyada en mi pecho, que a juzgar por mi revuelta playera deducía me había acariciado no solo mi cabeza, sino también el pecho. Qué chica… lo que cualquier hombre daría por tener una como ella. Yo la tengo aquí y ahora, solo para mí. Revisé la hora en mi móvil y vi que ya eran más de las ocho de la noche. Me levanté como pude y con cuidado retiré ambas manos de Lucy para no despertarla… no ahora, claro. Me acerqué a ella y pasando delicadamente mi mano por su mejilla le susurré:  
—Natsu: **"Lucy… Lucy, despierta… despierta… vamos a cenar, o se hará tarde"** —Se retorcía, pero no se levantaba.  
Conociéndola muy bien diría que fingía como siempre y estaba en lo cierto. No deseaba llevar a cabo aún mi plan por hacerme aquel juego de hace unas horas justamente ahora, pero quizás si lo hacía sería perfecto un comienzo. Así que levante un poco su cabeza con mi mano y dejé al descubierto su pequeña oreja del lado derecho. Sumergí mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, y comencé con el momento más deseado… venganza.  
—Lucy: **"(Gemido; Ah…) Natsu… (Hm…) (¡Ah…!)"** —jugaba con su oreja con ayuda de mis labios y mi lengua. Y lentamente bajaba mi mano hasta su cintura para tomarla y pegarla más hacia mi persona., sintiendo su voluptuoso cuerpo pegado al mío.  
Ella participó sujetando mis brazos, dejándose ser y retorciéndose en mis manos. Le fascinaba que jugara con ella de esta forma siempre que nos dejaban solos.  
—Natsu: **"Despierta sí deseas que esto continúe en la cama… pastelillooo…"** —susurré, profundizando la última palabra, porque así era como ella deseaba que la llamara.  
—Lucy: **"(H-hmmm…) Me despertaré… (¡Ah…!)"** —Podía sentir como su cuerpo se contraía entre mis brazos, porque su cuerpo por completo se había relajado. No puedo estar seguro, pero a lo mejor es que haya llegado a tener un orgasmo… con sólo jugar con su oreja y su cuello. No me imagino que hubiera pasado si aún estuviera continuando.  
Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse. Casi se me escapa de mis manos cuando sentí que se resbalaba, realmente había 'terminado', su cuerpo estaba muy débil y yo ni siquiera sé que había hecho. La cargué y se sostuvo con ayuda de mi brazo, la llevé a la cocina y cenamos. Para después terminar y subir a bañarnos.  
Al terminar de bañarme y regresar de mi casa, escogí una playera blanca y pantalón corto azul, me dio flojera escoger y tomé lo primero que vi. Cuando llegué de nuevo Lucy aún se encontraba en el baño. Podía escuchar la regadera y me limité en acostarme en la cama boca abajo con vista al tocador, a la esperar que ella saliera.  
No demoró más de cinco minutos en salir con una blusa sencilla morada muy provocativa y pantalón corto; muy de ella si me lo permiten. Y salió como siempre, con una toalla atada a su cabello. Se lo quitó y sentada en la butaca con un cepillo, lo pasó por todo su cabello. Durante todo el tiempo sólo pude mirarla simple y absorto. Cautivado por su belleza no negué que me dejaba loco con su deslumbrante sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dedicaba a través del espejo sólo para mí. La miraba embobado y fascinado, y ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello. Me miraba decidida y como cariñosa o seductora. Y eso hizo que dentro de mí, en mi pecho exactamente, resonara algo. Sentía mis mejillas arder, ella se fijó; sólo quería desviar la mirada y lo hice, ocultándola en una almohada avergonzado, para después levantarla y verla sonreír como enamorada. Sus ojos brillaba y su lengua relamía sus labios como sedienta… sedienta de placer. Aquél era un comportamiento muy extraño en ella, nunca antes lo había visto en su mirada. Esa sonrisa coqueta, esos ojos de ternura, las mejillas ruborizadas. He leído muy poco, pero hasta yo sé cuándo una chica se siente atraída por algo, tus ojos brillan y jamás deseas apartar la mirada de donde pertenece tu deseo. Y lo peor (o eso creo yo), es que no resultaba ser la única con ojos vívidos, yo le imitaba, lo sentía, como cuando pasas hambre o sueños, sólo que no era mi conciencia ni mi estómago, era mi corazón sintiéndolo latir. Sólo que más fuerte, era mi deseo. El deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos y estrujarla con gran fuerza como para aprensarla a mi cuerpo, sentir ese olor a vainilla que tanto me encanta, sentir esa piel tan suave y tan cálida.  
—Lucy: **"(Risa) ¿Qué tanto miras, tontito?"** —me preguntó divertida, dejando de cepillarse el cabello y apartando el cepillo a un lado en el mismo tocador.  
Ella se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia mí sin ningún compromiso. Lenta e inexorablemente por 'más'.  
—Natsu: **"N-nada… sólo a ti…"** —la vergüenza subía a mis mejillas tornándolas color carmín.  
—Lucy: **"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? (Risilla)**" —preguntó sin más, recostándose en la cama a mi lado.  
—Natsu: **"P-porque quiero"** —esta vez, sólo mi lengua se enredó.  
—Lucy: **"¿Y por qué quieres? (Risa)"**  
—Natsu: **"Porque… porque…"** (Dilo, dilo) **"¡P-porque me gusta!"** —grité medio indeciso. Ella me miro por un momento algo pasmada.  
—Lucy: **"Tú también me gustas"** —susurró, acurrucándose en mi pecho y aferrándose a mí fuertemente, agarrando de mi playera.  
—Natsu: **"Lucy…"** —le susurré.  
—Lucy: **"¿Sí?"** —Me imitó  
—Natsu: **"Me gustas…"** —metí mi cabeza en su hombro y oreja, y se lo dije… poco inseguro. Pero la abracé decidido, pegándola más hacia mí.  
—Lucy: **"Lo sé… (Risa; je…) (Sonrisa…)" **—subió un poco su cabeza hasta encontrar mi cuello, se acurrucó y me besó justo ahí. Yo mientras, la agarraba de su pequeña cabeza, impidiendo por nada que se apartara—. **"Vamos a seguir… ¿con lo del sofá?"** —preguntó, no, más bien rogó.  
—Natsu: **"(Hmmm…) No… (Risilla…)"** —bromeé descaradamente.  
—Lucy: **"(¿Ehhh…?) ¿Por qué…?"** —hizo un puchero y me vio con sus típicos ojitos de perrito.  
—Nastu: **"Ja, ja, ja, ja… Por lo de hace rato. (Beso)"** —La besé en frente y la abracé más fuerte.  
—Lucy: **"Malo…"** —dijo, con voz aniñada. Y se deshizo de mi abrazo para darme la espalda, acomodándose a un lado de la cama.  
—Natsu: **"Ja, ja, ja, ja… No es cierto Lucy"** —me acerqué a ella y la abracé desde atrás. Al principio no se dejó, pero poco a poco cedió. Hasta que pude tomarle la mano y agarrársela fuertemente, y colocando mi otro brazo debajo de su cabeza para que reposara—. **"Tú sabes que te quiero solo a ti, Lucy…"**  
Dicho esto, sumergí de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro y el cuello, para comenzar a besar lentamente su piel tan tersa. Ella cambió su posición y volvió su cuerpo hacia mí para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras la besaba en el cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta casi llegar a su pecho, pero cesando hasta donde creía conveniente, mientras con mis desnudas manos la acariciaba y sentía ese cuerpo voluptuoso, deseoso de amor y placer, dejándose ser, gemiendo y pidiendo más, sólo por ser yo.  
Al final… sólo terminamos agotados, ella se durmió primero, la deje dormir en mi brazo, mientras yo aún pasaba mi mano por su costado derecho, acariciándola y disfrutando su cuerpo limpio y puro jamás tocado por nadie más que no sea yo. Después la besé entre el cuello y el hombro, y por último me dormir si no antes escuchar un:  
—Lucy: **"Te quiero, Natsu…"** —mientras me tomaba fuertemente de la mano, esperando a despertar juntos al siguiente día.

* * *

**No me vayan a culpar a mí por el lime, si van a quemar a alguien que sea Boogie por querer lemmon cuando no se puede. Pero si quieren agradecer algo… es a mi XD**

**Gracias a mi novia por ayudarme a corregir el escrito... y bueno... ahora ella hace mucho trabajo así también se merece crédito :3... te quiero mi amor!**

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

—**PatashifyDragneel: **

**Jajajajaja, Natsu, pervertido? Cómo crees XDDD**

**No te desanimes mi niña… yo salgo siempre peor XDDD, tú en cambio, seguro eres muy buena, ánimos niña! \o/**

**Jajajaja, y a ver si quiere XDDD**

**PyR:**

**7°. Sniff, sniff… estoy huele a fiesta XDDD, ya casi cumples los… 18? Sí creo… mi niña! O.O ya no eres una niña! XDDD jajajaja, me vas a invitar a la fiesta? XP**

**8°. Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, a mí me pasa igual DX, y lo peor es que si recuerdo las pesadillas e.e… XDDD**

**Un saludo mi niña :3 y que te vaya bien! :3**

* * *

—**Azulkg: Jajajajajaja, muy bueno tu comentario niña! XDDD jajajaja**

**Y bueno, de ahora en adelante así serán los capítulos, porque así debería de ser XD, pero a estas alturas ya te diste cuenta de seguro XPPP**

**Claro que sí, siempre estoy disponible a nuevas amistades :3… Soy Eduardo Dzib Pech, mucho gusto XD jajajaja, eres muy buena amiga niña, en serio :3**

**A lo mejor y algún día lo escuche, pero ahora ya no tengo tiempo, se me acabó TTwTT**

**PyR:**

**7°. Ya pasó! Noooo! Lástima… bueno, a lo mejor se me acuerde, mi hermano nació el 18 de noviembre 5 días después es tu cumpleaños, que bueno :3 Naciste de noche, vaya eres flojita? XD**

**8°. Jajajajaja, sí yo así eso no me sólo me mandan a la escuela, sino también al doctor XDDD**

**Ay niña, por qué les tienes miedo? No son reales… que yo sepa O_O… naaaa… no lo son XDDD… pero bueno, nunca desaproveches una buena historia sólo por detalles que podrían acabar contigo por siempre, en algún momento habrá que superar los miedo, pero bueno, si tu no quieres no te obligo a nada :3**

**Saludos mi niña! abrazo! :3**

**Un saludo mi niña! :3**

* * *

—**Sofialoveanime: Qué?! Ahora estás más lejos! TwT y yo que te iba a ir a visitar XDD**

**Jajajaja, por qué loca mi niña? es normal no? Así aprendes inglés, te gustan los idiomas?**

**Un saludo mi niña! ; D**

* * *

—**Boogieman13: Jajajaja, lo dudo jugarlo algún día, pero cuando sea rico tendré mucho videojuegos que ni me preocupo XDDD jajaja**

**Nada! Yo nací el 13.13 XDDD jajajaja, tramposa, sólo querías nacer a las trece también XP**

**Lo empecé a ver pero… bueno… poco a poco XD**

**Mi universo será mucho sobre eso, guerra tras guerra tras guerra, sí desde que comienza la historia ya hay guerra XDD**

**Jajajaja, lo dudo, jajaja, algunas novias son celosas, aunque no lo admita XP**

**PyR:**

**7°. Nada e.e… sólo porque nací a esa hora tú también quieres XDD Eh! Soy mayor que tú! Jajajaja, estoy viejo ._.**

**8°. Jajajaja, XDDD, Flojiiiita :3**

**A mi novia le recomendaron igual esa película XD, a ver qué día tengo tiempo de verla XP**

**Cositas como en tu capítulo 9? XDDD**

**No me importa, tú te vienes aquí y ahora! XDDD**

**Mira es… *¬***

**Pervertida e.e… ahhh… lo que daría para que mi novia y yo hagamos cositas XDDD, pero lastima… una cuantiosa distancia nos separa u.u**

**Más comida no está de más XD**

**Calenturienta?! O.O… quieres ser mi amiga XDDD muy bien no ._.**

**Está bien, cada quien es como es… yo de por sí lo soy XDDDD**

**Saludos! Y el nuevo capítulo? e.e… XP**

* * *

—**Honey Maaka: Ay amor, querías lemmon? X3 jajajajaja, mi novia es pervertida! Eso me encanta :3**

**Claro que sí mi amor! Sí tú me ayudaste a que se me quietara, porque si no, capaz y hubiera cometido una locura DX**

**PyR:**

**7°. A la una de la mañana en punto amor?! O.O… eres genial! XD**

**8°. Ay mi amor: Deberías relajarte un poco… pero no tanto XP, Te llevaré de vacaciones a todas partes del mundo! Solos tu y yo amor X3**

**Te quiero mucho mi amor, sabes que es verdad :3, sin ti, ya no sé que sería de mi DX**

**Abacho becho mi amor :3**

* * *

—**Tania D Agosto:**

**Jajajajaja, Cómo que interesante mi niña? Por qué Natsu es interesante?**

**Sí los hombres somos todos unos 'santos' XDDDD**

**Espero te haya sacado de duas mi niñas, lo que mis lectoras deseen :3**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario mi niña! saludos! Y que bueno que llegarás hasta aquí! X3**

* * *

—**Girl Master Houndoom: Por qué mi niña?! Yo soy 'panchon'! TTwTT… lo sabía… así nadie me querría :'(, ay niña, quisiera saber por qué, no soy malo DX… no soy atractivo ni lindo… pero fue lo que Dios y Eundescress me dio u.u, qué le voy hacer…**

**Y sí, Natsu bajará… pero falta muchísimo para eso u.u**

**PyR:**

**7°. Por qué trágico? Bueno, lo dudo, cada quien su día, el chiste es pasárselo muy bien.**

**8°. Diabetes?! En serio? No, no, no, no, no… quién va a creer que tienes diabetes? No eres muy joven aún?**

**Y lo siento, pero no, soy del sur del país, Quintana Roo, se me olvidó responder esa parte. Pero bueno, ya es un alivio para ti no tenerme cerca por ser gordito, ya es una ventaja. Pero algún día viajare por el mundo y las visitaré a todas! Muajajajaja XDDD**

**No estudias? Bueno, yo hablo mucho, con mi novia XD, pero aun así estoy disponible para hablar… si quieres ._.**

**Nos vemos mi niña! cuídate! :3**

* * *

**NOTA: SALTARLO SI NO QUIEREN SABER POR QUÉ NO SE PUBLICÓ:**

**ANTES DE PASAR A LAS SECCIONES, QUIERO HABLAR SERIAMENTE HOY (ES LARGO Y TODO ESO) SEGUROS TRAUMAS DX:**

**Bueno, como es obvio, no publiqué ayer, pero fue porque sufrí una fuerte decaída de no tengo ni la más mínima razón del por qué, no sé preocupen por mí, ni digan, "espero te recuperes" o "esperemos que no te vuelva a ocurrir", "te damos todo nuestro apoyo". Es obvio que me recuperaré, pero también es obvio que me volverá a suceder u.u, tengo 18 años y durante los dieciocho años de vida que tengo recuerdo que lo he sufrido siempre, pero, a qué se debe?! Muy simple, falta de contacto humano, qué quiero decir? Cada día, siempre, siempre, puedo llegar a ver algo que yo no tengo en donde sea, amor y cariño, y no, con que tu mamá te diga, o te demuestre que te quiere no es suficiente, mi mamá no estará por siempre conmigo (desgraciadamente DX) y después que se vaya, quién me querrá?! Aunque todos ya lo sabemos, para el hombre SIEMPRE será indispensable el contacto con la mujer porque eso demuestra afecto, amor, cariño, ternura y deseo. Yo aún no sé por qué le doy a Natsu esa mente tan… tan patética cuando tiene a una chica tan increíble como Lucy a su lado. Prácticamente soy más patético a lado suyo, ya ni Hallowd, mi propio personaje original y altar ego le pasa, aunque… por lo menos tiene a Éleirid y eso me pone de su misma altura.**

**A donde quiero llegar? Ayer me deprimí, recordando lo tan patético que soy y a lo mejor seguiré si no trato de cambiar. Siempre que trato de hablar con alguien simplemente me ignoran, es cruel, pero es la verdad, cuando se escogen equipos… quién termina solo? Cuando estoy solo, acaso se acerca alguien a preguntarme por qué tan solo? Claro! No soy el chico atractivo y mucho menos lindo y por eso soy ignorado, está bien, te lo pasó, pero oye… finge siquiera. Yo me dije hace mucho… que cuando alguien se sienta ignorado o poca cosa al igual que yo… simplemente le ayudaría o nunca lo ignoraría. Y sí lo hago, cuando un chico habla y de inmediato siento y veo que lo ignoran, sólo voy y le pregunta. 'Ajá, qué más?' 'Y qué pasó?', con tal de no hacerlo sentir mal. Sí pasa, y mucho por desgracia. Mi objetivo, es no hacer sentir tan mal a otros por como son o por su físico. Por lo menos hasta un hombre se casa (con todo respeto) con una gorda o fea o baja o desfigurada. Y saben por qué? Por amor?… Jajajajaja, además de eso, para satisfacer sus 'necesidades', pero cuando se siente querido y sabe que tiene lo que desea, no le importa lo que ve, jamás va a discriminar a alguien (aunque también hay imbéciles que se aprovechan de pobres niñas, razones que odio a esos tipos de hombres e.e**), esté es mi caso, no me importa si dicen que no es bonita o no, yo quiero a mi novia porque me hace sentir querido. Amado por alguien que no sea sólo mi madre, cuanto deseo tengo de tenerla ahora en mis brazos, besarla y decirle cuanto la quiero… pero por desgracia… una cuantiosa distancia nos separa u.u, Yo sé que algún día la veré y sentiré en mis propias manos y seré muy feliz, porque estaré a su lado. Pero por mientras… sólo puedo verla en cámara y en mi memoria :')**

**Quiero mucho a mi novia, Porque yo sé que me quiere, si no fuera por ella, a lo mejor ni hubiera capítulo hoy, me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y me alegra, después dice qué por qué le digo que es tan increíble. Ay amor, Sí lo eres, amar a esta persona, sin importar como es… amor…**

…

**Amor… Te juro haberme creído por un momento un infeliz con la vida, por no haber sido amado por nadie nunca u.u, o simplemente que moriría solo sin siquiera ser amado por alguien :'(**

**Esa… esta! Es la razón por la cual me mortifico demasiado DX**

**Sé que necesito ir a un psicólogo por eso… pero bueno, desgraciadamente siempre oculto mi dolor con una risa y varias carcajadas u.u… yo sé que no estoy bien… pero aun así desisto y no sé por qué DX…**

**Siempre quise ser muchas cosas y hacer muchas también:**

**Entre lo mucho y lo poco, ayudar a las personas y erradicar la discriminación de todo y todos! Y sí lo logro… me haría muy feliz de verdad :')… saber que muchos chicos y chicas como yo… no podrían llegar a sentir mi inmenso dolor.**

**Ayer… tras recibir todavía una fuerte noticia de Sayuki Yukimura… volvió a mi ese bajón DX… y qué hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada u.u. hablé con ella al respecto y todo eso, y espero que algún día… no le suceda nada malo para que entienda que lo que le dije era cierto.**

**Ayer le confesé, y les confieso a ustedes, que mi cuerpo, es como un templo:**

**Por qué?**

**Nunca! He besado a nadie, 18 años y apenas calculo unos 80 o menos besos de mejillas que he tenido, soy casto y puro, no bebo, no me gusta e.e, no fumo, porque no puedo, y no me drogo, ni siquiera sé a qué le ven… pero que mi cuerpo sea un templo, no digo que sea un santo XD, he dedicado muchas 'alegrías' a personas que ni conozco XD Y bueno, al fin! Eso es todo, Yo me siento tan patético, no sé ustedes, les acabo de confesar mis sentimientos a extraños en la red y no importa, me da igual, ni que me metan a la cárcel XD jajaajaja… ahhh…**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, si alguna vez se sienten mal, sólo busquen imágenes divertidas o busquen un buen hombro en que sostenerse. Y recuerden, no son los únicos o únicas con ese problema, no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero cambiar eso, ya no quiero que las personas sean discriminadas, aunque me acabo de dar cuenta que tanto hombres como mujeres somos tan diferentes e.e… ambos desean algo a cambio… y también pueden querer a una persona sin importar el físico. PERDÓN POR ESE DETALLE, soy muy tonto XD. Pero ya, estuvo bueno el relajo, ahora sí, cambiemos a cosas divertidas!**

* * *

'**CURIOSIDADES Y DATOS IMPORTANTES'**

**25°. Bueno, esto es spoiler XD**

**No habrá lemmon en esta historia… cuando mucho lime, así que ni se esperancen XD, pero sí lo habrán (si es que la historia es tan buena y llega a algún lado) secuelas! Y en las secuelas… habrá y no lemmon XD. No le pongo lemmon ahora porque siento que le quitará el chiste a la historia y todo eso u.u. Pero bueno, mejor limen, que de eso se trata todo esto, para que quieran más XDD**

**En la primera secuela '¿Amigonovios?', sólo habrá roces, y no me refiero a acaricia, acaricia, acaricia XD**

**En '¿Novios?' ahí sí lo habrá, tanto que ya no querrán e.e… XD**

**Y en '¿Enemigos?'… sólo voy a decir que la historia se tornara en un giro de 180°… mejor 360°… o más XD**

**26°. Para la historia, me inspiré en la popular serie infantil 'Kim Posible', con un poco de la temática de 'CLANNAD' (repito, quiere superarla XD) y fantasías mías como hombre XDD**

* * *

'**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS'**

**9°. Sí tuvieran un deseo, ¿Cuál sería? El mío, estar con mi novia.**

**10°. Color favorito! Mío Azul! :3**

* * *

'**ESTADÍSTICAS'**

**Hoy no hay estadística hoy, pero sí puedo decir que la mayoría sí que son muy flojiiiiitas X3 yo también XDDDD**

* * *

'**RECOMENDACIONES'**

**(Bajo mi criterio y opinión personal)**

**Esta vez… es de una autora con buena narración, sabe lo que hace, se centra mucho en los detalles… simplemente me encantaría recibir un poco de leciones en cuanto a su forma de narrar o_o**

**A lo mejor muchas y muchos la conozca y se trata de 'NiickyNiZe'**

**Esta… increíble autora, perdón, tengo que reconocerlo, me maravilla su forma de narrar y añadir varios detalles que me impresiona y deja perfecto, aunque por mucho su historia no me guste por un solo detalle que es MUY personal, me fascina, y sigue fascinando, por qué no sé cómo le hace o si recibe ayuda como yo, pero sabe lo que hace.**

**Su primera historia 'Hot n' Cold', se basa en una historia de misterio e investigaciones, detectives más claramente. Siempre te deja con una intriga y un mala sabor de boca por dejarte en pleno suspenso XD, pero bueno, ese es el chiste.**

**Aquí reseña por la autora:**

'**Lucy es una reconocida diseñadora que se encuentra en peligro. Natsu es un detective de la policía de Tokio. Ambos se conocen envueltos en una historia de misterio que los acercara cada vez más, ¿Llegaran ambos a conocer el amor?'**

**Perfil de la autora:**

** u/2397104/NiickyNiZe**

**No sé ni lo que dije, a la hora de describir esta increíble historia… me deja sin palabras tanto que ni sé cómo describirla así que para averiguarlo tendrán que leerla XD**

* * *

'**NOTICIAS'**

**Ya lo saben, mañana entro a la escuela y será muy difícil publicar u.u**

**Sí tengo tiempo de escribir algo lo subo y lo público ;)**

** ElUniversoDelInfinityInfinyt um?ref=hl**

**Por favor, sí tiene alguna duda, preguntemenlo, :3, nos vemos!**

* * *

**HOLA! Siento mucho por lo del 'testamento' XD jajajajaja, ahora sí! QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA Y LINDA SEMANA MIS NIÑAS! NOS VEMOS!... A VER CUANDO XD**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	17. ¿Amigos hasta en los sueños?

**Perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben, la escuela. Les juro que tengo tarea por cada día de la semana e.e… sí, sábado y domingo DX. Pero bueno, sólo quería informar que por el momento dejaré inactivo el fic ya que por mucho que me esfuerce no puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. Con la falta de practica ya se me olvidó cómo escribir e.e… no, es verdad, cuando comencé a escribir y dejé de dibujar se me olvidó cómo hacerlo. Y cuando entré a la escuela… estuve paleta XDDD.**

**Hoy, me animé a publicar por varias razones:**

**Primero: Quería informar de mi estado inactivo, creo que ahora me centro más en mi historia original, el de mi libro, ya que se me ocurrió una estúpida idea de la noche a la mañana de una loca boda XDDD y con toda mi alma deseo narrarla XPPP.**

**Segundo: No quería dejarlas mal u.u… siento que ocultarles la verdad sería muy descarado de mi parte, no estoy seguro de cuando retomar la historia, hré lo que sea para escribir un poco de ella, pero obviamente no prometo nada.**

**Tercero: Quería presumir que ya estoy en un difícil problema DDDX… NO SÉ QUE ANIME ESCOGER PARA HACERLO MI FAVORITO DX…**

**Steins:Gate es una súper historia que para mí sí le hace competencia a CLANNAD DDDX… pedazo de anime! Novela visual… no me importa que esté en ingles! Lo voy a pasar y volveré a llorar DDDX… ****Kurisu Makise! Mayuri! TTwTT… Pobre Mayuri… Tutturu~! TTwTT… Pobre Okari, no se merecía todo eso u.u… pero bueno… es la primera historia no harem que veo XDDD y mi primer seinen XDD**

**Ahora sí, les dejo con lo idea estúpida idea que se me ocurrió de relleno XDDD**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**¿Amigos hasta en los sueños?**

**[D. P. E.]**

Palabras: 245.

* * *

Con mi mente divagando, nunca supe diferenciar entre sueño y realidad. No podría asegurar sí lo que pasó realmente sucedió o sólo fue un producto de mi mente e imaginación.  
Con la esencia de Lucy atentando en contra mía, amenazaba lo que sobraba de mi cordura. No hace falta decir que su cuerpo pegando junto al mío no ayudaba en nada. Abrazándola por la espalda, rodeándola con ambos brazos, mientras recargaba mi cabeza por entre su cuello y hombro, apreciaba el suave contacto de su piel. Algo por lo cual sólo eso podré hacer con Lucy y lo espero poder cumplir.

Cada nuevo día siento que mi morbo incrementa, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y mayormente me lo guardo para mí mismo, pero siento que por cada segundo más que paso junto a ella me entran más ganas de hacerle algo… lo cual, no son cosas agradables y es complicado soportarlo. La mente del hombre no tiene límites. Cualquier cosa se le puede ocurrir. Cosas que hasta para el más loco consideraría demasiado. Sin embargo, lo que me ayuda a controlarme, es poder ver aquella sonrisa tierna e ingenua de niña pequeña. Aquellas hermosas y lindas sonrisa que exclusivamente van dedicadas a mí… realmente me hace feliz… muchas gracias, Lucy, sí algún día encuentro la forma de poder ayudarte con tu problema, no dudes por ningún motivo que lo haré. Después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga… y te quiero…

(**"Beso… en hombro…"**)

* * *

**Siento mucho no poder responder sus review´s u.u, pero agradezco mucho por sus palabras de apoyo y motivación, me alegra el saber que aún existen personas que realmente aún son bondadosa n_n y creen mucho en mí, así como yo creo en cada una de ustedes. Espero responder algún día sus review's, ya que cada una las considero muy buenas amigas mías! SALUDOS!**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Hasta…**


End file.
